¿perfecta?
by Druella Greengrass
Summary: Voldemort a sido derrotado, pero aun asi la orden quiere asegurarse de que los mortios no se revelaran. Todo comienza aqui, Harry asigna la mision de seducir al supuesto lider de los mortifagos, "tendras que ser tu quien se lie con Malfoy", DrHr
1. La mision

**Hola a todos:D aquí una nueva historia, Dramione por su puesto, lejos mi pareja favorita. En fin, espero les guste esta hecha con muuuucho cariño. **

_**¿PERFECTA?**_

**Capitulo 1, LA MISION**

-esa es la situación-dijo finalmente Harry-por ello necesitamos un voluntario

Era la biblioteca de la mansión de los Black y en ella una reunión de la orden era llevada a cabo. Entre sus integrantes estaban los Weasley, Molly, Arthur, los gemelos, Charlie, Ron, también con Fleur Delacourt, o mejor dicho Fleur Weasley esposa de Bill; la familia Lupin, Remus y Nimphadora; Kingsley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, algunos otros ex-miembros de la orden y Hermione Granger. Siendo Harry Potter el líder del grupo.

-Pero Harry, quien lo hará-preguntaba su mejor amigo, Ron

-ahí el problema Ron-dijo apesumbrado pero con una pizca de entusiasmo-lo haría yo, pero Malfoy no caería. Si lo haces tu, es como si fuera yo, ósea definitivamente no puede hacerlo un Weasley-aclaro ante la mirada de todos-además veamos su punto fuerte, ¿cual es su debilidad?

-pues es obvio, las mujeres-dijo Fred riendo

-exacto-apunto con un dedo al pelirrojo que había hablado-por ende debe ser una mujer, una seducción simple y ¡BOALA!

-Amor, digo Harry, nos estas pidiendo que nos vendamos-dijo su novia Ginny

-no Ginebra-dijo ante la mirada enojada de la pelirroja, por como le había llamado es una simple misión, no creo que necesitemos más de un mes

-Harry, Ginny tiene razón-dijo la seria voz de Hermione-Quieres que una de nosotras se enrolle con Malfoy a cambio de información acerca de-y con sus dedos simulo comillas-supuesto "renacimiento" de los Mortífagos-rió la chica-además, Malfoy no es de lo que quieren solo besos

-seria como la venganza de los mortifagos-dijo George imitando a las voces de películas

-Mione, yo no creo que estos atentados hayan sido causados por simples muggles-dijo Harry-sin despreciarles, pero es demasiado grande-la chica suspiro, sabia que Harry tenia un poco de razón, pero solo un poco.

-y bueno quien haga esto-pregunto Fleur con su acento Francés, que a pesar de vivir hace años en Inglaterra no se le quitaba.

-pues necesito a la maravillosa chica que vaya a tener la misión-dijo Harry mirando a la castaña directamente

-no Harry, no lo haré yo-dijo la ojimiel rotundamente

-pego Hegmione, nadie mas puede hacerlo-dijo la francesista-esta Nimphadoga, pero esta casada

-¡TONKS!-le grito al chica de cabello rosa, que estaba pasando a azul por la furia

-quegida, ya no eges Tonks, eges Lupin-le dijo sonriendo encantadoramente la veela-y sigo, nos queda Ginebga, pero esta compgometida, Minegva no puede haceglo y Lunita, uhm, es encantadoga pego tu calsas mejog con el pegfil

-ni que perfil, ni ocho cuartos-dijo de pronto George atrapando la mirada de todos los presentes-si ella dice que no, es no-Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas, y Fred comenzó a toser. Luna le sonrió a la castaña y hablo.

-Para tu información Fleur, yo también tengo novio-dijo la rubia de ojos saltones y cara tierna-y ese es Ron-la esposa de Bill le sonrió-pero aun asi, si el no se molesta puedo hacerlo yo. No soy tan agraciada como mione pero puedo hacer el intento

-Pu..pu..pues yo-Luna le rogó con los ojos a Ronald y luego el pelirrojo miro a su amiga castaña que le miraba afligida-esta bien, pero nada de tocaciones.

-esta dicho, Luna será la encargada de seducir-Ron bufo-digo, de sacarle la información a Malfoy.

-Me debes una grande-le dijo Luna, luego de la reunión a Hermione

-gracias Loony, pero tu sabes como es de celoso George-dijo ella apesumbrada-vamos a tomar un café

-RON, ME VOY CON MIONE -le grito la rubia a su novio quien asintio-venga vamos-dijo saliendo de la casa. Se aparecieron en otro lugar muy diferente-todo esto pasa por que no le cuentas a nadie de tu relación con George-le regaño la rubia cuando se sentaban en la mesa de un restaurant

-pero si lo saben Ronald, Fred y tu, ¿para que mas personas?-le pregunto

-pero porque lo esconden, no lo logro entender-dijo la rubia

-Loony, tu sabes lo que quería a Angelina Molly, nunca me perdonaría el haber iniciado una relación con George-le aclaro ella tirándose el pelo desesperada-¡que mas me gustaría a mi!, que todos vosotros supieran de lo nuestro

-lo terminara entendiendo-le dijo tranquilamente la rubia mientras le miraba el trasero al camarero-lo que nos perdemos por estar de novias-dijo sacándole una sonrisita a la castaña-tienes mi apoyo y el de Ron, se puso feliz cuando lo supo ¿recuerdas?

-Luna tu sabes como son los Weasley-la cara de la castaña era apesumbramiento puro- Molly nos criticaría porque George debió guardar luto, a pesar de que paso hace mas de siete años. Fue un error de él no decirle a su madre cuando había terminado con Angelina; Ginny, con lo irritante que esta, restregaría que no le haya contado. Y tu sabes que eso de liarme con Harry me trajo problemas con ella. Bill se reiría de la situación y comenzaría a decir que solo quiere pasar el rato conmigo, Charlie que se la pasa coqueteándome, haría cosas para poner mas molesto a George. Arthur seria el único que nos apoyaría y Harry, se enfadaría en un principio por no habérselo contado, pero luego me perdonaría.

-vaya familia en la que nos hemos metido no-dijo sonriendo la rubia-pero bueno, yo se que hacen una pareja fenomenal. Aunque por cierto, hoy casi les pillan

-si se, George es un celoso-dijo sonriendo-pero se que me quiere, quien diría que la prefecta perfecta Hermione Granger terminaría con el rompe reglas de George Weasley

-querida-le dijo Luna-que todavía no se han casado-le guiño un ojo

-jajaj, muy chistosa loony, no tengo planes de casorio por ahora-dijo la de ojos marrones-pero si el quisiera-suspiro-no lo dudaría.

-mi niña, tan enamorada que estas-dijo la rubia riendo-pero bueno, esperemos que Malfoy siga tan buenote como en Hogwarts-dijo bromeando

-no era tan atractivo Luna, aparte de que 7 años son muchos-la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano

-me estas vacilando-dijo haciendo reír a Hermione-era el mas guapo de tu curso, lo que pasa es que tu babeabas por Harry en ese entonces

-nada que ver-colorada al máximo Hermione

-claro que si-le dijo Luna-pero en ese entonces Malfoy estaba buenísimo, no me imagino como estará con 24 años- dijo mordiéndose los labios, con una mirada llena de lujuria

-quien estaba guapísimo-pregunto un pelirrojo besando la mejilla de la castaña

-quien si no mi Ronnie-dijo Luna soñadoramente. La castaña solo sonrió, y es que Luna con todos los demás era la soñadora, en cambio con ella, Ron y Harry era muy diferente. Claro que lo despistada no se le salía

-y tu George, ¿con que excusa saliste?-le pregunto la castaña entrelazando sus dedos con él, mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo.

-pues dije que iba a ver a una amiguita-dijo riendo, rozo su nariz con la de ella-no sabes el susto que me di, cuando te insinuaron que tu debías seducir a ese Malfoy-la chica sonrió

-vale, creo que sobro-dijo la rubia-me iré a ver a Ron-comento Luna, los chicos le sonrieron a modo de despedida.

-vamonos de aquí-dijo el pelirrojo de pronto, saco unas monedas de su bolsillo y las dejo sobre la mesa mientras su novia reía.

Cuando iban por la calle caminando abrazados, un tipo le roza un hombro y le dice a la castaña" _es que las hadas han salido de los bosques_". Eso fue un error, pensó Hermione porque al instante George con lo celoso que es, le aventó un golpe en la cara al hombre y lo dejo tirado, pero este se levanto y comenzaron a golpearse. La chica con la varita los separo y se desapareció con el pelirrojo para parar en su casa.

-por Merlín george, el hombre estaba borracho-se quejo mione mientras lo dejaba sentado en el sillón y ella iba por un botiquín-heridas hechas a lo muggle, se recuperan como muggles-estaba enfadada, le molestaba el carácter posesivo del chico.

-pero mione…Aaaaah-se quejo cuando la chica le puso un liquido incoloro en su labio-tu sabes lo que pasa, tu eres mia. Tengo derecho a ser asi

-joder George, al que quiero es a ti-el le bajo la mano con la que le estaba curando. Y le beso, ella gustosa respondió, olvidándose por completo de que le estaba regañando.

_En otra parte_

-Vamos Draco, tu no puedes aceptar-le decía una mujer rubia que a pesar de sus cuarenta y tanto, no representaba mas de 35

-no te preocupes madre, ya les he dicho que no-contesta el joven rubio de ojos grises tan fríos como dos témpanos de hielo-por cierto si viene Pansy dile que no estoy

-no entiendo Draco-dijo ella fríamente-te tienes que casar ya, yo me case en cuanto salí del colegio, y tu tienes un apellido que llevar, Pansy es la chica perfecta cariño

-ya madre déjalo hasta ahí, que se por donde va todo esto-le corto el joven-estaré en mi habitación, solo para ti, nadie mas

-esta bien –dijo ella apesumbrada.

-¡ah! Se me olvidaba, quizás venga alguien del ministerio-la mujer le miro escéptica-es que me ofrecieron un trabajo en el departamento de justicia, lo relacionado con Azkaban

-Draco, yo creía que te irías a algún lugar mas importante, tu sabes que yo quería que nos fuésemos a Francia

-madre no empieces por favor-pidió el rubio-además con todo esto de los mortios que quedan libres, estar en el ministerio ayudara a limpiar el apellido. Como ya he terminado los estudios mágicos-agrego el ojigris

-esta bien hijo, pero que sepas me voy a Paris al caer la noche, a la mansión de allá-le informo

-esta bien, ahora si, iré a arreglar los papeles de nuestras pertenencias, esto de que Lucius este en Azkaban, por poco nos quitan las propiedades.

-pero tu eres lo suficientemente inteligente para cuidar nuestros bienes-su madre se le acerco y le beso la frente-le avisare a los elfos acerca del hombre del ministerio

-bien, luego hablamos-y subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a su cuarto.

_En un cuarto_

Hermione estaba con una camisa de George mientras preparaba café. Y su novio, el pelirrojo le tocaba las caderas presionándola contra él.

-Cariño, estoy preparando café-dijo la castaña mientras recibía un beso del chico en el cuello

-vamos Herm, que eres bruja, ven, vamos al cuarto-pidió

-no Georgie, no quiero-el pelirrojo comenzó a subir su mano por debajo de la camisa. Y la chimenea se encendió

-Hermione ¿estas ahí?-la voz de su mejor amigo se escucho, se separo asustada del pelirrojo pidiéndole que no se moviese y se acerco a las llamas

-Harry que ocurre-pregunto extrañada

-ha habido un problema, te necesito aquí ahora

-esta bien, en unos minutos estoy ahí-desapareció el chico de anteojos de las brasas-Harry me necesita-se excuso, vio la cara que esta poniendo su chico

-para que rayos te necesita Harry a esta hora-dijo cabreado

-no lo se, pero tu sabes como es de obsesionado con el trabajo, de seguro que es algo para el ministerio-mas el pelirrojo no cambiaba la cara de enojo que tenia-no te puedes enfadar, que es Harry de quien hablamos-le dijo antes de ir a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa. En unos instantes se acerco nuevamente a su novio pero esta vez, vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa roja-no te enfades George, por favor. Vuelvo lo antes posible-se acerco a él y le beso los labios-adiós-se adentro en la chimenea y dijo claramente-_grimmauld place numero 12-_y desapareció entre llamas verdes, ante la furibunda mirada celosa de George.

Cuando apareció en la ancestral mansión de los Black, camino hasta la cocina donde seguramente estaría Harry. La mansión estaba muy diferente desde que su amigo había tomado el mando. Para empezar estaba todo limpio, Kreacher había cambiado mucho, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta de cómo tratarlo. Los cuadros terroríficos habían sido sacados de la casa, y la antigua habitación de Sirius era la que pertenecía a Harry.

-Que a pasado Harry, como me llamas a esta hora-le dijo regañándole, mientras estaban en la puerta de la cocina

-tenemos un problema-dijo arrugando el ceño-y necesitamos tu ayuda

-escucho-dijo ella sonriendo y rodando los ojos

-mejor velo por ti misma-le susurro él dándole espacio para que vea que encima de la mesa de la cocina. Una rubia muy conocida de ojos saltones tenía un gran parche en la nariz y sonreía disculpándose.

-que te a pasado loony-le pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba a su amiga para mirarle de cerca la GRAN nariz que mostraba.

-sabes como es de despistada, se le a caído una caja en la casa-le comento Ron

-lo siento-moduló la rubia

-sabes lo que esto significa, no Hermione-le agrego Harry apoyado en la puerta de entrada, ella bufo-lo siento mione, debes ser tu quien se líe con Malfoy.

**Mis chicas y chicos, espero les haya gustado como comenzo la historia**

**En fin**

**Mil besos para todos**

**Y no sean malos**

**Denme un review :P ¿SI?**

**DaniiBlack**


	2. Es mi amigo

**Vale aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino que de J. K. ROWLING una genio según yo**

Hola a todas y todos:D

Siento haber demorado, garcias a todas las que me dejaron review, a las que me han seguido de historias anteriores y a las que son nuevas, también gracias a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos ;D

los saludos

**TopiinaH'w** Jajaja ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a sentir presionada cando me mencionas a tu pandilla? Ajjaja, me has hecho reir mucho hoy día, Gracias pro recomendar el fic lo logramos :D. a ver a Luna se le cayo una caja y la nariz le quedo horrible, y asi no puede conquistar a Malfoy ajaj, esa es la explicación. Que pena que tus "AMIGOS" no tengan Paciencia, ajja estoy casi segura de que se escribe asi, aunque me has dejado con la duda ajjaja un beso ¿sofi?

**Danielok:** DANY!, ajaja somos iguales xD, uf que bueno te haya gustado :P, espero no la abandones y siempre que puedas me regales uno de tus rr para saber que me sigues leyendo. Espero no haber demorado mucho. :D besos (pórtate bien, no se porque me da la sensación de que eres media desordenada ajaj, ¿será porque te llamas Daniela? )

**karyta34**me emociona ver que también sigues este fic, cre que tengo lectoras bastante fieles :D. Espero no haber tardado tanto , gracias por tu rr, espero que te guste, besos

**deeNiisseeC'** jajja esta bien que no te encariñes con george, porque va a sufrir quizás un poco :P, aunque a mi también me molesto esa posesión para con Hermy, pero bueno, para eso tenemos a nuestro rubito :P un beso, ojala te guste

**angels46**: pucha que me caes bien tu!! Ajaj, es que me rio tanto cuando conversamos por msn :D, a Luna la adoro, es algo que me pego un lector jaja, por eso es tan torpe y divertida ;), ojala te guste, nos hablamos , besos

**Diana:** demore mucho??, uff trate de no hacerlo, igual les traigo un capi mas largo APRA que no se me enfaden :D, un beso Diana, y gracias por tu rr

**Namine1993**: ajaj eso que me escribiste "_pobre luna pero q bien q le toque a hermione XDD_" ajaja me dio mucha risa, fue como muy falso, ajaj pobre Luna, ajaj pura lastima en esa frase, gracias por tu rr, fue cortito pero me reí mucho

**PatsyBlack** mi consejera cibernética ajaj, espero no encuentres tantas fallas ajja, pero bueno, hice lo que pude :P, en realidad quería subir rápido ajaj, en fin, hablamos por msn po, y cualquier queja directamente a mi correo ajaja, un beso

**Lady Blacky**: ajajja me has pegado lo de Femme fatale ajaj no se cuantas veces habré dicho esa palabra en la semana ajja, como siempre un chiste tu rr, ajaj no se si tomarte en serio o reírme :O ajajaj ke feo sonó eso, en fin tu me entiendes ¿no? Ajaj, un beso Vale

**Emmadrake:** que bueno te gustara en serio, me esforcé ajja, en realidad me salio una tarde de aburrimiento ajaj, en fin un beso, ojala te guste el capi

**cote malfoy** de hecho lo de george con herms, me nació leyendo uno de los fiscs de la pareja ajaj, pero bueno, es totalmente un Dramione asi que relax, ojala te guste cote, un beso

**mildred malfoy:** ajajja,. No te preocupes que a Luna no la pondré JAMAS con Malfoy ajja, es que odio esa pareja asi que en eso somos totalmente compatibles. MI PRIMER REV FUISTE TUUU¡!! Ajaj gracias por eso, eres especial desde HOY ajaj un beso, de verdad gracias

**Capitulo 2, ES MI AMIGO**

-Harry, no puedes hacerme esto-pidió o mas bien dicho suplicó la castaña

-Hermione esto es necesario- con voz dura le dijo el pelinegro-eres la mas responsable, vamos mione

-Harry es que no puedo de verdad-Luna y Ron miraban de un lado a otro la conversación entre ambos amigos.

-escúchame Herms, eres la mujer mas responsable que conozco-la castaña iba a decir algo, pero el continuo-tenemos a Tonks, pero esta casada. Se lo hubiera pedido a Fleur, de hecho hubiese sido perfecto, es hermosa y seductora-la castaña arrugo el ceño-pero…

-esta casada-le termino la ojimiel

-exacto. Luego tenemos a Luna y Ginny-Hermione le miro esperando unas razón-son muy enamoradizas

-eso no tiene nada que ver-le espeto Luna

-calla Luna-le dijo Ron

-como decía, además ellas nunca tuvieron tan grandes problemas con Malfoy, y tu le odiabas-la chica rodó los ojos- yo se que tu no te enamorarías de él, tu te controlas

-Harry, entiendo tu postura-el ojiverde sonrió-pero estoy con alguien

-que tiene eso que ver-dijo Harry-yo a Ginebra la dejaría hacer esto. Mione, recuerda lo que estos malditos le hicieron a tus padres-la castaña miro hacia otro lado. ¿Como olvidar que los mortifagos fueron quienes asesinaron a sus padres? que les habían torturado hasta matarles. No quería llorar y no lo iba a hacer, después del funeral de ellos había derramado las ultimas lagrimas. Perder a sus padres a los 17 años justo cuando necesitabas su apoyo para sus estudios fue demasiado fuerte. Y se había prometido no volver a llorar por tonterías, y aunque esto no lo era, no derramaría lágrimas.

-lo haré Harry, no te preocupes-dijo para luego suspirar. Harry sabia como disuadir a las personas.

_Al otro día_

Draco Malfoy caminaba por la entrada del ministerio de magia, con su traje negro que solo acentuaba mas, si es que eso era posible, su elegancia. Su cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás perfecto, contrastaba con el color de su ropa; sus ojos grises miraban por donde ponía sus pasos, de vez en cuando desviándose para observar como se ponían las mujeres con su andar. La sonrisa de medio lado no abandono su rostro hasta que piso el ascensor. Donde una chica alta de cabello castaño, lucia una falda Blanca lisa mostrando sus torneadas piernas. Y la blusa negra con dos botones abiertos, mostrando su largo cuello, que termina en el lugar exacto.

-Tercer piso-le dijo a la chica. Pero ella no le tomo en cuenta, ni siquiera le miro-Acaso no has escuchado-le espeto un tanto enfadado, pero sin mostrarlo

-Mira Malfoy, que tu tienes manitas-le dijo Ella enojada

-te conoz…-cayo en la cuenta de con quien hablaba-¿Granger?-dijo sonriendo-no sabia que las sangres sucias tenían tan buen cuerpo. El tiempo hace milagros-agrego Burlón

-aléjate si-eran lo únicos en aquel ascensor. Hermione sabia que tenía una misión que cumplir. Pero que el rubio le tratara asi luego de años, no le ayudaba, además en cuanto George se enterara se iba a armar la grande.

Ayer en la noche no se atrevió a decirle nada, además el pelirrojo estaba con el móvil en la mano y dormido. De seguro estuvo esperando que ella le llamara, ya que nadie podía saber que el dormía en su departamento algunas noches, fue por ello que le enseño como utilizar los famosos celulares, o como decía él _cedular. _

-asi que trabajas aquí- dijo el rubio, pero a Hermione pensar en su novio le dio mas remordimientos.

-si, asi es-contesto ella secamente

-seremos colegas

-que te importa a ti ser colega de una hija de muggles-le dijo ella distraída

-¿de una sangre sucia?-pregunto el sonriendo, sabia que aunque ella fingiera indiferencia, le molestaba-vamos Granger, ¿no me digas que todavía te sigue afectando que te digan asi?

-Malfoy ¿no me digas que tu cerebro a seguido reduciéndose?

-no te enfades, solo lo decía para molestarte. Somos lo suficientemente adultos como para olvidar las diferencias del pasado.

-déjame tranquila Malfoy ¿si?-pidió

-y yo que creía que los gryffindor eran mas personas que el resto-dijo el riendo

-ándate a la mierda-le dijo ella antes de salir del ascensor. Y dejando al ojigris, con una gran sonrisa burlona.

_PoV Hermione_

Pero que se creía ese estupido, no haría esta famosa misión, para tener que aguantar a ese imbécil.

Llego hasta su oficina, lo que mas le relajaba era el trabajo.

_Fin PoV_

_PoV Draco_

Colega de la sangre sucia, amiguita de cara rajada y la comadreja. Sonrió ante la idea, los años le habían dado a ella, lo que no le habían dado en su epoca escolar. Y él era un hombre, como dicen los muggles "la carne es débil" y él era un simple mortal… Para que mentir, era el mas apuesto de los mortales, mientras subía por el ascensor, la puerta le devolvía su reflejo, y podía admirar cuan bello era. Se abrió y entro una morena que le miro de arriba abajo. _Irresistible_, si había una palabra para describirlo era esa, su cabello rubio platinado, que solo lo tenía un Malfoy. Sus ojos grises, herencia de los Black, su porte y elegancia, sus ropas. Aunque, si estuviera vestido con las ropas que usaban Potter o los Weasley en el colegio, se vería igual de atractivo.

Todos dicen que era egocéntrico pero no, esa no es la palabra, era sincero, nadie podía decirle que no era perfecto. El hecho de querer tener lo mejor no lo hacia vanidoso, era simplemente una igualdad, si el era perfecto, necesitaba cosas perfectas y mujeres perfectas.

_Fin PoV_

No lo haría, esa era la decisión que había tomado Hermione Granger respecto a la misión. Cuando Harry se enterara ardería Troya, pero bueno, ella no iba a arriesgar su relación por trabajo, su madre siempre le dijo: "lucha por amor" y asi lo haría.

Había terminado su primera jornada de trabajo, Hermione trabajaba en leyes mágicas, luego de presentar un ensayo sobre: porque los elfos debían ser respetados como seres mágicos que eran, y haber ganado la mejor nota en su carrera El ministro en persona le pidió trabajar junto a su gabinete.

Había quedado de ir a buscar a su novio para que almorzaran juntos, ahora se suponía estaba en su tienda de _Sortilegios Weasley_, tenia varios empleados pero le gustaba hacerlo el mismo, es por ello que atiende en su local principal. La castaña caminaba por las calles del Londres mágico, con su maletín a un lado. Iba sonriendo. Cuando ya estaba frente a la gran tienda que tenia varias de sus bromas en la vitrina, entro en ella y una risa en conjunto le dio la bienvenida, miro detrás del mostrador y vio que eran una chica rubia de pelo liso, que reía como tonta, y su novio que al parecer le había estado haciendo cosquillas a la chica esa. Cuando la vio le dijo

-mione-estaba serio-esto no es lo que tu piensas

-cariño, no estoy pensando nada- estaba pensando puras estupideces, le molesto verlos tan íntimamente riendo pero no iba a mostrar los celos, y eso le hizo cambiar de opinión -te venia a dar una noticia

-que ocurre-la muchacha que los había estado mirando alternativamente, se alejo tras la mirada de desprecio que le mando la castaña. George volteo a ver donde se había ido su colega

-es acerca de la reunión que tuve ayer con Harry, te acuerdas-le pregunto ella sonriendo. Total, si George tenia tanta intimidad con una chica, por su trabajo. Ella también podía hacerlo

-y que quería Harry-pregunto el tomándole la mano

-es sobre la misión, Luna no podrá hacerla, asi que la haré yo-el la miro seriamente-¿Nos vamos a almorzar?-pregunto muy tranquila

-Herms tu no vas a hacer esta misión-ella le miro con una ceja alzada-no te enrollaras con Malfoy, N-O L-O –H-A-R-A-S-dijo lentamente

-Lo siento George es mi trabajo, tengo que hacerlo

-no Hermione, no es tu trabajo, tu trabajo es en el ministerio

-y es ahí precisamente donde encontrare a Malfoy

-he dicho que no lo harás-

-tu no controlas mi vida-le espeto ella enojándose

-soy parte de ella

-No me puedes prohibir nada

-claro que puedo, y ahora lo estoy haciendo

-No George, no puedes, eres mi pareja, no mi padre

-pues yo no pienso compartirte con nadie-las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Hermione lo sabia pero no podía dejar que el fuera asi

-yo no te digo nada por encontrarte riendo con la rubita esa

-asi que es por celos, esto es muy diferente-

-no es diferente, y no estoy celosa

-si lo estas mírate-dijo el sonriendo irónicamente-ella no es nada mió, tu eres mi pareja, además yo soy hombre

-con mayor razón George, los hombres se lían mas fácil con cualquieras

-ella no es una cualquiera

-además la defiendes-dijo la ojimiel colocando las manos en sus caderas

-no la defiendo, y lo otro, las mujeres se enamoran mas fácilmente-dijo el

-por favor George, dejémoslo hasta aquí, no podemos pelear por estupideces

-pues entonces tendrás que elegir, o la misión, o yo

-George córtala si, vamos a comer, luego hablamos de esto-

-no puedo -ella le miro escéptica-tengo inventario, no puedo ir, lo siento—estaba enfadado, _pero ya se le pasara_ pensó herms

-ok, cuando se te pase la estupidez me avisas ¿ok? –y se fue murmurando, mas no le dijo nada, pero lo que le enfureció fue que el no la detuviera. Pero bueno, los hombres son asi "actúan y luego piensan"

Como no había panorama, se decidió almorzar con sus amigos, como Harry era el jefe de aurores del ministerio, solía trabajar en la mansión. Asi que se apareció en la puerta de la gran casa. Toco el timbre y a los segundo las puerta se abrió.

-Señorita Granger-dijo refunfuñando Kreacher, el elfo de Harry, ya que a pesar de estar mas manso, con hermione no cambio mucho en la actitud

-hola Kreacher, ¿esta Harry en casa?-le pregunto la castaña lo mas amable posible, mientras el decía cosas en contra de la chica acerca de su sangre

-si, adelante-le hizo espacio y la dejo pasar por el pasillo hasta el estudio, donde estaba el pelinegro trabajando- su amiga esta en casa-dijo el elfo, el hombre que triunfo, como fue tildado en el profeta luego de la batalla final, alzo la cabeza y le sonrió a la chica

-gracias Kreacher-el elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y desapareció-como estas Hermione-pregunto él acercándose a ella y abrazándole, como siempre hacia

-bien Harry-susurro ella, pero el que es su amigo le miro, sin soltarla

-cariño almorzamos-pregunto la pelirroja que recién venia entrando al despacho, la miro expectante por el abrazo de los dos-que tal mione-dijo sonriendo, mas se notaba a leguas que estaba celosa, claro que Harry parece que estaba ciego

-bien Ginny-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-quédate con nosotros a almorzar, luego conversamos-dijo él amistosamente rodeando su brazo en la espalda de la chica

-claro-contesto entusiasta, total, a eso había ido.

_Terminando el almuerzo_

-me encantaría conocer Paris-estaba diciendo Ginny, Hermione enrojeció, mas ella pareció no darse cuenta-siempre le digo a Harry que vayamos, pero no quiere

-es que Ginny, ya lo conozco-le dijo el con cara de _te lo he dicho mil veces_

-pero yo no

-es hermoso-dijo la castaña

-si, te prometo que iremos-le dijo Harry a su novia-cuando fuimos con Herms, fue cuando estuvimos de novios, ya sabes después de lo de la batalla-le dijo como si fuera obvio, sin percatarse de la cara de su novia-fue genial, fuimos Roma, Grecia, Paris, Venecia, Milán, recuerdo que también fuimos a América y a África, nos recorrimos el mundo. Que manera de derrochar dinero-Hermione estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, quería arreglar sus cosas con la pelirroja, pero Harry no ayudaba

-acabe, creo que otro día escuchare mas de sus epoca de novios-dijo Ginny, se levanto de la mesa, tomo una chaqueta y se fue dando un portazo

-que a pasado-la castaña rodó los ojos, ante lo mencionado por su amigo

-vamos al estudio a conversar- y asi lo hicieron, luego de que la chica peleara un poco con Dobby, que también trabajaba para Harry, porque quería lavar los platos y los servicios. Una vez sentados

-ahora si, dime que a ocurrido, porque llegaste un tanto desanimada

-he peleado con mi pareja-dijo la ojimiel bajando la cabeza-por lo de la misión

-quieres que hable con George-ella levanto la cabeza y vio a su amigo sonriendo-me dolió que no me lo contaras tu misma

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto ella

-lo del otro día en la reunión-se encogió de hombros el moreno-tus sonrojos, sus miradas, y tú me lo acabas de confirmar

-a veces eres tan atento y otras, un estupido-dijo ella riendo-lo siento

-vale, pero porque estupido

-Harry, yo no quería causarte problemas con Ginebra-el la miro extrañado-desde que salimos ella esta asi conmigo, arisca, no hemos vuelto a hablar a solas, y digamos que hoy día, la haz cagado

-joder mione-dijo el tomándose la frente-tengo que ir a buscarla y hablar con ella-pidió

-tranquilo, que yo también me tengo que ir-sonrió ella-suerte y explícale bien todo a Ginny, por favor

-lo haré-le beso la mejilla y se desapareció en la puerta, tal cual lo hizo Hermione minutos después.

El trabajo en el ministerio estaba siendo sencillo, mas bien, casi no tenían trabajo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de muchos.

-Pero Herm, ¿has aceptado?-pregunto la cotilla de Luna que luego de salir de su trabajo en San Mungo se pasaba al de su amiga

-si, ya te lo dije, lo malo fue lo de George

-entiendo-dijo la rubia- dale tiempo

-si, creo que todo estará bien-nos vamos juntas-sus largas cuatro horas de trabajo habían cesado, tomo su chaqueta, y cuando iban cruzando el arco de la entrada un pelirrojo alto llega hasta las chicas-creo que todo paso antes de lo esperado-le susurro la ojimiel a la rubia que sonrió y se despidió

-nos vemos mañana entonces mione-la castaña asintio mientras acortaba el espacio entre su pelirrojo novio y ella.

-lo siento-dijo el apenado-creo que me he pasado

-no importa-le beso los labios y rodeo su cuello con sus propios brazos-que quieres hacer

-vamos a cenar, yo te invito-ella le volvió a besar y salieron abrazados, el con su mano en la cintura de la castaña como si fuera su posesión

Llegaron a un restaurant mágico, que en cuanto llegas al mesón dices lo que comerás, y cuando eliges mesa, la comida ya esta ahí. El local es muy moderno, mesas de vidrio con patas de metal, las paredes pintadas de color rojo, que contrastaba con el suelo negro y el techo también. Todo muy lindo, y con el típico olor a local nuevo.

_En el ministerio _

Draco estaba firmando unos papeles en su nueva oficina, era amplia, tenia un escritorio de roble lleno de papeles y plumas mágicas que firmaban al igual que él, a su espalda una gran ventana con vista al Londres muggle, dándole luz natural a la habitación, a uno de los costados habían dos sillones de cuero negro, y la alfombra del lugar era de un tono gris oscuro, casi parecía suciedad.

-Señor Malfoy lo buscan-dijo la voz chillona de una chica de aproximadamente 22 años, tenia el cabello castaño rizado, y era bajita, sus ojos eran de color verde

-¿quien es? Johanna-pregunto fríamente, pero mirando las piernas de la chica que lucia una pequeña falda.

-dice ser amigo suyo-contesto la chica, sonrojada por la mirada que daba el rubio-Zabini, Blaise zabinni

-hazlo pasar-pidió volviendo al vista a sus papeles, a los segundos por la puerta entro su amigo, con el aire Italiano de su familia.

-querido amigo-dijo siseante pero elegante, como todos los Slytherin

-que ocurre Zabini-pregunto directamente, y frió a la vez. De pronto se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas, Draco se levanto con una sonrisa pocas veces vista y abrazo a su amigo que contesto gustoso el gesto

-como estas Draco-pregunto el chico de ojos celestes

-bien, bien aburrido. Y tu ¿en que andas?-pregunto extrañado por la visita

-vine por dos razones-dijo el chico, lanzándose literalmente a uno de los sofá, perdiendo todo el porte elegante

-habla

-primero, venia a ver tu nuevo trabajo-el rubio rió-te atienden bien ¡eh!-dijo apuntando la puerta-_squisito_

-¿y lo segundo?-pregunto sonriendo

-he abierto un nuevo restaurant-dijo entusiasmado

-¿de comida italiana?-el moreno bufo

-Draco, no todo es Inglaterra o Italia, es de todo tipo de comida, ambiente moderno- el rubio asintio, Blaise era dueño de mas de cinco restaurantes en Londres, y asi también en otras ciudades. Hoy día esta abierto como su primer día, mañana será la inauguración

-eso es raro, ¿una comida antes de la inauguración?

-¡_essato!_, es nuevo, novedoso-el rubio sonrió-además, asi algunas personas de las que estarán en esta cena, podrán asistir a la inauguración mañana, asi que ahora te vienes conmigo a cenar, ¡en plan amigos claro! No te pases películas

-esta bien, espérame abajo y nos vamos-el moreno abandono la oficina, y unos minutos luego también Draco, salieron del ministerio y en un callejón se desaparecían, para reaparecer en el local del Italiano.

Había poca gente, mas de tres parejas no habían y un par de amigas. Draco se estaba encaminando a una mesa cuando ve a una conocida castaña. Le da un codazo a Blaise que se exalta y lo mira

-a que no sabes a quien me encontré hoy-le dijo y su amigo le miro dudoso-a Granger

-¿Granger? ¿La ratoncita de biblioteca?-el rubio asintio

-pero mas que ratoncita parece la bibliotecaria-dijo sonriendo de lado

-no me lo creo, Granger con curvas-susurro el moreno

-pues si, mira-y a punto a la mesa donde Hermione comía con un acompañante-vamos a molestar- Blaise rió, Draco podía haber crecido mucho, pero su madurez, a ves dejaba mucho que desear

-_buongiorno _Granger-dijo con voz sedosa Blaise

-¿nos conocemos?-pregunto Hermione

-no me recuerdas, soy Blaise Zabini-contesto el chico

-ah, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto a la defensiva la castaña, tras escuchar de quien se trataba

-tranquila-siseo-solo venia a decirte, que esta noche la casa invita

-pero que…-el moreno acentuó la sonrisa-gracias, entonces eres tu el dueño-el asintio

-pero porque no nos presentas a tu novio Granger-dijo la voz ronca de Draco Malfoy

-es George Weasley-el pelirrojo sonrió de lado. Hermione supo que había llegado el momento de iniciar la misión, quizás iba a tener que ceder un poco-y no es mi novio, es un amigo-los slytherin se miraron sonriendo y el pelirrojo escupió todo el liquido que bebía.

_**¿¿Que les ha parecido??**_

_**Se los hice largo asi que nadie se puede quejar**_

_**Ajaj**_

_**Un beso**_

_**DaniiBlack**_


	3. Sin novios, Por hoy

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING**

**Como están todos y todas:D yo me voy una semanita a algún lado del país, asi que demorare quizás mas de una semana en actualizar denuevo**

**Una pregunta ¿donde quieren que les responda los review? En la historia o a su correo :D, díganme lo que decidan **

**Un beso**

**Gracias a**

N. Elektra: como olvidarte pos, wena Naty ajaj O. Espero que te vaya mejor con tu ff . La verdad estoy mas floja que nunca para leer fics aja, pero bueno. Me fije en tu fic, solo de pasada y la protagonista no es conocida ¿cierto? Bueno, quizás es por ello que no ay mucha gente leyéndolo, creo que es por eso, por que el primer capitulo lo leí y estaba bastante interesante. Pero si por ejemplo hubieras puesto a Mione, Luna o Ginny en vez Jessica quizás habría mas gente que lo leyera :D, es solo una opinión y espero no te moleste el que me tome el atrevimiento de dártelo. Se que no soy la mejor escritora como para dar consejos pero bueno. Espero no te moleste. Un Beso. . Y dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev? aki o en tu correo ¿?

**Emmadrake:** ajajaj, que malvada! Riéndote de la pobre comadreja, digo Weasley xD ajja espero te guste el fic. . Y dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev? aki o en tu correo ¿?

**Shey:** gracias por seguirlo, espero que te guste el fic. . Y dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev? aki o en tu correo ¿?

**PatsyBlack** asi es hermy al ataque, esperaos que use la artillería pesada ajaj, uff, espero te guste el capi :D, besos. Y dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev? aki o en tu correo ¿?

**liliatenea:** QUE TIERNO TU RR, uff que lindas las palabras de verdad, me llegaron a todo el corazón :D gracias por ellas. Espero te guste el capi y no decepcionarte

**Namine1993** ajaja no sabes lo que me reí con eso de "poco mas y george ducha a los allí presentes" ajaja, creo que no pudiste expresarlo mejor :D en fin, gracias por seguir el fic. Y dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev?

aki o en tu correo ¿?

**angels46**: ajaj siiiii adoro a Lony ajja es adorable ella, creo que en la peli encontraron a la actriz que debía ser, esa cara de niña buena uff en fin, espero te guste el capi. Y veras como responderá George :O besos, (donde prefieres recibir la contestación de tus rr)**  
****Ellesmera Malfoy** que bueno lo encuentres entretenido, ajaj, trataría de poner cosas más chistosas pero mi sentido del humor no es muy divertido ajaj, en fin, un beso y gracias por seguir. Dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev?aki o en tu correo ¿?

**cote malfoy** ajajaj eres mala, MALA!!! Ajaj como te burlas del pobre george, ajaj, uff es que imagínate te hagan algo asi, si mi novio (cuando tenga claro) me negara, termino inmediatamente con el mi orgullo es mucho mayor al de los Weasley ajja, y dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev?

aki o en tu correo ¿?

**floh black**: O gracias por tus palabras, mas tiernas ajaj, en fin, quise poner un poco mas egocéntrico a Draco en este fic, y como dijiste, ES PERFECTO ajja, uff un beso y dime ¿Dónde prefieres que conteste a tus rev?

**Lady Blacky: **te digo algo!!, ERES MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Esas apuestas crueles que haces con tus amigas, xD, es como de películas, la típica niña que juega con los pobres hombres (tengo que guardar apariencias para mis lectores varones ajaj) uff prontito el día de san Valentín, que pena (, no tengo pareja ajaj pero bueno, ya veré que hago. Un beso para tu ¡! Y dime donde quieres que te conteste el rev :D  
**deeNiisseeC'**: ajajaj ya pronto se viene el Dramione y sus respectivas complicaciones, tratare de que disfruten mucho, y también bva para ti la pregunta. Donde quieres que te responda el rr :D

**TopiinaH'w** creo que yo también hubiera echo eso de quedarme con los dos, un rubio y un pelirrojo mmmm ajaj, la fantasía de toda chica. No olvido nunca a tu pandilla s, uff me da escalofríos acordare que existen y no fue una pesadilla el que me lo recordaras. En fin donde prefieres la respuesta del rev??  
**karyta34** espero no haberte hecho sufrir demasiado, ajaj uff ojala te guste el capi, y dime donde prefieres recibir la contestación del rr xD

**Capitulo 3: SIN NOVIOS, POR HOY **

-que paso comadreja_-¡HURON CALLATE!_, pensaba Hermione mientras su tortuoso plan comenzaba

-Malfoy, estábamos comiendo tranquilamente y tu llegas a hacer comentarios molestos-_era tan extraño no contestarle con insultos a ese hurón albino. Pero todo sea por el bien de Harry_, ya que si se retractaba a su mejor amigo le daría un ataque.

-solo bromeaba-defendió Blaise-por cierto, mañana habrá una inauguración, estas invitada

-gracias-dijo entre dientes. _Es que acaso no entendían que molestaban, además de la bronca que le daría su novio, estaban estos_-George-dijo Finalmente Hermione aburrida-se me a acabado el apetito, ¿vamonos?-si ellos no se iban, ella lo haría, no quería terminar golpeando a aquel rubio egocéntrico, desquiciado, etilista, racista y….Tonto.

-esta bien-dijo el todavía con la cara del mismo color que su cabello-gracias por lo de la cuenta-dijo al moreno para salir rápidamente y dejar a la castaña atrás.

_Ahora tengo que cargar con este otro que se enfadó. Ya vera cuando lleguemos a casa_-gracias por todo Zabini-dijo la castaña para tomar su chaqueta

-dime Blaise-sonrió el moreno, aunque claro, su sonrisa era totalmente burlona. _Es que no saben sonreír de otra forma, estos Slytherin son iguales_ pensó Herm mirando al rubio que tenia la misma expresión

-Adiós Malfoy-y se fue tras su "Amigo".

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, pero cuando por fin lo alcanzo, él desapareció y ella hizo lo mismo y denuevo estaban en su casa. El pelirrojo entro a la habitación y ella le siguió, estaba enojado y eso se noto cuando cerró la puerta en sus narices

-¡Dios George!-exclamo la ojimiel-quieres dejarte de niñadas

-¡Oh Claro, dejare de ser un inmaduro! ¿Qué importa que tu novia te niegue? claro, yo tengo la culpa-abrió la puerto e irónicamente le hizo una reverencia-siento tanto todo esto, creo que soy un estupido

-¡Para ya George!-el pelirrojo la miro alzando una ceja-no seas egoísta, te informare que fuiste ¡TU! Precisamente quien no quiso contar acerca de lo nuestro a tus padres y los demás-el chico comenzó a perder el color

-eso no tiene nada que ver, era el hurón saltarín-

-no George, creo que tu estas siendo demasiado injusto-el trato de acercarse pero ella le paró-alto ahí señor-el se detuvo-te he aguantado muchas estupideces y niñerías, ¿Qué porque estas con él? ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Quién es Joseph? ¿No creo que trabajes los sábados?-el bajo la cabeza incomodo- Eres un celoso, un desconfiado. ¿Y que hago yo? Le hago caso al señorito-estaba enojada y él se iba a enterar ¿le gustaba hacerle escenas? pues iba a probar de su propia medicina-estoy cansada de tu desconfianza, que no me creas. ¡ESTOY HARTA! Trato de darte el gusto en todo, no le contamos a tus padres de la relación, porque era demasiado pronto, llevamos más de un año y todavía es demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera a Harry le conté porque podía hablarlo, pero ¡Sorpresa! Ya lo sabe y ¿por que? Porque el señor es un celoso obsesivo-estaba respirando agitadamente. Y como su orgullo estaba tan caído tenia que hacer algo, decir algo._ Es obvio que me suplicara_- quizás…

-quizás que-pregunto el pelirrojo atento

-quizás debamos dejarlo-_ahora no dirá nada durante algunos segundos y luego me dirá que cambiara, y todo será como antes, ¡Que va! Mejor que antes. _Espero unos segundo a que él chico dijera algo, _tres, dos, uno_

-pues bien-_¿Queeeee?-_ Si tu crees que lo mejor es dejarlo, asi será-tomo su chaqueta y se fue sin decir otra palabra. La mandíbula de Hermione estaba desencajada. No sucedió nada de lo que debería haber sucedido, De repente sonrió_, se demorara 10 minutos en volver y pedirme perdón. _ Y sonriendo se fue a dar un baño mientras esperaba que algo pasara.

**Treinta segundos **_porque justo ahora el tiempo pasa tan lento_

**Un minuto**_ ¿cuanto va? ¿Una hora? _Consulto su reloj y bufó

**Cinco minutos** Ya estaba en la tina esperando nerviosa

**Cinco minutos y medio**

**Diez minutos**

**Treinta minutos**

**Una hora.** Y ese tiempo basto para que la chica se diera cuenta que había cometido un error. Comenzó a llorar mientras se salía de la bañera, la persona que mas quería en el mundo le había dejado.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto temprano para ir a trabajar, a pesar de haber terminado con George, la vida seguía y todas las parejas tenia problemas, si tenia suerte en un par de dias volverían y estarían como antes, solo tenia que esperar que se le pasara el enfado. Lamentablemente los Weasley se caracterizaban por lo cabezotas que podían ser.

Harry le había llamado para cerciorarse de que comenzaría la misión, o mejor dicho tortura. Se puso más que contento con lo de la inauguración, dijo que ese era el momento perfecto para entablar la intimidad con él. _Como si fuera fácil,_ fue lo primero que cruzo por la cabeza de la castaña cuando el moreno le dijo eso. Aun no sabia como llegar a el rubio, _quizás todavía seguía con las tonterías de la sangre, JA, una sangre sucia para conquistar a Draco Malfoy_. Aunque como había dicho, quizás había cambiado algo mas que sea.

Caminando hacia los ascensores se encontraba el rubito ese, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado. Corrió para alcanzarlo, a lo mejor esto le hacia olvidarse un rato de su novio, o mejor dicho EX – novio.

-Hola Mal…uhm, puedo llamarte Draco-¿Draco? Sonaba tan horriblemente vomitivo su nombre.

-…-Draco la miro extrañado alzando una ceja

-que-no podía mirarle asi, tenia que hacer el esfuerzo de llamarle por su horrible y feo nombre, y -el le miraba de esa forma

-esta bien, donde están las cosas esas de los muggles para recordar_-¿Cámaras? Draco anti-muggles Malfoy sabe lo que es una cámara_

-si no quieres no importa, es solo que pensé que las diferencias del pasado habían sido anuladas, por la madurez que en algún momento nos llega a… algunas personas-dijo irónicamente

-soy maduro-exclamo-Hermione-¡dijo burlándose!

-y tu iras esta noche-pregunto como si nada

-no-¡¿_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

-oh, que pena-esto arruinaba todo, mejor no le diría nada a Harry sino, el chico que había sido sometido a _Crucios _y un_ Avada Kedavra_ iba a morir de un infarto

-¿te importa?-¿Qué si le importaba? Claro que no

-no, no tendría porque-el alzo una ceja

-¿es que acaso vas a admitir que me tienes ganas desde el colegio y quieres saber con quien me acostare esta noche?-_sinceramente, Malfoy tuvo un derrame en el cerebro. O la única neurona que le quedaba había explotado por pensar mucho en que corbata ponerse el día de hoy_

-creo que no-dijo ella sonriendo burlona-solo era curiosidad

-si tu lo dices-susurro él. _EGOCENTRICO_ esa palabra llego repentinamente a los pensamientos de Hermione –Debo admitir Granger, que me hiciste pasar un buen rato en este ascensor, pero yo me bajo aquí-dijo el rubio cuando la puerta se abrió

-tu no trabajas en el noveno piso-el volteo sonriendo

-no te coloques celosa Leoncita-dijo riendo y dejando a Hermione un tanto sonrosada, pero del enfado.

Hermione subió hasta su propia oficina, al llegar se dio cuenta de que tenia bastante trabajo, una familia había dejado en estado deplorable a un pobre elfo, esta demás decir que eran "sangre pura".

_En otro lugar_

-Ginny entiende, Hermione no tiene nada que ver con Harry

-los pille muy abrazaditos y me restriegan en la cara que fueron novios-se quejo la pelirroja. Luna rodó los ojos y bufo

-¿pues los has visto teniendo sexo?-pregunto de golpe, la chica de ojos marrones comenzó a enrojecer y negó-¿tocándose?-volvió a negar-¿besarse en los labios?-y volvió a hacerlo-ni siquiera estabas cuando fueron novios ¿recuerdas?

-argh Luna, no se que hacer con estos celos, es que solo imaginármelos se me revuelve el estomago

-pues yo creo que le debes una disculpa a mione-insitito y la pelirroja asintio

-creo que lo haré pronto, fue mi mejor amiga y he sido un poco injusta

-poco-rió la rubia

-si poco-y pronto comenzaron a reír juntas

_En el restaurant de Blaise_

El moreno con su varita hacia retoques al local, junto a otros magos. Aunque mas que nada usaba la varita para mezclar tragos y luego los probaba. Por la entrada del lugar una rubia con impactantes curvas cruzaba la estancia., sonreía ante la mirada de todos los babosos que le miraban. Cualquiera diría que era pariente de Malfoy, pero al que lo hiciera estaba equivocado.

Camino con su paso elegante hasta llegar al moreno que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos al verla, pero era por el asombro que le causo esto.

-Tanto tiempo Blaise-dijo la chica sin sacar su sonrisa del rostro

-Pansy que haces aquí-dijo el frunciendo el ceño

-Blaise cariño, como recibes asi a tu amiga-pregunto la rubia

-Pansy, tu debías estar en el local de Alemania-ella rodó los ojos

-ya deje a alguien allí, ven, dame un abrazo. Y el chico hizo lo que le pidió-como esta mi Draco

-trabajando-ella sonrió-y en el ministerio-ella rió-y tu porque vienes

-es Isabella-

-quien es ella-pregunto extrañado

-¿No recuerdas a Isabella?-pregunto anonadada-la pelirroja con curvas espectaculares y un cutis perfecto-

-la…la…-la rubia asintio-que ocurre con ella

-me la encontré en Paris-el frunció el ceño-estaba de vacaciones asi que no te alteres, bueno, el caso es que dijo que vendría a Londres

-¡Oh no!-negó

-¡Oh si!-bufo el morocho-y esta vez si que esta empeñada en volver con Draco y tu sabes como es ella, desde que estuvieron esa noche en .donde tu sabes haciendo cosas que te imaginaras, quedo loca, dice que esta dispuesta a hablar con Narcisa.

-eso no le hará gracia a Draco-afirmo el italiano

-pues ella me dijo eso

-y cuando vendrá

-no lo se, pero no creo que sea pronto, quizás dentro de dos meses, esta con una campaña en una revista glamorosa de Paris

-aun tenemos tiempo.-susurro el chico-bueno hay que avisarle de todas formas a Draco y cambiemos de tema-la rubia se removió inquieta-dime porque has venido, la verdad

-No se a que te refieres Blaise-dijo la chica

-has terminado con el Alemán ese, ¿no es asi?-ella le miro asintiendo

-éramos tan felices, pero cometí un error-se culpo ella

-que hiciste

-tuve una recaída con un francés, cuando fui a Paris-el negó-te prometo que lo quería, yo lo amaba-el moreno comenzó sentirse incomodo-pero soy una tota

-lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa, yo tengo trabajo que hacer

-Ay! Blaise, eres un insensible-dijo la chica tomando sus cosas y largándose del lugar

_Horas mas tarde_

-Lunita, tienes que acompañarme-pidió la castaña

-dile a Ginny que te acompañe-la aludida la miro

-no creo que Ginny quiera-Luna miro a la pelirroja-Ginny tu me acompañarías-pregunto suavemente

-por su puesto, no hay fiesta que me quiera perder, venga Luna ayúdame a arreglarla-la castaña le miro extrañada-perdóname mis estupideces y volvamos a ser las de siempre-la ojimiel sonrió y se dejo manejar por sus amigas

Un hechizo aquí, otro aca, maquillaje ahí, otro poco por allá, mucho maquillaje, poco maquillaje. Muy brillante, muy opaco. Eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban en la casa de Luna.

-Boala-dijo la rubia-como siempre, un buen trabajo-sonrió-creo que yo también iré, no quiero perderme el momento en que conquistes al sexy Draco

-entonces apúrate para que nos vayamos, ya son las nueve y media-dijo Hermione. Mientras se sentaba en el sofá del dormitorio junto a la pelirroja-como van las cosas con Harry

-mal-susurro-he sido un espanto de novia, el pobre me a soportado aun asi, hace un mes que nada de nada-dijo dándole un doble sentido a las palabras

-UN MES!-la pelirroja le miro con reproche-oh! Lo siento

-si un mes, pero tu porque te sorprendes si tu tampoco ¿o si?

-no yo no-dijo rápidamente, Y fue con ese comentario que se dio cuenta que tenia de vuelta a su amiga Ginny, porque la chica le miro con una sonrisa picara.

-Nos vamos-pregunto Luna sonriendo. Se había puesto un vestido Blanco, que le deba un toque angelical, era hasta mas debajo de las rodillas.

-no vamos-confirmo Ginny. Y juntas se desaparecieron, para reaparecer frente al restaurant, todo era perfecto. La gente no era tanta, solo la justa, y el ambiente era perfecto dentro, había bailarines sobre unos mesones y la música era altísima.

-WoW, Hermione Granger vino a mi fiesta-dijo la voz del dueño del lugar mirando. Tenía un vestido rojo con algunos toques de brillo. Su cabello alisado le llegaba hasta la cintura. Miro a un lado y vio a Luna y más allá estaba la exquisita pelirroja. Igual de estupenda que en la escuela-veo que los años no han hecho mas que maravillas con ustedes-dijo sonriendo

-hola Blaise-dijo la castaña mas animada, ese italiano sabia como llegar a las mujeres

-si me esperan un momento les traigo compañía

-no es necesario-comenzó a decir Hermione pero Ginny que vestía de verde le interrumpió

-claro-las chicas le miraron-oh vamos a divertirnos, olvidémonos que tenemos novios, solo por hoy-

-si olvídenlo-susurro la ojimiel. Fueron hasta una barra donde les sirvieron unos extraños tragos que hicieron que su estado anímico subiera al máximo. Y al rato llego nuevamente el morocho con dos amigos, uno castaño y un rubio

-el es Theo-las chicas asintieron-lo recuerdan

-algo-estaban gritando debido a la fuerte música. El castaño saco a bailar a Luna quien gustosa salio a la pista.

-y este es Draco Malfoy, por supuesto-dijo riendo

-como olvidar al hurón-dijo Ginny bromeando y el rubio le rodeo con la cintura y le saco a bailar

-creo que nos quedamos solos-le susurro al oído al chico

-eso creo, siempre la fea queda al ultimo

-¿fea?-pregunto el moreno y la castaña sonrió-yo no creo que seas fea, contigo los años hicieron mejores cosas que con la pelirroja

-ajaja, gracias supongo-el sonrió de lado y cuando estaban por salir a bailar una rubia se les acerco.

-¿Granger?-le pregunto fuertemente. Y a Hermione le basto escuchar su voz tan ¿femenina? Para saber de quien se trataba

-Parkinson- susurro

-vaya que has cambiado-le comento

-tu estas igual

-la perfección no tiene arreglos-comento la chica, la castaña rodó los ojos-Blaise, ando buscando a tu amigo-el moreno apunto a la pista y dijo

-por ahí debe andar, venga Hermione vamos a Bailar-y la ayudo a avanzar entre la gente para poder tener un sitio. Si es que había pensado que no era tanta gente, se había equivocado. Comenzaron a bailar, aunque el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza y todos estaban medios exaltados, por eso no parecía que bailaran.

-Cambio de pareja-grito la pelirroja que venia cerca. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione paso de los brazos del moreno que le sonreía mientras bailaba con la pelirroja, a los de Malfoy

-¿Qué tal Leoncita?-pregunto el rubio. Y Hermione no supo porque de pronto hacia demasiado calor en el lugar.

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Salvó?**_

_**Jaja**_

_**Uff comentarios en sus review**_

_**Si no es gusto algo me avisan**_

_**:D**_

_**Besos**_

_**DaniiBlack**_


	4. ¿Que paso?

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE J.K. ROWLING**

**Siento la demora, no puedo responderles ahora, peroa sus correos nmo faltara, gracias :D**

**Gracias chicas por sus rev, prometo devolverles el rr :D**

**Topa Lupin Black****  
****dayis****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****N. Elektra****  
****Namine1993****  
****PatsyBlack****  
****angels46**

**karyta34**

**0obabyo0**

**Capitulo 4:¿QUE PASO?**

Luna bailaba mirando a todos lados, Hermione se había desaparecido al igual que el rubio. Sabia que podía ser buena señal, la misión podía estar yendo _de viento en popa_, pero vamos, era Malfoy ¿y si le hacia algo?. Theo bailaba tomándole la cintura y ella se removió un poco incomoda.

-que ocurre-pregunto el castaño. Ella sonrió y contesto

-no encuentro a mione-el miro alrededor ayudándole a buscar pero la castaña no se encontraba por ninguna parte

-quizás esta con Blaise-comento

-Blaise esta allí con Ginny-el vio en dirección donde miraba la chica.

-que extraño, debió haber ido con Malfoy a algún sitio-eso si que seria raro, ¿Malfoy con Herm en algún sitio sin ser vistos?

_En la madriguera_

-¿Cómo que terminaron?-preguntaba el menor de los pelirrojos

-asi fue, pero ella lo decidió. Si es lo que quería no la obligare a estar conmigo

Ronald comenzó a pasearse inquieto. Todos lo veían como distraído, pero no, el se daba perfectamente cuenta de las cosas, sabia que Hermione estaba enamorada de su hermano y que debía estar pasándola mal. Ahora entendía porque Luna había decidido sacarle a distraerse.

En ese momento una imagen se formo en su cabezo. Hermione acostada con los ojos hinchados en su gran cama, con una caja de pañuelos en una mano y una cuchara en la otra, viendo una película romántica y un tarro de helado de chocolate casi vació. Sintió pena por ella pero negó con la cabeza, su mejor amiga no era de esas chicas que se echaban a morir por rompimientos. Seguramente estaría contándoles su versión de los hechos a Luna. SI, estaba casi seguro de que eso era lo que hacían.

_De vuelta a la fiesta_

Odio, eso era lo que reflejaban los ojos de la castaña, o lo que pretendía ella expresar. El rubio sonreía de lado burlonamente.

-vamos Granger no seas exagerada-dijo riendo

-Malfoy me tocaste un seno-dijo ella acentuando la ultima palabra-con que derecho haces esto-

-fue un descuido, no lo hice por gusto, créelo-se defendió aun sonriendo, lo que enfurecía aun mas a la ojimiel

-todos conocen tu reputación Malfoy no debes actuar conmigo-dijo ella

-Merlín que mujer-se quejo el bufando despacio para no ser escuchado

-te escuche pedazo de inútil

-tranquilízate-dijo el cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a la barra y tomaba asiento, la castaña le siguió enojada-y no te hagas, estoy seguro de que te gusto

-eres un imbécil, cretino, infeliz, estupido y……y….-el le miro alzando una ceja esperando que ella dijera algo mas

-y que

-y…-justo cuando necesitaba que su diccionario cerebral estuviera abierto a los insultos, no se le ocurría nada-tonto

-oh, que cruel eres-dijo el haciéndose el ofendido. Ella comenzó a enrojecer de la rabia. Y agarro uno de los tantos vasos encantados que estañan flotando sobre el mesón, y lo bebió todo de un sorbo, el rubio le miro extrañado y arrugando el ceño divertido.

¿Cuántos vasos llevaba? Había perdido la cuenta, _la sabelotodo bebiendo como desquiciada,_ Draco sonrió ante tal escenario, nunca se imagino que Hermione-soy la prefecta perfecta-Granger tomara tanto.

-vamos a otro lado-dijo la castaña-aquí hace mucho calor-

-estas borracha Granger-dijo el rubio burlón, ella sonrió y negó

-estoy contenta Draki Poo, no borracha-el ojigris francio el seño

-no me digas asi-ella sonrió y lo arrastro lejos del lugar.

Ginny vio a Hermione salir del lugar abrazada Malfoy, era extraño pero su amiga necesitaba divertirse, y si el juguete fuera el mismísimo Voldemort, la hubiera dejado sola.

Todo su problema con su novio la había tenido bastante deprimida, pero en este preciso momento había olvidado todo con el bello italiano que la presionaba contra si. Blaise había sido una de sus tantas conquistas en el colegio, o mejor dicho ella fue una de las de él. Como tonta había caído, y el muy estupido la uso un par de noches y la boto. Y fue literalmente, porque la saco de la habitación a empujones y ella cayó en el suelo. Nunca sintió tanta impotencia en su vida, nunca un hombre la había tratado asi de mal. Pero ella era Ginebra Weasley y con una Weasley no se jugaba. Iba a devolverle la carta y ahí vería si le gusta que hagan con él, lo que él hacia con la primera falda que se le cruzaba.

-tengo sed-susurro la pelirroja al moreno en su oído.

-¿whisky?-pregunto el chico, ella negó

-agua-el asintio y se alejo de la pista. Al parecer todo seria mas fácil de lo estipulado, cuando el italiano llego ella sonrió y el vaso con agua lo derramo en su cuello

-calor-susurro el chico burlón y ella sonrió picaramente.

_**Al otro día**_

_Comodidad, suavidad._ Eso era lo que sentía debajo, sabanas suaves seguramente de seda o satín. J_aqueca, nauseas,_ eso era lo que sentía dentro de ella, era como si en su cabeza, muchos taladros perforaran. _Un momento, ¿satín?_ Hermione comenzó a reaccionar, según lo que ella recordaba en su cama había sabanas de algodón. Lentamente fue abriendo los parpados, y se sentó en la cama donde estaba, esa cama no era suya. No podía distinguir mucho, ya que estaba todo bastante oscuro, solo se veía la luz que bordeaba una puerta enfrente de la cama. Agua corriendo se escuchaba dentro, era la ducha, PARO, se acostó nuevamente en la cama y la puerta se escucho abrir, y mucha luz invadió el lugar, un Lummus quizás, _maldita sea con lo que me duele la cabeza._ Decidió asomarse un poco y unos pies descalzos de un tamaño perfecto, como los de los dioses en sus estatuas griegas. Unas piernas bien formadas, una toalla roja cubriendo sus caderas y unos pectorales demasiado perfectos, su pecho era blanco, una gota de agua pasaba justo por ahí, bordeo su ombligo y desapareció en la toalla. Inconcientemente se mordió el labio inferior, siguió subiendo su vista y un ancho cuello, pero no por eso corto, una mandíbula dura, unos labios finos en una mueca burlona, su recta nariz, ojos grises y ese pelo rubio platinado que no quería ver, porque sabia a quien pertenecía, estaba mojado y desordenado.

-Admirándome Granger-_oh no-_ ¡vaya nochecita eh!-_nochecita, ¿Qué hice?_ Miro debajo de las sabanas encontrándose con sus bragas rosadas y una camisa que no era suya, y que en su vida la había visto, bueno, si la había visto pero en…Abrió los ojos asustada y miro al rubio que la miraba sonriendo_ ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? No recuerdo nada, Merlín por favor que todo esto sea una sueño, digo una terrible pesadilla_

-¿que paso?-¿_eso lo dije yo?_ La castaña estaba mas que confundida y la mueca en el rostro de Malfoy no le ayudaba en nada, el saliendo de la ducha solo con una toalla, ella en una cama que no era suya y con una camisa que pertenecía al hurón. No era precisamente su fantasía.

-¿no recuerdas nada?-pregunto el sin sonreír

-puedes responder-exigió ella-es mala educación responder con una pregunta-no podía dejar de ser la sabelota ni por la mañana. Pensó Draco

-pues, pasamos la noche juntos-dijo el como si nada, mientras se acercaba al gran armario y sacaba de el una camisa rojo vino y se la colocaba. Hermione mientras tanto trago saliva-es entendible que no lo recuerdes, suelo noquearlas de placer-dijo el divertido

-esto no es gracioso, has abusado de mi-dijo ella saliendo de la cama y acercándose a él amenazadora

-de hecho fuiste tu quien insistió, la que me despojo de mi camisa que en este momento llevas puesta, quien desabrocho el cierre de mi pantalón, quien me saco los…

-ya cállate, no te …no te creo nada-dijo ella dudando

-la verdad creo que no te acuerdas porque estabas un poco tomada-¿_Tomada_? Unas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza.

Ella tomando, tomando, tomando y tomando un liquido de color caramelo claro que podías ver a través de ella, imágenes borrosas de ella empujando al rubio, mejor dicho aprisionándolo, un beso.

-has abusado de mi hurón-dijo ella empujándolo

-no, tu fuiste quien se me lanzo encima-ella negó

-estaba borracha y tu no me detuviste

-querías diversión, no una niñera-respondió-deberías vestirte, es viernes y hay que trabajar-_Diablos, _miro con rabia a su…enemigo y tomo su ropa, se vistió y salio echa una furia-NO TE DESPIDES CON UN BESITO-grito él antes de que ella desapareciera de la mansión Malfoy. Y estallo en carcajadas.

-que hice Merlín-se repetía la castaña mientras entraba al edificio donde vivía. Ni siquiera miro al conserje que quedo con la palabra en la boca y camino rápidamente hasta el ascensor que le llevaba hasta su piso, aun pensando en lo ocurrido. Ni en sus peores sueños se habría imaginado acostarse con Malfoy. Metió la llave de color plata, como los ojos de Malfoy, a la cerradura y entro.

-Herms-¡_oh no!-_tenemos que hablar-_Que le diría ahora _

-George yo…-comenzó a decir ella, pero el la paro

-no se donde estabas-y ella sintió como comenzaba a palidecer-y no te estoy preguntando, quiero cambiar, pero si es contigo será mas fácil-estaba siendo un dulce y ella la muy put…en su primera noche de soltera le engañaba-perdóname, creo que me pase y lo siento.-_Al diablo con todo,_ pensó hermione y se acerco a él y lo beso con tanta desesperación que él se extraño pero le respondió. George estaba siendo acorralado por ella mientras se besaban. Luego de una abrupta separación Hermione miro al pelirrojo con extrañeza. Pasó la lengua por sus labios y dijo

-hablemos en al tarde, me tengo que ir a trabajar-pidió y el asintio sonriendo, se acerco nuevamente a besarla y se marcho

_¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué no se sintió satisfecha con ese beso?_ Ambas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza cuando se tomo la poción para la Jaqueca y cuando se ducho. Opto por un traje negro, como su estado de ánimo. Si bien regresar con George la tenia contenta, se sintió extraña en aquel beso, le falto algo. Pudo ser el que apenas respondió por su urgencia, que hasta a ella le sorprendió. Eso era. Pero el porque de su negro humor fue el ser despertada en la casa de los Malfoy y saber que había compartido un acto tan importante para ella con un ser despreciable.

-Buenos dias señorita Granger-saludo el joven conserje

-Buenos dias, ¿Por qué dejo pasar a george a mi departamento y no me aviso?-se quejo

-trate de decirle cuando llego-ella se sonrojo-pero paso apresurada y no le pude comentar que su novio había llegado

-descuida, nos vemos-dijo para salir y desaparecerse en el callejón. El ministerio como nunca estaba vació, lo que decía que estaba llegando tarde. Se apresuro a llegar al ascensor y a trabajar.

_Minutos más tarde _

Había llegado hace unos 10 minutos a la oficina y su jefe le estaba regañando por llegar tarde, era la primera vez que pasaba y como la trataba

-pero señor fue una emergencia, de verdad lo siento. No volverá a pasar-pidió

-no volverá a pasar, eso lo tengo por seguro.-hermione le miro extrañada-recuerda el ascenso que estaba esperando-le pregunto y ella asintio- Los superiores me pidieron que hubiera uno desde esta semana. Me Propusieron a un empleado del sector de Azkaban. Negué, y dije que la tenia a usted como opción-se comenzó a sentir orgullosa, sabia que era la favorita del jefe y por ello estaba mas desilusionado de que llegara tarde- pero el retraso de hoy esta siendo registrado y no por mi precisamente, Si tiene otra falta el ascenso no ira.

-perdón, pero ¿supervisor?-pregunto la chica

-asi es hay un supervisor. Oh, adelante-dijo de pronto a alguien que acababa de entrar-Señorita Granger, el Señor Malfoy esta sustituyendo a Roger en esto y es el propuesto para el ascenso

-Pero el viene llegando al ministerio-se quejo-no pueden hacerme esto

-lo siento señorita Granger, ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hablar con el Señor Malfoy

-Draco-dijo el rubio y su jefe sonrió. Al parecer, el rubito este estaría mas que nunca cerca de ella.

**Fin del capi, siento la tardanza pero llegue hace poco de un viajecito que hice, ojala les guste**

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	5. Todo sea por la orden

**Vale aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino que de J. K. ROWLING una genio según yo**

**Chicas y chicos, uff gracias por sus review, aunque no me fue muy bien cn esta historia nueva, gracias por los que si me dieron una oportunidad nuevamente para entretenerles. **

**karyta34** tienes tildado a Draco de un pervertido violador ajajaj, no Draco no se aprovecho de mione, solo siguió el juego :D un beso

**Ethel Potter:** hola :D el harry ginny no será ajaj, no te preocupes, odio la pareja, ellos serán apartes, Draco y mione, uff adoro la pareja espero te guste el capi. Que bueno te gustara mi otro fic "Lo logramos " creo que fue el mejor que tuve. Un beso

**PatsyBlack** Draco es un irónico ajaj, me encanta el sarcasmo, suelo usarlo bastante, espero que este capi me haya quedado mejor, besos

**N. Elektra** ajaj Draco supervisor, veamos que dificultades o "privilegios" pueden traerle a Hermione esto. :D

**angels46** ajajja creo que cualquiera se hubiese tirado, y literalmente, a los brazos de Draco. Besos angie

**Lucy C. Evans**aquí la continuación, ojala te guste. besos

**Capitulo 5, TODO SEA POR LA ORDEN**

_No, No y no_, imposible haber tenido algo con ese hurón. Con ese ególatra y petulante hombre. Hermione se paseaba en su oficina mientras el rubio sonreía de lado observándola.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme?-pregunto la castaña

-No entiendo tu actitud Granger-contesto el rubio.

-tengo un caso importante, es eso-replico

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-eres un fastidio

-si de algo te sirve, no tuvimos sexo. Hubo unos besos y dormimos en la misma cama pero no paso de eso-ella lo miro volteando de golpe, extrañamente no fue tan reconfortante saber eso, un vació se había creado en su estomago, la misión de Harry no la podía llevar a cabo. Todo estaba mal

-hablas en serio-pregunto la castaña mordiéndose el labio

-si, no estoy tan desesperado para aprovecharme de una mujer ebria

-es la primera vez que me pasa

-si tu lo dices-dijo el rubio acercándose a ella. Quien estaba sentada en el escritorio, mas bien, sujeta

-no recuerdo nada-susurro ella nerviosa porque el chico se acercaba cada vez mas.

-con lo borracha que estabas-agrego el mientras colocaba sus manos a los costados de ella aprisionándola-podría ayudarte a recordar-dijo inclinándose a ella.

-Hermione tenemos que…-Harry acababa de entrar y sonrió-perdona que moleste-Hermione paso por debajo de los brazos de Draco escapando. Tomo a Harry del brazo y se lo llevo fuera

-veo que has avanzado-Hermione le miro severamente

-esto es peor de lo que pensé Harry-dijo regañándolo

-¿te hizo algo?-pregunto asustado

-no, pero es él quien hace todo.

-mejor, confió en ti mione, pero pensé que no habías avanzado, por ello vine, pero veo que es mejor de lo que creo-Hermione bufó-nos vemos pronto-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Entro en su oficina y en su puesto estaba Draco sonriendo, nunca lo vio mas elegante, sus manos cruzadas sobre su estomago, pálidas con sus largos dedos, que eran suaves por lo que a apreciado, su traje oscuro le hacia ver aun mas estupendo. Y no lo podía negar sus ojos eran lo que mas le gustaban. _Todo sea por la orden, _pensó la chica antes de acercarse rápidamente, sentarse sobre él y besarlo.

_En otro lugar_

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta?-insistía Pansy en la oficina de Blaise

-Pansy-dijo en voz baja el moreno-me duele la cabeza, tengo sueño y no se donde esta tu Draco.

-Pues no se donde se metió, en un principio temí que se fuera con la sangre sucia, pero es estupido y me dije: Draco con una impura-Blaise rodó los ojos, sabia que su amigo ya no tenia tan metido el asunto de la sangre, al igual que él y Pansy ya no se preocupaba de hacerles la vida imposible, pero cuando no estaba con ese tipo de personas, podía ser la persona mas cruel al hablar de ellos.

La miro un segundo. Pansy fue su primer amor, porque aunque todos lo vieran como imposible, los slytherin si sentían, no les tenían permitido demostrarlo, aunque en su caso el único que siempre lo supo fue Theodore, Draco se hubiera burlado de él por ello. Era el príncipe de las serpientes quien tocaba, besaba y tenia a Pansy. Y ella por su puesto no se quejaba, pero la chica no era una santa.

_**Flash Back**_

Dos jóvenes morenos se besaban, ella sobre él, Blaise y Pansy. Estaban en la habitación de él chico. En el baño escondidos, si los veían podían pasar una mala racha

-Pansy-dijo él mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa

-uhm

-es necesario todo esto

-que cosa-dijo ella sin dejar de besarlo

-estar escondidos-ella se alejo del italiano

-que tiene, es la única forma. Draco me ve cuando quiere es por ello que estamos juntos y ya sabes que si se entera alguien no seré yo quien pierda

-no le temo a eso-ella comenzó a reír-porque no tenemos algo los dos, no entiendo porque Malfoy-ella rió aun mas fuerte, se levanto del chico acomodo su ropa y le dijo

-Blaise, eres uno de mis amigos-sintió como su estomago era apretado con tal confesión-Es Draco Malfoy de quien hablas, el chico mas rico de Hogwarts y quizás del mundo mágico, el futuro ayudante del señor oscuro, que aunque no quiera ser mortifaga, es el destino que nos toco y que mejor que siendo una de las privilegiadas. Además sumémosle el hecho de que es el chico mas atractivo que hay en el colegio-Siempre era lo mismo, Draco primero-esto es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, pero tanta palabrería me canso- la morena se acerco a el y rozo sus labios. Blaise trato de profundizar aquel beso pero ella retiro su cabeza-adiós Zabini

_**Fin Flash back **_

Esa fue quizás la razón por la cual nunca hubo algo grande con la ahora rubia que tenia enfrente. Cualquiera diría que sentía envidia de su amigo, porque no podía negarlo Draco Malfoy es el mejor amigo que tenia, y a pesar de todas las "virtudes" del rubio, era quien mas sufría maltratos de su padre, quien no tenia permitido querer, a quien le tenían un futuro escrito, quien tenia una agenda con las cosas que hacer, quien no era él, sino Lucius Malfoy, su padre, porque era ese viejo Mortífago quien manejaba a su hijo como una marioneta.

Al pasar el tiempo, Blaise le contó de su afecto hacia Pansy y Draco hizo algo que nunca creyó hiciera, termino su relación oficial con la chica, a pesar de las quejas de los padres de Parkinson y los suyos propios. A pesar de todo esto nunca pudo consolidar su relación con la chica, a quien lo superficial le gano.

Pero todo eso no impidió que tuviera una amistad con ella, que a veces era un tanto aburrida pero en el fondo. BIEN en el fondo la rubia era más que unas espectaculares curvas.

-entonces no se donde esta-escucho que dijo Pansy

-deberías irte, tengo que abrir el local y quizás me iré a casa, dejare al encargado

-claro, que estupida fui al venir aquí, si ayer estabas con la Weasel esa- Blaise ni la miro-parece que se te olvido lo que le hiciste hace unos añitos-El italiano levanto al cabeza y se puso a recordar. Un baño, un camino hasta la torre de Slytherin entre besos y risas, ropa en el suelo, un cuerpo pálido, un cabello rojo fuego, gemidos. Un golpe, repulsión, la misma chica en el suelo…llorando-Espero que recuerdes querido, nos vemos-y se marcho dejando a Blaise más que afligido. Tendría que hacer meritos, porque en este momento la pelirroja le estaba interesando…de verdad.

_De vuelta con Hermione_

Draco la tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre la mesa sin dejar de besarla. Ella le trataba de desabrochar aquella camisa que parecía difícil de sacar.

-Para-dijo la castaña empujándolo sobre el asiento

-¿Qué ocurre?

-que ¿Qué ocurre? Soy Granger, la sabelotodo impura

-Y yo soy Draco perfecto Malfoy-dijo ironizando el rubio

-tengo que trabajar-_si no puedes con los problemas, huye._ Una frase que había aprendido con una amiga, por irónico que sonara.

-esta bien, no te anotare esta falta, después de todo no la pasamos tan mal juntos ¿eh?-le guiño un ojo a la castaña. Hermione se preguntaba como podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación asi. Parece que a los slytherin si les enseñaban cosas. Por que en Gryffindor donde sus Características eran: Coraje,_valor_ y honor. Valor. Eso era algo que en este momento le hacia falta. Godric estaría revolcándose en su tumba ahora mismo.

-ni una palabra de esto a nadie Malfoy-dijo antes de que el hombre saliera por la puerta. Que al escuchar esto volteo y avanzo hasta ella

-de acuerdo, _Hermione-_Dijo Draco rozando sus labios con al chica. _Porque tenia que ser tan podidamente atractivo_. Luego de eso se fue de la oficina dejándole mas que turbada. Lamentablemente para ella ese beso no seria olvidado tan fácilmente.

Draco caminaba sonriente por los pasillos del ministerio, mientras era visto, o mejor dicho OBSERVADO por la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban cerca. El sabía que era atractivo, millonario pero también sabía que algunas miradas eran de curiosidad, al fin y al cabo. Era un ex –mortífago, y la mayor razón de tenerlo en el ministerio era para mantenerlo ocupado y vigilado.

Lo de hace un rato con cierta castaña no podía negar qu le había gustado. Claro que él no era estupido y encontraba raro que ella le besara asi como asi, nunca se imagino a Granger infiel, porque estaba seguro de que ella tenia algo con una de las comadrejas gemelas. Eso era más que obvio. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener algo con una mujer, y menos con una que juraba su enemistad, y asi también averiguaría que se traía en manos la Granger esa.

Hermione se mordía tontamente los labios y su respiración todavía no se normalizaba.¿Que haría ahora? ¿Qué era lo que seguía ahora? No sabia como actuar, como tendría que saludarle próximamente, seguir usando el _ Malfoy. ¿_O llamarle por su nombre como lo hizo él? Sonó tan raro el _Hermione_ de sus labios, pero extrañamente no le molesto, se podría decir que le gusto. Quizás estaba aburrida de tantos años de burlas y estaba madurando. Quizás fuese eso o…o otras cosas.

Tomo unas carpetas para poder salir a almorzar y cuando abría la puerta recibió una visita muy especial.

-Hola Herm-dijo George con un ramo de flores en su mano-ten, son para ti-¿y con su ex que hacia?

-gracias George, no debiste molestarte

-no es molestia, a mi novia le puedo dar este tipo de detalles.-_¿Novia? ¿Eso quería decir que volvían?_, Hermione le sonrió nerviosamente mientras el la abrazaba-me perdonaste ¿no es asi?-pregunto

-si George, solo fue un mal entendido-susurro ella contra su hombro.

-gracias mione, vamos juntos a comer-le pidió. Ella asnito y le siguió. Le quería y mucho pero se sentía mal por lo de la "misión de Harry". Como todo ser humano tenia que echarle la culpa a alguien.

George estaba siendo tierno, en el camino le decía que estaba linda, que la quería y dejaba de ser el bromista de siempre para ser el romántico que nadie conocía.

-Blaise que haces-pregunto Draco quien había llegado al local de su amigo.

-hola Draco, estaba revisando como estuvo lo de anoche, además en el periódico salio como un gran evento-comento riendo-y a ti que te paso que te desapareciste, Pansy estuvo esta mañana preguntado por ti y yo no tenia ni idea-el rubio sonrió e lado

-pase la noche por ahí

-no me digas que con Granger-y comenzó a hacer señas

-no paso a mayores pero hoy día en la oficina fue ella quien se me pego y beso

-¿de verdad?-Blaise no se lo creía totalmente, La monja de Granger haciendo ese tipo de espectáculos, era digno de ver.

-asi es, puede ser que se traiga algo entre manos-le comento a su amigo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

-porque lo dices

-es Granger Blaise

-lo se pero todas pueden cambiar, a lo mejor ahora es una chica de lo mas erótica-comenzó a formar formas de curvas con sus manos-

-pero y su novio

-¿tiene novio?

-no seas estupido, es obvio que la comadreja sea su novio

-¿la comadreja amiga de Potter? Siempre anduvo detrás de ella per…

-no él del otro día, el que tiene un igual-Blaise asintio

-aunque no lo creo, quizás sean solo amigos-el rubio se levanto a buscar unos vasos. La oficina del italiano era diferente al resto del local, era más elegante, aunque tenia una gran ventana que solo se veía al exterior es decir, los clientes no podían ver hacia la oficina, solo veían un cuadro. Draco estaba sirviendo Whisky cuando por la ventana vio a la castaña entrando de la mano con el pelirrojo chico

-mira Blaise, ¿Qué te dije?-el moreno miro y los vio

-quizás no sea de esas chicas fieles-el rubio rodó los ojos un poco enfadado, aunque no sabia si por ser un estupido segundo plato o porque esa castaña estuviera con otro.

George corrió el asiento de su novia para que se sentara. Cuando quería era un caballero y esa fue una de las cosas que le enamoro a Hermione, pocos conocían estas facetas y era gratificante saber que eran reservadas solo para ella. Siempre con detalles.

-Mione, además de juntarnos hoy para celebrar que superamos otro de nuestros quiebres-la castaña se sentía incomoda, se sentía observada por lo que paso su vista disimuladamente por el lugar. Hasta que quedo fija en un cuadro extraño del fondo-¿no me dirás nada?

-perdóname George, me distraje ¿Qué decías?

el chico de ojos claros sonrió y le repitió

-dije que quiero formalizarlo todo, quiero que todos se enteren de lo nuestro-¿QUEEE? Justo ahora debía pedirle eso. Cuando ella no podía, tendría que inventar algo. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque un rubio de ojos grises acaparo toda su atención.

**Ojala les guste, un beso**

**DaniiBlack**


	6. nada entre manos

**Mis chicas y (si es que hay) chicos, gracias por sus rr, me sentía medio mal porque pensaba que tenia pocos lectores, pero me esta yendo mejor, mi problema es el otro fic pero bueno, gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes por muy cortos que sean. **

**He tenido una malísima semana, estrés al puro estilo de una pobre escolar que además es niñera ajaj, pero bueno. Además la dieta de salida de verano esta en su segunda semana por lo que mis nervios están a flor de piel. En fin**

**Los saludos a aquellas que me dejaron rr**

**D****rajer** DRAJER!! Ajaj (no se como te llamas, asi que uso tu nick :D ¿o ese es tu nombre?) gracias por tu rr, que bueno te guste, creo que ere nueva lectora( o lector) ¿me equivoco? Si es asi, gracias por elegir mi fic para seguirlo, pero te guste, y no haber tardado tanto, besos

**Namine1993** ajaj me encanta que Hermione se desinhiba ajaj, creo que a todas nos gustaría poder hacer algo asi ajja. Aunque a veces no traiga buenos resultados. Pero para fortuna de mione, Draco es un mujeriego y no se enfadara por algo asi. Aunque ¿fortuna o desgracia?

**A****ngels46**: creo que te explique eso de que me gusta mostrar a Harry como un obseso con el trabajo. Además el solo quiere poder vivir tranquilo, y tenemos también el hecho de que el confía bastante en su amiga y fue por ello que le asigno la misión. Pobre HERMIONE con dos hombres como Malfoy y george, ajaj, ¿pobre? Ajaj creo que esa no era la palabra. Besos

**Ellesmera Malfoy** ajaj de las pocas chicas, si es que no es la única, que me menciona lo del copiado ajaj , me gusto esa idea y me nació tan de la nada ajaj. Que bueno te guste, y espero este también te agrade

**karyta34** creo que hay momento y momentos. Y ese fue el momento de Hermione de desinhibirse ajaj, y al parecer le funciono :P, eso lo veras en este capi. Besos. Y deberías replantearte eso de que Draco no es pervertido ajaj.

**  
****Pau tanamachi Malfoy**ajaja que divertido tu rr, ajaj, primero que nada, bienvenida al fic ajaj, gracias por escogerlo para leer, Hermione estuvo un poquito lanzada ajaj pero bueno, para que negarlo ¿acaso no nos gustaría a nosotras hacer lo mismo? ajaj Besos

**PatsyBlack** : vergüenza ajena?? Ajaj hace mucho tiempo que no leia o escuchaba esa frase ajaj. Y pues digamos que Hermione solo no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de misiones, aunque personalmente no hubiera dudado en darle un beso asi a Draco ajaj. Aunque todos me miren feo luego. Y fue bastante estupido de parte de hermione ir al restaurant de Blaise, pero digamos que el de la idea fue george. Draco si se acercara y ya veras que consecuencias puede traer su curiosidad. Besos

**dayis** ajjaja no deje nada adelantado porque…. SOY MALVADA MUAJAJAJAJ…es un halago que mee diggas que es uno de los pocos fics que te tienen en vela ajja. Espero no haber tardado en el fic y ojala te guste. Besos magicos (como dices tu)

**N. Elektra**: ¿tarde demasiado? Espero no habelo hecho, me alegro que hayas estado intrigada ajaj, que malvada soy. Y como dije antes, me alegro tenerte nuevamente en este fic

**Ethel Potter**: ajaj ya veras la consecuencias que hay porque Draco se acerque. besos

**Capitulo 6, NADA ENTRE MANOS**

_Cursiva: pensamientos de Hermione que están en 1º persona_

Subrayada: pensamientos Draco, primera persona también.

-Ginny tienes que hablar con Harry

-no puedo, que le voy a decir. Si quiero vengarme de ese mal nacido, no podré mirar a Harry a la cara. No se puede dar cuenta Luna

-lo se, pero si se entera por otros, pensara que le engañas

-nada de eso Luna, solo serán encuentros de noche.

-si tu lo dices-suspiro la rubia. Sabia que esto podía terminar mal, no quería que Harry sufriera.

Ginny mientras pensaba en como hacer caer a Blaise, el moreno ya se mostró lo suficientemente interesado en ella. Pero no podía fiarse, quizás el solo quería aprovecharse, de nuevo, por ello no le daría lo que quería tan pronto. Tenia que enamorarlo, para después botarlo y verlo arrastrando como la sucia y vil serpiente que era.

_En el restaurant_

-¿molesto?-pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

-la verdad es que si Malfoy-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo, acerco su mano a la de Hermione, pero la castaña la quito de golpe.

-Hermione-dijo el rubio despacio, la castaña se le quedo viendo. Era extraño escuchar que él dijera su nombre, sonaba tan bien. Pero lamentablemente sabia que lo hacia para molestar al pelirrojo, fue tonta al no darse cuenta antes que sabia de la relación que ella mantenía con George. Tenia que hacer algo para que creyera en ella.

-Draco, te sientas con nosotros-el rubio la miro sonriendo. Pero quedo pensando, si era cierto que ella tenia algo con ese Weasel ¿Por qué le invitaba? Asi podrían cometer errores y mostrar que si eran una pareja y lo que estuviera intentando no saldría bien.

-si insisten-contesto el rubio. Hermione conocía tan bien a su novio, que sabia no duraría mucho en silencio, sin explotar. Nadie decía nada, Draco comía y bebía de su copa con una elegancia envidiable, George solo veía de su copa de agua y Hermione, miraba de uno a otro comiendo y bebiendo de vez en cuando, para no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. El silencio duro hasta aquí.

-Lo siento, no puedo continuar en la misma mesa que él-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la mesa, Hermione le miro rogando mas él pareció no tomarle en cuenta. George estaba tan rojo como su pelo, característica de los Weasley, y no refiriéndose al cabello, sino al tono que tomaba su rostro cuando se enfadaba, dejo unas cuantas monedas plateadas y se marcho.

El rubio miro a Hermione, que miraba la puerta de salida.

-creo que tu novio se enfado-agrego el chico

-no es mi novio-el rubio alzo una ceja divertido-¿crees que te hubiera besado si el fuese mi novio? No me conoces-_mentirosa, mentirosa_

-muchas mujeres lo hacen-continuo

-yo no soy como todas

-mientes-era como si la conociese, pero nunca le había visto en una situación comprometedora, no podía afirmar nada. Si en algo no había cambiado la castaña es que ni en sus estudios ni en el trabajo fallaba.

-tuvimos algo, nada que me guste mencionar. Somos amigos, es lo importante-el rubio no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento. Y pensó, o dice la verdad o es una excelente mentirosa

-es decir que estas sola-concluyo el rubio

-si

-y a que vino lo del beso- _maldita sea, y los coloretes en su mejilla seguramente serian el signo de su vergüenza.-_no tienes porque colocarte de ese color-se burlo el rubio discretamente-siempre pensé que no te rea indiferente en ese aspecto-_maldito hurón engreído, egocéntrico_. Draco se acerco a ella por encima de la mesa y le susurro-pero te digo un secreto, tu tampoco me eres indiferente- Para Hermione eso cayo como un balde de agua fría, no sabia si reír porque esto le ayudaba en su trabajo, o llorar, porque no era otro que Draco Malfoy quien se lo decía.

-¡DRACO MALFOY!-grito una chica desde la entrada. Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione no pudo mas que reír con aquel gesto. Pansy Parkinson era la dueña de aquella voz un tañido chillona. La morena se acercaba a la mesa y parecía enojada.

-creo que tu novia se enfado- agrego luego de reír la castaña

-no es mi novia-le confidencio el rubio.

-¡Donde estabas Draco, te he estado buscando por todas partes y tu a.C.! ¡¿Acaso Blaise no te dijo nada?!

-buenas tardes Pansy, estoy bien y Zabini no me lo dijo-le contesto el rubio bebiendo de su copa-es de educados saludar antes de comenzar una conversación.

-lo siento-agrego la rubia sentándose en una de las sillas sin tomar en cuenta a Hermione- juro que ese italiano de pacotilla me las pagara

-¿no saludas a mi acompañante?-pregunto el rubio. La chica volteo el rostro y vio a la castaña que estaba más que incomoda con la situación y le dijo

-Granger ¿que tal estas?-le pregunto la rubia sonriendo. _Un momento Pansy siendo educada con ella, esto es digno de presenciar_

-Bien Parkinson ¿y tu?-pregunto mas que por cortesía que por otra cosa, la ojimiel

-estupendamente, siento no haberte saludado antes, pero es que este rubio que ves aca sale todos los dias con chicas diferentes- Sin saber porque eso no le produjo gracia a Hermione, mas sonrió por ello.-si no tiene cerebro de algo que le sirva ser tan apuesto-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Lo que había sobrepasado los limites de la ex –griffindor.

-Parlando di mia bellezza (hablando de mi belleza)-dijo una voz ronca recién llegada-Pansy, porque no vamos a mi oficina un momento-pidió el moreno

-Blaise, estoy hablando con Granger no molestes-agrego la rubia

-Pansy-dijo el rubio retándola

-porque no te sientas un momento con nosotros Blaise-pidió la castaña y todos los ex –slytherin le miraron-nos queda poco tiempo de almuerzo y ya que estas aquí-agrego inmediatamente la castaña

-pues-el moreno miro a su amigo que asintio desconforme-si insisten y con sus manos hizo aparecer un plato a Pansy y para él.

_PoV Hermione _

Hablando legal, científica, religiosa, natural o como quieran, debería haberlo pasado mal en compañía de todas esas serpientes. Pero no, no podía decir que lo había pasado asi, porque para sorpresa de cualquiera se había reído demasiado con aquellos chicos, se acababa de enterar que eran el trío de plata. Como les había decidido llamar a partir de que la molestaban con lo del trío de Hogwarts. Eran tan o quizás mas amigos que Harry, Ron y ella. La gran diferencia de ellos, era que se habían involucrado entre ellos. Draco y Blaise estuvieron de acuerdo contando que Pansy era la que mas les aburría, por su puesto la rubia dijo que era ellos los que hacían que ella fuera como fuera.

Pero lejos de todo lo que conversaron, lo que mas le sorprendió a la castaña fue que se lo contaran sin miramientos. Esa confianza que le tuvieron al decirle sus bromas y cosas.

Quizás era ridículo que se preguntara esas cosas pero ella conocía 100 a sus amigos, y estaba segura de que ni Harry ni Ron se acercarían a ellos asi como asi. Por lo menos asi como lo hicieron ellos con ella es este día.

_Fin PoV_

Luego de ese almuerzo tan divertido, Draco le pago a Blaise lo que debía, a pesar de que le moreno había insistido en invitarlos.

-vaya comida-fue lo que dijo el ojigris cuando caminaban a la salida del local

-fue divertido-contesto Hermione-nunca pensé conversar asi con ellos. Siempre creí que Pansy era… peor persona, mas aburrida, cruel no se

-asi nos debemos mostrar-contesto el rubio. Se puso pensativo cuando dijo aquello, mas Hermione le agrego

-debían-el rubio la miro y sonrió

-creo que después de todo no fue tan mala idea comer juntos

-para nada-pero pronto cayo en a la cuenta de George. Al parecer Draco se dio cuenta por que pregunto

-¿ocurre algo?-

La castaña le miro unos segundos, y se dio cuenta de varias cosas, o mas bien se puso a pensar en ellas. Nunca le había visto reír asi en el colegio y hoy día con sus amigos era una persona totalmente diferente. Se le veía feliz y por lo que el ojigris mencionaba de vez en cuando, antes no lo era; George siempre tuvo una familia, amigos y siempre hacia lo que quería. Eran tan diferentes, tan únicos.

-¿pasa algo?-volvió a preguntar el rubio

-no nada-sonrió la castaña-tengo trabajo-agrego y el rubio sonrió

-vamos-y se desapareció de la escena. Hermione le iba a seguir pero tendría que pedirle primero a Harry que hablara con su novio. Quería a George y no podía perderlo por una misión. Porque todo esto tenia que ver con la misión. O por lo menos eso quería creer Hermione.

oOoOo

-Hermione, para que me llamas con tanta urgencia-pregunto su amigo de anteojos luego de saludarla-¿tiene que ver con Malfoy?

-si y otra cosa mas-agrego la castaña mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de aquel parque

-tu dirás-la ojimiel le miro mordiéndose el labio y suspiro.

-he peleado con George, es ilógico que te pida ayuda porque tu con Ginny…-el asintio-no se toma bien lo de la misión, hoy día estábamos comiendo y llega Malfoy a saludar-el moreno alzo una ceja

-eso quiere decir que la misión va bien, o tu estas mintiendo y el llego a molestar.

-La misión va bien Harry, el caso es que Dr..Malfoy se sentó a comer con nosotros y George se enojo y fue-Harry asintio, la entendía perfectamente, fue algo similar lo que paso la vez pasada pero en vez de Draco, era Hermione, Ginny era George y él era Hermione-no pude salir detrás de él, porque Malfoy estaba casi seguro de que tenia algo con George, y si piensa eso no podré acércame demasiado a él

-pero puedes hacerlo en plan de amigos, el caso es que te ganes su confianza-la castaña le miro suplicante y Harry le sonrió-yo hablare con él, no te preocupes. Pero juro que con esa cara no me volverás a doblegar-agrego bromeando, la castaña rió y lo abrazo.

oOoOo

Harry iba a cumplir, hablaría con George y su relación con el pelirrojo no terminaría. Después de que Hermione hablara con Harry se fue directamente a su trabajo, mas tranquila. Para su suerte no se cruzo con el rubio otra vez.

Tomo todas las carpetas que estaban encima de su escritorio, las encogió y metió dentro de su bolso. Se despidió de su asistente y se fue. Comenzó a caminar hasta la salida para desaparecerse. Pero justo cuando iba a salir choco con alguien

-disculpa, andaba distraída-anuncio y levanto el rostro y se encontró con el rubio que había estado tratando de no encontrarse.

-que paso leona, deseaste verme-pregunto el rubio sonriendo

-eres un pesado-se quejo la castaña pasando de largo. Pero el rubio comenzó a seguirla

-que harás esta noche-pregunto el ojigris

-tomarme un vaso de leche y dormirme-dijo sin parar a mirarlo

-hablo en serio

-crees que estoy inventando-dijo ella volteando y encarándolo, por lo que chocaron nuevamente pero esta vez el la sujeto bien

-de verdad piensas tomar un vaso de leche y dormirte-la castaña asintio un tanto perturbada por al cercanía, por lo que opto alejarse.-eres una aburrida

-estaba esperando que me invitaras a algún lado-contesto ella velozmente y volteando nuevamente para seguir caminando. Por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa del rubio.

-pues al parecer has pedido algún deseo-contesto el ojigris.

-Draco-dijo ella encarándolo nuevamente-de verdad estoy cansada, pero dejémoslo para otro día- Hermione lo miro tratando de buscar alguna reacción, su madre siempre le decía. _Las mujeres fáciles no consiguen mucho_-que tal mañana, es sábado y seria más fácil

-pues si me invitas acepto-dijo el serio, ella rió

-estas loco, eres tu el multimillonario Malfoy-el sonrió

- a las..-dejo la frase al aire para que ella dijera la hora del encuentro- _las citas son después de las 8 de la tarde_, recordó Hermione por lo que dijo

-¿almorzamos juntos a las una?-el rubio asintio-¿donde Blaise?

Yo también se jugar, pensó Draco

-si gustas-a la ojimiel le perturbo un poco eso, pero bueno, era Draco Malfoy, mas de él no podía esperar.

-nos vemos-dijo Hermione, se acerco a él para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla pero se lo pensó un poco y se alejo-adiós-opto por despedirse solo con la mano.

-adiós-agrego el rubio viendo que la mujer se desaparecía.

_PoV_

Para Draco era muy extraño todo lo que estaba viviendo. En un principio su acercamiento a la castaña era para saber que se tramaba, pero al parecer no había nada entre manos, fue eso lo que más le sorprendió y más le atrae a la chica. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las chicas se acercaran a él por diversas razones, o por dinero, fama, o quizás por lo estético, es por ello que solo tenia de amigos a Pansy y Blaise.

Quien lo diría, él interesado en una chica que fue su enemiga por siete largos años. Una chica a la cual le hizo la vida imposible. Porque odiaba su perfección. Cuando estuvieron almorzando junto a sus dos amigos, ella se desenvolvió tan bien. También le sorprendió el modo en que Pansy hablaba con ella. Quizás se llevaron bien por el hecho de estar siempre rodeada de hombres, pero aun asi, debía agradecer a su amiga que no fuera una "slytherin" con la castaña.

Después de todo, quizás, la ex -gryffindor si podría estar interesado él, como ella había dicho "no me meto con un chico estando con otro, no soy como las demás" y vaya que no era como las demás.

_Fin PoV_

**Se que es cortísimo el capi. Y pido perdón por ello, pero he estado con muy poca imaginación, la crisis aun no pasa. Además, en mi país, Chile, comienzan las clases y es por ellos que lo subí asi de corto. Quizás cuanto tardare en actualizar. **

**Esp0ero comprendan **

**Y pido su apoyo**

**Gracias **

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	7. ¿Alivio?

Primero agradecer sus rr, que son súper mil hiper especiales, cada uno de ellos. Como los quiero tanto trate ed no tardar mucho en actualizar. ¿tarde? Hubieron problemas en mi colegio y suspendieron las clases por dos dias :D lo que por la alegría me dio inspiración ajaj, es mentira :D en fin gracias de nuevo y aquí los dejo.

CAPITULO DEDICADO A TODOS LO QUE ME DEJARON UN RR, PERO EN ESPECIAL A **ETHEL POTTER**. QUE SIEMRE ME DEJA UN SALUDO. GRACIAS. Además no tengo su correo como apara escribirle allí. Asi que este es mi agradecimiento

**oORianneOo** por suerte todavía tengo estos dos dias para escribir. Y la inspiración llego y no pude dejar de escribir hasta que temine esto. Espero te guste :D garcias por comprenderme :D

**laurus cullen**:d uff es ke lo que mas me gusto fue ver quetienes pocos favoritos y eso me hizo sentir especial :D ajaj por cursi que suene. En fin besos y ojala te guste  
2008-03-05  
ch 6, abusejje me esta gustando.. nada x lo de agregarte a favoritos, q esta muy bien!

**Anahh-** uff me encanto tu fic:D de verdad, no quice sonar pesada con lo de que se parece al mio. Gracias por tus rr, me encantan los encuentro de lo mas lindo . Gracias por agregarme a tus autores favoritas :D no crei ser la primera. Gracias de verdad

**Ethel Potter:** creo que este capitulo te fascinara. ¿te lo dedico? Ajaj, te lo dedico!!! Ajaj, oajala te guste pus. UN beso

**dayis** ajaj garcias por tu comprensión:D de vedad muchas gracias. Tengo las mejores lectoras. Ninguna se queja. Aunque hay una que tiene una pandilla ajaj. Uff, tengo que tener cuidado :D por suerte, en mi colegio suspendieron las clses estos dos dias. Y Hoy día andaba con inspiración asi que aproveche d e subirles un chap mas larguito. Gracias nuevamente. Por elegirme para leer. besos

**N. Elektra**:la verdad, en este capi pasan dos cosas mas interesantes, esta entrando en su clímax el fic :D. Espero que te vaya bn en la facultad?? Lo de Ginny se me paso, pero el otro capi tendrá de eso. Quizás gran parte será de ello. Ajaja, gracias por tu suerte. Espero que a ti también te vaya bien en todos. Besos

**joyce malfoy black** brutal?? Ajaj hace miles que no sabia de esa palabra ajja, esprero no haber tardado. Besos  
**Philana** se lo que es no poder terminar de leer un fic, porque me ha pasado. Odio a las lectora que lo hacen, porque nos dejan con todas las ganas :D asi que no te preocupes, que no dejare mi fic botado.  
**Mad Aristocrat**no te preocupes, no me gusta eso de dejar fics a medias. Asi que este no será la excepción, tendrá su término. Puede que tarde en actualizar. Pero tendrá su final  
**karyta34**: que bueno te gustara: D, espero que este también te agrade. Personalmente le puse arto empeño y me gusto. Un beso

**PatsyBlack**ajaj hermione en este capi aprende mas cosas, ajaj . Qu bueno te gustar la idea del trío de plata xD. Espero no haber tardado tanto :D besos

**Capitulo 7, ¿ALIVIO?**

Hermione no sabia que ponerse. ¿Extraño? a todas las mujeres les pasa esto, pero ella no era cualquier mujer, ella era Hermione Granger. Y en su vida le había pasado algo como aquello. No sabía que ponerse, pero por suerte Luna se había dignado a aparecer en su casa.

-deberías estar arreglándote-fue la frase que dijo la rubia antes de comenzar a revisar su armario y sacar prendas-es un almuerzo por lo tanto no tiene que ser formal.

-¡CHICAS!- se escucho a alguien gritar desde la entrada

-ESTAMOS EN LA HABITACION GINNY- a los segundos apareció la pelirroja cargando bolsas de ropa.

-que casualidad-dijo al pelirroja sonriendo

-¿como sabias?-pregunto la castaña

-tengo mis fuentes, no preguntes-simplemente eso salio de los labios de Ginny- el día afuera esta genial, asi que con esto, esto y uhm…esto estarás perfecta-anuncio la chica. Cuando se trataba de lo estético Ginny estaba fascinada de ayudar.

Se coloco unos jeans claros, un suéter blanco y un abrigo negro. Nada fuera de lo normal. Según Ginny asi no daba la impresión de haberse preocupado mucho por la vestimenta. Tenia que estar un poco indiferente.

Sus rizos estaban acentuados por unos hechizos que le habían enseñado Parvati y Lavander a Ginny.

Los nervios a flor de piel. Habían quedado de juntarse en el restaurant de Blaise, asi que cita cita, no era. Pero conseguiría una muy pronto, mientras antes saliera de esto, mas tranquila estaría su vida.

Desapareció por la chimenea, luego de escuchar un _suerte_ pronunciado por las chicas. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas apareció en un callejón de la calle principal del centro. Iba mirando las tiendas, tiendas que ella y sus amigos recorrían cuando compraba sus útiles para el colegio.

A lo lejos vio la rubia cabellera de Malfoy. Pero no estaba solo, estaba con una pelirroja de cabello rizado, era alta. Casi del porte del rubio y por lo que se veía era espectacular. Estaba con un abrigo blanco. Que acentuaba aun más su roja cabellera.

Apresuro su paso hasta llegar al rubio chico, cuando llego a un lado lo saludo solo con un…

-hola-el ojigris que como siempre se veía jodidamente atractivo, le miro y sonrió

-Hermione-anuncio. La pelirroja la miro de pies a cabeza. Se sentía tan inferior al lado de personas como ellas, la chica intimidaba a cualquiera, tenía los ojos azules, pero mas claros que los de Ronald o Luna. Tenía la piel pálida como la del rubio. Y si los mirabas juntos se veían bien, como pareja se veían perfectos. Eran tal para cual. En toda la escena era ella la que rompía la armonía.

-hola-saludo la pelirroja con una voz, ¿perfecta? Era perfecta, la vieras por donde la vieras

-ella es Isabella-presento Draco-una amiga-la pelirroja sonrió

-antigua novia-susurro la pelirroja, pero Hermione aun asi escucho

-y ella es Hermione-indico Draco-una compañera de Trabajo…Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas de que hablar.-le dijo el rubio a Isabella

-no te preocupes Draco, entiendo, trabajo. Aburrido. Iré a ver a Pansy, me pasare mas tarde por tu casa.-y se despidió con un beso en la orilla de sus labios_, la muy_…, pensó Hermione.

Entraron al local luego de que la chica se fuera y Draco se quedara mirándola. Ordenaron y esperaron en silencio, unos minutos. O por lo menos hasta que Hermione se decidió a hablar.

-asi que de trabajo

-no la conoces, es preferible que crea eso-anuncio el serio. Ella se encogió de hombros, incomoda. El encuentro con aquella pelirroja le había dejado un vació en el estomago-y, ¿que somos?-preguntó rubio. A Hermione aquella pregunta le hizo palidecer. ¿_Qué eran_? ¿A que se refería?

-a que te refieres-pregunto ella

-a nuestra relación, tu me besas cuando quieres-eso le molesto, ¿_ella besarlo_? _¿Quién se creía este tipo para hablarle asi?_

-yo no te beso cuando quiero-dijo al castaña

-bueno, cuando ya no aguantas las ganas de hacerlo lo haces--_¿porque tenia que ser un engreído ahora_? Habían estado tan bien sin su ego, Hermione se levanto de la mesa y dijo

-¡y claro tu abusas de mi cuando estoy borracha!- la poca gente que había en el local volteo a verlos cuando ella exclamo eso. Algunas miradas de desaprobación fueron dirigidas al rubio, quien no hizo otra cosa que sonreír por ello. La castaña en cambio se sentó nuevamente apenada-y no tienes que reírte, no tienes derecho. ¿Te imaginas hubiera sido virgen?- aquella pregunta o supocision a Draco no le cayo bien, ¿no era virgen?

-no paso nada Hermione-dijo el sonriendo nuevamente

-pero tu…

-yo no dije nada, no lo desmentí. Pero no suelo "aprovecharme" de las jóvenes borrachas-a ella aquello le desconcertó. Estaba feliz por no haber tenido nada con aquel hurón, porque ¿se alegraba no es asi?

-de verdad-pregunto ella para asegurarse y el asintio-¡Oh! Gracias-el sonrió burlón.

-Si asi es. Asi que no te preocupes-ella asintió

-y esa pelirroja de afuera…

-Isabella

-ella, que es tuyo-pregunto curiosa

-una ex –novia. Pero si me dejas confesarte algo. Esta un poco obsesionada

-¿con que?-repunto la ojimiel. No se había dado cuenta pero estaban rostro con rostro enfrentados. Se habían acercado bastante por la supuesta confesión

-conmigo-susurro el rubio. Mirándola intensamente. Aquella cercanía le turbaba. No sabia porque exactamente pero era extraño. Aunque no podía negar que aquel olor a menta le encanta, le envolvía y le hacia pensar que no había nadie mas ahí

Hermione bajo su vista para observar de cerca aquellos labios delgados. Estaban pálidos por el frió. Aunque ahí dentro el ambiente era muy acogedor. Su nariz era recta, perfecta, como la de las estatuas griegas. Perfecto como la tonta pelirroja de la entrada. Con ese pensamiento Hermione se separo del rubio, que un poco extrañado se separo de ella.

No vale la pena contar de qué hablaron. Porque para que mentir, a penas hablaron. Hermione, porque todo lo que le estaba pasando con el rubio, no debía pasarle. Y Draco por diferentes cosas. Entre ellas la aparición repentina de Isabella.

Cuando ya estaban terminando, Hermione decidió que era ridículo este silencio.

-¿porque tan callado?

-¿Por qué tan callada?-Hermione sonrió y Draco la observo, y silencio nuevamente, Draco no dejaba de mirarla. Como si buscara algo en ella-

-¿tengo algo?-pregunto ella, tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

-no

-entonces porque me miras asi-pregunto. Y Draco la miro a los ojos y dijo

-buscaba algo-ella sonrió y se fijo en que la vista de Draco bajo nuevamente a sus propios labios

-y se puede saber que buscabas-pregunto

-no-ella entrecerró los ojos para poner cara de enfadada. Aunque últimamente con Malfoy no podía enfadarse fácilmente. El sonrió. Pero no como siempre, era una sonrisa limpia, sin burla o malicia.

-te ves mejor sonriendo-ella sonrió

-vamos a otro lado. Esto de estar sentada me esta aburriendo-dijo ella riendo. El asintio, dejo dos monedas de oro, la tomo de la mano, su chaqueta y se la llevo.

Caminaron por el centro, entraban a tiendas de libros de vez en cuando. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco adoraba volar. Nunca hubiese pensado que había alguien asi. No era como Ron o Harry, el estaba totalmente informado. Mas que del deporte, era el hecho de volar, montarse en una escoba y sentir el viento en su cara. Después de tratar de comprarle algo, como un regalo y que él se negara hasta el cansancio, lo que hizo que desistiese. Salieron del local. Pasaron a uno de mascotas y ella encantada con las aves y todo animal. También se negó rotundamente a que él le regalase algo.

Entraron a varias tiendas. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo fueron a tomar café, ya estaban con mas confianza por lo que reían libremente de cualquier cosa que hablaran.

Salieron a la calle y cuando estaban a punto de separarse. Había un fotógrafo ambulante que los siguió hasta que decidieron tomarse alguna fotografía. Al principio un poco cohibidos posaron uno al lado del otro casi sin moverse. Pero luego de unos minutos, donde ya llevaban como cinco fotografías las poses eran mas divertidas. Hermione riendo porque Draco había resbalado y casi caído. Otra donde estuvo apunto de caer junto al chico. El chico de las fotos era el que estaba mas contento, más de quince fotos en solo unos minutos.

-pero abrásense-había dicho el chico moreno. Hermione lo miro y sonrió negando, pero el rubio la atrajo por la cintura y el joven alcanzo a sacar una.-son…

-toma-dijo Draco pasándole como tres galleons. El chico sonrió agradecido y desaprecio del lugar luego de pasarle un sobre. Hermione sonrió el ver el gesto.

-déjame verlas-pidió la chica. El coloco una de sus grandes manos en su espalda y la guió hasta una banca cercana donde tomaron asiento. Abrieron el sobre y sacaron las fotografías.

-mira esta-señalo la castaña riendo-que rígidos-Draco sonrió. Pocas veces reía, algo que a veces ponía incomoda a la ojimiel-ríete-dijo ella haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen y el la miro alzando las cejas. Tenia durísimo y eso le gusto. George era delgado no tenia tanta musculatura.

-ja…ja-dijo el serio y ella sonrió

-eres un aburrido-dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

_PoV Draco_

Para él era extraño pasar un día asi con una chica. Cualquiera preguntaría ¿Porque? Y la respuesta es simple. Con la mayoría de las chicas que salía eran para ir directo al grano, o mejor dicho, directo a la cama.

Por ejemplo la pelirroja, Isabella, ella había sido una de las por asi decirlo, excepciones, con ella había salido bastante. Bueno, bastante con respecto al resto de las chicas. Y ese bastante se refería a cuatro meses.

Y ahora con Hermione pasaba toda una tarde y aunque le costara admitirlo lo había pasado estupendo. Mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Otra de las diferencias que habían entre las mujeres con las que había tenido algo y Hermione eran su forma de vestir. Cualquiera que tenia una cita con él se colocaba lo mas provocativa que podía aunque muriera de frió. En cambio Hermione no podía estar más tapada; otra cosa era que cuando salía con Isabella ella le sacaba todo lo que podía, ropa, joyas, zapatos, lencería, de todo. Y Hermione no había dejado siquiera que le comprara un mascota. Hasta su cuenta la cancelaba.

Era perfecta, cualquiera quisiera tener una novia o esposa como ella. Aunque sonara exagerado. Pero eran pocas las mujeres como ella. Y él no podía dejarla escapar.

_Fin PoV_

_PoV Hermione_

Por más que tratara de hacerlo reír, nada funcionaba. Se parecía a las mujeres llenas de implantes en el rostro, que aparecían en las revistas que leía su madre. Rara vez cambiaba la expresión de su rostro. Y eso le intrigaba cada vez más.

Lamentaba que fuera un don Juan, quizás era el único error que poseía, pero era obvio. Siendo tan guapo, aprovechaba cada ocasión para ligarse a alguien. Esperaba que con ella no fuera tan asi, ella tenía que llegar más allá. Por el bien de la orden, todo por la misión. Porque si, todo lo que hacia con Draco Malfoy era por la misión que le había otorgado su amigo Harry.

Pero había algo que le hacia dudar. ¿No tendría acaso Malfoy una razón para ligarse con ella? Quizás por ello le hacia caso. Porque sino, ¿Cuál era la razón para que Draco- perfecto-Malfoy se fijara en ella, Hermione-imperfecta-Granger ?

_Fin PoV_

-¿Quién se quedara con las fotos?-pregunto hermione inquisitiva. El rubio le entrego el sobre a la chica quien las tomo, sin mostrar su disconformidad

-tenlas tu- Hermione pensó que sacaría alguna, pero se equivoco.

-ya es tarde-anuncio Hermione- Isabella te debe estar esperando-Draco rió, por fin rió.-que están gracioso

-tu-ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño-¿Estas celosa de Isabella?

-no, que le puedo envidiar a una chica de un metro noventa, que tiene una piel espectacular un cabello brillante. Y que atrae la vista de todos los hombres.-dijo ella sarcásticamente. Pero la risa del rubio la hizo sonreír y mostrar una falsa cara de enfado

-Personalmente no se que le hayan a Isabella-anuncio el rubio iniciando la marcha a la casa de la castaña.

-"Personalmente no se que le hayan a Isabella"-imito Hermione

-¡hey!-se quejo el rubio

-eres un mentiroso Don Draco Tenorio-el alzo una ceja

-un cuento muggle-anuncio ella sin tomarle importancia-cuando se fue la mirabas embobado

-¿embobado? ¿Qué es, según tu, mirar embobado?-pregunto el rubio y ella abrió la boca imitando a un hombre baboso

-eso es embobado

-gran imitación

-ja, ja-rió irónicamente ella-me iras a dejar-pregunto ella

-si no te molesta-confirmo el rubio.

-Hace frió-dijo Hermione soplando sus manos para darle calor. El rubio en un acto que seguramente no pensó coloco su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella no se quejo.

Ahora entendía a que se refería Ginny cuando decía que el clima era perfecto.

Caminaron en silencio, mirando como varias parejas pasaban por la calle de la misma forma en que ellos lo hacían. Cuando estaban llegando al edificio Hermione suspiro.

-lo pase muy bien-Draco sonrió

-yo no-ella rió y le dio un codazo-esta bien, lo pase increíble-dijo como si estuviera mintiendo. Aunque ni el mismo se lo creía-¿feliz?

-si, un poco-el sonrió. Era como discutir con una niña, a la que no le negaban nada.

-eres una malcriada-dijo le burlón y ella soltó el abrazo y respondió

-no, solo me gustan que digan la verdad. ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no quiere admitir que lo paso fabulosamente increíble con Hermione, amiga de Potter, Granger?

-luego dices que soy yo el egocéntrico-rió el y ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio. Habían llegado a su departamento-¿aquí vives?-y ella sintió

-en el ultimo piso-el rió-la verdad, ¿te confieso algo?-el se acerco para que le contara tan misterioso secreto-vivo en el segundo. Odio las alturas

-mentira-dijo el

-es verdad, creo que si subo a una escoba caeré y me reventare. O si estoy mas arriba puedo caer de una ventana. El primer piso esta ocupado-el sonrió. Y silencio, pero esta vez duro solo unos minutos. Porque la chica tuvo un impulso, se acerco a él y le rozo los labios a modo de despedida. El la miro y volvió a unirlos, por fin mordería aquel labio inferior. Hermione dejo que él la besara. George no era asi, era más bruto o demasiado lento. Dejo de pensar en su ex –novio cuando el rubio introdujo su lengua en su boca. Ella subió su mano desde el pecho de él hasta su nuca. Sin percatarse del escalofrió que sintió el ojigris.

Cuando se separaron, él sonrió y dijo

-¿nos vemos mañana?-pregunto alejándose, ella sonrió. Era como si fueran adolescentes, como cuando tenías tu primer novio.

-si-el sonrió

-nos vemos mañana-ella asintio y comenzó a entrar. Cuando estaba en la puerta volteo a verlo

-adiós-susurro y el se marcho.

Parecía una niña, corrió por las escaleras hasta su piso, cuando entro vio a Luna y Ginny que reían. Una con cara de reproche y la otra con picardía.

-Lo vimos todo Granger-dijo riendo la pelirroja

-es solo actuación-dijo ella cuando paso la lengua por sus labios inconcientemente. Comenzaron a bromear con lo sucedido. Y todo iba bien hasta que en el departamento de la castaña apareció George.

-mione yo me vuelvo a disculpar por todo-la castaña estaba sorprendida, no se imaginaba que Harry hubiera cumplido tan pronto con su promesa-soy un idiota

Ginny comenzó a reír, estaba escondida con Luna debajo de la cama. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a su hermano pidiendo perdón a Hermione, ella no tenia idea de su noviazgo.

-George, no es el momento-dijo la castaña, no le gustaba que las chicas presenciaran estas cosas, las conocía perfectamente y sabia que luego la molestarían.

-si Hermione, es el momento-a ojimiel suspiro resignada y el continuo-hemos peleado mucho últimamente y no quiero que volvamos aun-Vale, eso no se lo esperaba. Ella creía que volverían a ser la pareja que eran antes, pensaba que eso era lo que él venia a hacer. _Pero entonces ¿a que vino?-_creo que no te merezco, no estoy preparado para que volvamos, pero yo te quiero y si volvemos, quiero que nada nos separe, ¿entiendes?-Hermione lo abrazo y le dijo

-George..-pero el negó. Todavía lo quería, quizás estaba un poco confundida, pero el cariño todavía existía. George le daba seguridad.

-No es el momento aun. Pero cuando lo sea, volveré-¿_volveré_?

-a, a que te refieres-pregunto al castaña

-me voy a Rumania, con Charlie. Creo que será lo mejor para ambos, quizás la distancia nos una mas. Te amo mione y es por ello que debemos alejarnos un tiempo

_Irse_, la idea no dejaba de dar vueltas por la mente de la castaña. Y cuando George rozo sus labios con los de ella logro entender todo. Sus largos dos años de noviazgo se irían con él a Rumania.

Vio como el chico desaparecía por entre las llamas verdes. Y luego de unos minutos sintió a Luna abrazándole y diciéndole palabras de cariño al oído, había permanecido quieta todo el tiempo. No sabia como reaccionar, hace unos minutos había estado pasándola fantásticamente con Malfoy y ahora cuando debía sentir pena o tristeza por que su novio se iba sentía ¿Alivio?

**Mis chicas, les hice un capi mas largo eh!!**

**Asi que no se pueden quejar. En fin. Ya hay más acción. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	8. Solo el elegido

**Ola, estoy mas contenta, me acabo de enterar que estoy en un foro (de fanfiction) donde esta mi historia, "lo logramos". Y el foro es de las mejores historias hp creo. La comunidad se llama "lo mejor de Harry Potter" y de las 35 historias que están , esta la mia. Que emoción. Me subió demasiado los ánimos. Pero también encontre este fic entre los malos fic :S uff, en fin, por algo me habran colocado en ese foro.**

**Ya. A lo que vienen, a leer :D les dejo el capi ojala les guste. GRACIAS POR LOS 17 RR**

**karyta34**: uff, odiaras aun mas a Isabella, ya veras que tácticas tenemos las chicas para con los hombres. Ella nos mostrara como actuar. Personalmente también la odio ajaj. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo será Hermione quien tenga que soportarla. Besos

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy**: ajajja si, Hermione ya esta sintiendo cosas por Draco, en este capi lo confirmara. Veremos mas adelante que es lo que pasa con Draco. Gracias por lo de estar adorando mis fics :D que halago mujer

**Namine1993**: que bueno te guste como manejo a los personajes. Espero te agrade también este capi. Veremos que hará la nueva pelirroja, que papel le tengo preparado. Besos

**oORianneOo**: ajajaj creo que yo también me quedo con Draco. :P y veremos que pasara con george en próximos capítulos. Besos

**dayis**: ajaja lamento haberlas dejado asi, ajaja no sabes lo que rei con tu rr. Me gusta que el titulo tenga que ver con el capitulo. También el nombre del fic tiene un porque. Mas adelante mostrare el porque. Respecto a lo del viaje de George. Uff, sorpresas de parte de él. No lo se pero de parte de mione si que se las llevara. Gracias por la suerte en el colegio. LA necesito. El ultimo año y necesito que me vaya estupendo….Y totalmente comprendido que no puedas dejar revs largos o te demores mas. Llego marzo ajaj. Mil besos ojala te guste….me encanto tu rr

**angels46**: Como he comentado a muchas personas. No quiero que sea Draco el por asi decirlo más malo del fic. Es por ello que lo ven tan tierno ajaj. Mil besos angiee

**EsMe Black**: tienes toda la razón. Porque ¿Qué levante la mano quien se resiste a Malfoy? Nadie lo ha hecho :P mil besos

**floh black**: ajaja Draco es un bombón, me encanta cada día me gusta mas. :D besos

**N. Elektra**: Draco es mi personaje en esta historia. Creo que siempre le toca a el ser el malito. Es por ello que Herms es la de la misión. ¡Que la chica no es una santa!...SI, George se fue. Veamos que pasara luego. ¿Habrá olvidado a George asi como cree? ¿Qué pasara cuando vuelva? En cuanto pueda volveré a subir capitulo. Eso n lo dudes si pudiera darte imaginación te daría ajaj pero apenas me alcanza a mi :S Gracias por tu rr, me encantan los largos. Besos

**PatsyBlack** ajaj Hermione si tiene un lió. En este capi y en otros mas estara segura de algo. Pero veamos que pasara cuando llegue el pelirrojo de vuelta. Ginny y su venganza. Al parecer lo esta llevando sobre ruedas. Y Pansy. La meteré un poco mas en la historia, tendrá una parte importante. Isabella la pelirroja fantástica. Mostrara sus encantos y veremos cual sera su funcion. Pronto. Besos.

**marmarcruz8**: que bueno te gustara. Gracias por seguirlo

**Ariadna**: ajaj y lo seguirá amando. Draco por cierta forma será el bueno de la película. Tanto de hacer de malo le tocara algo bueno. Besos

**Kris Hart**: Hermione zorra?, aahaajja me rey mucho con eso SI, tienes que esperar que fluyan un poco las cosas, no será tan tan mala después de todo. Quiero que Draco no tengo que ser tan juzgado en este fic

**Ethel Potter**: siempre suelo dedicar ccapis. Y creo que te lo merecías :D George ya se fue, pero volverá. Recuerda que no se fue de por vida. este capi tiene mucho Dramione. Ya comenzó el momento "feliz" de nuestra pareja, espero te guste

**Chocokiss** ajaja que bueno te gustara tanto el fic:D siempre es un placer entretener de esta forma a la gente. Ojala te guste también este capi. Besos

**LadyBlacky**: mi wazha, mejor no puedes caerme. Eres un sol. Siempre subiéndole el animo a esta pobre caura. Siempre po. Mil abrazos pa ti de verdad. Nunca creí conocer gente asi de genial por medio de un fic. Besos

**ireth...potter**: gracias por escoger la historia para leerla. De verdad, ojala te guste este capitulo Besos

**Capitulo 8, SOLO EL ELEGIDO**

_PoV Ginny_

En su vida se lo hubiera imaginado ¿Herms con George? Y ella desconfiando de una de sus mejore amigas. En fin, ahora se daba cuenta de porque Ron no la había apoyado cuando se había dedicado a ver la amistad de Harry y mione con otros ojos.

Respecto a su venganza todo marchaba sobre ruedas, Zabinni había resultado ser un romántico. Era demasiado tierno con ella, y últimamente mas de lo que era. Pero dos veces no caería, no le harían el mismo juego dos veces, es por ello que cuando le besaba se imaginaba a Harry. Porque si, se habían besado y en más de una ocasión, no quería llegar a la otra fase, pero al parecer este italiano estaba siendo más ingenuo que nunca. Lo que mas le daba rabia, es que al parecer no se acordaba de todo lo que le había hecho. Pero eso ahora no importaba, lo importante es que Blaise zabinni pagaría, pagaría la humillación que le hizo pasar hace muchos años.

_Fin PoV_

Dos meses de la ida de George habían pasado. Tanto tiempo ya. El pelirrojo a pesar de haberse ido le escribía casi todos los dias, y al principio las cartas eran respondidas pero desde hace un mes que no lo hacia, ya ni siquiera las leía. El porque de esto, Hermione había comenzado a sentir algo mas fuerte por Draco, con quien llevaba una relación bastante entretenida. Sabia que todo tenia un fin y recordaba perfectamente el porque había iniciado su relación con aquel rubio que le robaba mas de un suspiro.

Ese día había reunión, Harry quería saber los por menores de la misión, como estaba siendo realizada, y lo mas importante saber si había averiguado algo. Por ello había citado a toda la orden para que fueran testigos de todo.

En la ancestral mansión Black se reunían, todos rostros conocidos, que estaban mas que inquietos y curiosos con saber que era lo que ocurría con el supuesto aun Mortífago.

-como saben la reunión de hoy es para hablar acerca de la misión que se le encargo a Hermione: Como están enterados era Luna quien haría tal cosa, pero por un accidente domestico-dijo Harry sonriéndole a Luna quien soltó una risita-tuvo que cederle el puesto a Hermione- La castaña estaba nerviosa, no podía decir toda la verdad.-mione que nos puedes decir acerca de Malfoy

-bueno, Dra..-sonrió –Malfoy es muy atento y…

-Hermione querida-interrumpió Remus-a lo que vamos, es o no Mortífago, esta intentando o no volver a unirlos.

-la verdad aun no lo se-se escucharon varios murmullos que fueron callados por lo que dijo Harry

-Hermione, tu sabes que necesitamos saber esto pronto

-Harry lo siento. No había podido hacerlo porque el estuvo sospechando. Me pregunta con frecuencia porque me acerque a él-algunos asintieron

-siendo asi no tenemos nada mas de que hablar-dijo el moreno un tanto irritado-siento haberlos llamado para esto-y salio de la cocina enojado. Todos le miraban. Sabia que debía haberlo hecho, pero si lo hacia significaba dejar todo con él rubio y además no sabia si quería enterarse de algo como lo que le tenían encomendado. Ginny se levanto de su puesto para ir a hablar con su novio, mas la castaña le tomo el brazo impidiéndoselo.

-yo hablare con él-la pelirroja asintio. Hermione amino sin mirar al resto, sabia que era lo que pensaban, que era in incompetente.

Fue a la antigua habitación de Sirius, que era donde Harry iba cuando estaba enfadado. Subió las escaleras y se coloco delante de una puerta que tenia las iniciales S.O.B, giro la anilla mas esta no se abrió

-Harry necesitamos hablar-nadie contesto-tengo las razones para la demora por favor abre-un _click_ le indico que había abierto, giro la manilla y entro. Se encontró con el moreno sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando a la ventana.

-lo único que quiero es vivir en paz-dijo el hombre de anteojos. Hermione sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta-lo que quiero es poder ser feliz sin preocupaciones, quiero poder pedirle matrimonio a Ginny y tener hijos con ella. Pero sin preocuparme por maniacos que quieran asesinarme a mi y a mis seres queridos-Hermione sabia todo eso, siempre lo supo. Se sentó a un lado de su amigo y suspiro- Todo el mundo siempre me vio como "el elegido" y ninguno nunca se preocupo si yo tenia miedo, lo único que querían es que yo me enfrentara a Voldemort para salvarles su existencia. Se que muchos mortifagos están muertos, por los dementores. Pero se también que aun queda gente que quiere hacerme daño. Y yo lo único que quiero es ser feliz y tener una familia-la castaña abrazo a su amigo.

-Harry lo siento, si supieras…te prometo que esto no pasa del mes-el moreno asintio en su hombro.

-Crees que este bien-le pregunto Ginny a Luna

-si, solo tuvo un arrebato, ya sabes como es cuando se obsesiona con algo-la pelirroja asintio-y cambiando de tema ¿es cierto que quiere cambiar toda la mansión?

-si, ya estamos buscando la persona que nos haga un cambio de look-dijo sonriendo-dice que no quiere que toda la casa este tan oscura. Hasta ahora me hizo caso-rió Ginny

-y quiere que cuando se casen este todo listo-le guiño la rubia y Ginny sonrió pero no tan convencida

-no se si quiero casarme aun, creo que somos tan jóvenes-

-Ya veras que cuando te lo pida cambiaras de opinión. Por cierto que haces hoy.

-saldré con una amiga del trabajo-dijo la pelirroja.-ahí vienen. Ya me estaba poniendo celosa por ese encierro-bromeo a la castaña. Mientras Harry se acercaba y le abrazaba.

-mione tu que harás hoy-pregunto la rubia

-saldré con Draco-sonrió y los chicos

-todos tienen panorama para hoy-se quejo la rubia-ni Ronnie puede hoy, tiene que ir a trabajar

-Pues yo no haré nada-dijo Harry

-es perfecto, asi me cuidas a Harry-rió ginny

-tendré que irme con el elegido entonces-todos rieron ante las palabras de la rubia.

Hermione tenia claro que debía sacarle pronto toda la información al rubio. Después de todo, si no le decía nada puede que pudieran tener su relación como lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Ese día habían quedado de comer junto a Blaise y la amiga que llevaría, según Draco le contó iba a ser una sorpresa. Pero mientras no fuera Isabella todo estaba bien, esa pelirroja estaba dispuesta a quitarle a Draco y ella no se lo dejaría asi como asi.

Draco iría por ella como acostumbraban hacerlo. Cuando termino de arreglarse el cabello se oyó la voz de Draco en el recibidor.

-pero que guapa estas-piropeo el rubio y ella sonrió

-usted cree señor Malfoy-bromeo ella

-creo que no debería salir asi, hay hombres-lobos fuera

-de verdad, que terrible-dijo acercándose a él para besarlo-me extrañaste

-no-ella se separo de él sentida-bueno, un poquito-admitió él

-tan poco-se quejo ella-y yo que quería hacerle un regalo-y se comenzó subir un poco la falda, hasta una mano más arriba de sus rodillas. Pero ahí la dejo caer

-en realidad fue mas que eso-dijo acercándose

-¿de verdad?-él asintio-pues yo no.

Draco comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-admite que me extrañaste-y ella no podía hablar de la risa-admítelo

-jjaja…no….puedo-el paro-porque mejor no nos vamos. Se hace tarde-y puso cara de angelito

-esta bien, pero cuando regresemos hablaras-ella rió mientras se colocaba un par de botas-por cierto Pansy dijo que también iría

-que bien-respondió la castaña.

Se fueron hasta el lugar donde se reunirían con el grupo, que seria el parque. Habían niños jugando, parejas abrazadas. Unos ancianos conversando y jugando ajedrez explosivo.

Al ver que nadie llegaba aun decidieron ir a dar un paseo.

-Draco-susurro ella

-uhm

-yo, hace tiempo que quería hacerte una pregunta

-pregunte-ella sonrió

-prometes no enfadarte-el le miro y dijo

-no te diré cuantas novias he tenido-ella le golpeo el brazo.

-es enserio

-Esta bien dime- ¿lo hacia o no? ¿le preguntaba si había tenido algo que ver con los mortifagos o no era el momento? Hermione no sabia si tenia que preguntarlo aun. Por un lado estaba Harry y su amistad, era su amigo desde que lo conoció y quería que fuera feliz, se lo merecía; y por el otro esta Draco y su relación, ¿Qué pasaba si se enfadaba? Pero aun peor ¿Qué pasaba si el si estaba involucrado con los mortios?

-no es nada-y el se detuvo y la miro

-dime, prometo no enfadarme

-es que…quería saber si…quería saber cuantas novias habías tenido-_cobarde_ le dijo su conciencia

-de verdad era eso-pregunto el ojigris y ella asintio-perdí la cuenta-eso fue un golpe bajo.

-no estas bromeando cierto-pregunto y el negó

-pero ninguna había durado más, bueno, una

-Y quien era-pregunto curiosa

-no quieres saberlo

-Isabella- susurro la castaña y el rubio la miro serio-vamos donde los chicos de seguro llegaron.

Isabella a.C., Isabella allá. Draco la comparaba bastante con aquella tipa. No eran cosas negativas pero aun asi le fastidiaba, debió ser muy importante para que siempre pensara en ella.

Decidió no dale mas vueltas al asunto, tenia que divertirse ahora que podía.

Se acercaron al cuarteto que estaba conversando. Ahí estaban Pansy, Isabella, Blaise y Ginny. Draco le seguía tomándole la mano, se había dado cuenta que su comentario no le había agradado…. Un momento. ¿Ginny? Su amiga pelirroja novia de su mejor amigo, junto a ¿Blaise? No lo podía creer, nunca creyó que la pelirroja le hiciera algo asi a su mejor amigo.

-Hermione no te enfades, tu preguntaste y yo respondí-se defendió el chico

-no estoy enfadada Draco, ¿quien esta con Blaise?

-de verdad no estas enojada-pregunto el rubio sin escuchar lo que había dicho

-No Draco, te quiero, ¿esta bien?-el rubio sonrió y se acerco a besarla peor ella no respondió.-¡Oh dios mió!-susurro acercándose al resto-¡GINNY! Dijo acercándose a su amiga quien volteo a verla y trago saliva-¿Qué haces a.C.?-le pregunto sin que nadie mas oyera

-Hermione, prometo explicarlo todo cuando estemos a solas

-mas te vale. No dejare que le hagas algo asi a Harry-la pelirroja asintio.

Volteo a ver a Draco y lo vio conversando con Isabella, la muy cínica la estaba mirando a ella, y dejo a su rubio dándole la espalda. Se acerco para ver que conversaban pero Blaise la detuvo

-te gusto la sorpresa-pregunto el moreno y ella le sonrió

-si estupendo-y se soltó del italiano para acercarse su novio

-MIA-grito la voz de Pansy mientras la abrazaba-por suerte vine, no es asi, sin mi la reunión seria de los mas aburrida

-si Pansy-dijo la castaña volteando a ver a la pareja que conversaba. Pero la rubia le tomo el rostro y lo volteo hacia ella-no te veo entusiasmada con la idea

-lo siento es que estaba distraída. Y siempre es agradable verte-le respondió aguantando las ganas de voltear a ver.

-lastima que no seas sangre pura-agrego la rubia y Hermione rodó los ojos-no te estoy despreciando, pero es que asi hubiéramos sido amigas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Necesitaba tanto una verdadera amiga. Milli era una manipuladora. Pero bueno y tu que me cuentas

-Pansy me estrangulas-se quejo la castaña y Pansy la soltó riendo

-lo siento

-me das un minuto, tengo que decirle algo a Draco-la rubia palideció

-creo que mejor no-pidió y ella se revolvió del abrazo que le había dado la chica

-Pansy por favor-y cuando por fin dejo los brazos de la rubia volteo a ver a Draco que estaba abrazando a Isabella. En ese momento sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir y apretar el lindo cuello de esa pelirroja. Quien le estaba guiñando un ojo. La muy arpía.

**Fin capitulo **

**Que les pareció el beso de mi amiga Isabella??**

**Ajaj**

**Uff que fuerte, pobre mione, pero como dijo una amiga**

**Hermione esta para sufrir en los Dramione :P**

**Besos**

**DaniiBlack**


	9. la pregunta

**Gracias por sus rr, lamentablemente porque tengo mi trbajos para el colegio y como tuve clases hoy día, tengo que trabajar :P. Asi que mil besos y gracias por todo**

**Topa Lupin Black****  
****Ariadna**

**laurus cullen weasley****  
****joyce malfoy black****  
Ethel Potter  
****mustachi****  
****PatsyBlack****  
****dayis**

**karyta34****  
ireth...potter  
****N. Elektra****  
Lauriiña  
****marmarcruz8****  
****Namine1993****  
****Pau tanamachi Malfoy****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****emmadrake****  
****Anahh-**

**Capitulo 9, LA PREGUNTA**

-¿Hermione?-pregunto la chica de atrás. Y la ojimiel sonrió y giro a verla.

-que ocurre Pansy-pregunto la castaña y la rubia la miro unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Estas bien?, no te molesta que ella…

-Por favor Pansy, solo es un abrazo.-Aunque por dentro la castaña estaba ardiendo de la furia. NO debía ponerse asi, pero que esa pelirroja le guiñara el ojo, solo le hacia pensar que ella quería separarles.

-Hermione yo no te había dicho anda pero Isabella quiere volver con Draco-mione solo sonrió-no deberías sonreír, no es la enemiga que personalmente me gustaría tener.

-Hermione…-llamo Draco y la castaña se acerco a el, no quería seguir oyendo a la rubia decir esas cosas. Draco la abrazo soplándole el cuello y eso hizo que Hermione mirara velozmente su cuello. Dos marcas rojizas habían en el. Una en su camisa, sin duda el pintalabios que Isabella tenia en este momento y en su cuello una rosada. Ella no le había hecho ninguna, detestaba hacer eso, nunca a ningún novio se lo hizo-¡Hermione!-volvió a llamar Draco.

-que…-fue lo único que salio de los labios de la chica.

-¿estas bien?-ella miro su cuello y luego a sus ojos.

Esos grises que se había acostumbrado tanto a ver estos últimos dias. Los grises que antes eran fríos, que solo la miraban con desprecio y que ahora solo veía calidez o quizás no, estaban aun fríos, pero era frescura pura, ese que frió que te alivia cuando estas cansada, como esa brisa que te despierta. Y cada vez se le hacia mas difícil de verlos. Grises, atrayentes como un imán.

Pero volvió a desviar su mirada, su cuello.

Ginny que estaba cerca mirándola hacer cada cosa, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña y sintió pena. Sabia que para ella el rubio no era una simple misión y sintió una repentina repulsión por la idea de su novio. Se acerco a mione y pregunto

-Hermione-ella escucho la voz de su amiga y giro el rostro hacia ella, había olvidado por completo que ella estaba ahí, tenían una conversación pendiente, pero ahora no era el momento. Miro el rostro de todos. Blaise y Pansy le miraban con extrañeza e Isabella con una sonrisa, miro al frente y vio a Draco que le miraba fijamente.

-¿estas bien?-volvió a preguntar el rubio y ella no supo que contestar.

Por un lado tenía ganas de llorar, no le gusto sentirse asi de celosa con Draco. Quería irse, con alguien que no la hiciera sufrir, con alguien que nunca le haría algo asi, George; Pero por otro, debía quedarse, si se iba, quizás se burlaran de ella por la situación de hoy y no lo permitiría. Quizás era el momento de tomarse la misión como tal y no involucrar sentimientos.

-si, lo siento, solo estaba pensando-sonrió para todos. Aunque Draco no le contesto la sonrisa, le siguió mirando extrañado. Y por ello le tomo la mano y la llevo lejos de los demás.

-no te gusto que tu amiga viniera-pregunto de pronto Y a la castaña le enterneció la pregunta-tu sabes, lo problemas en el colegio.

-no Draco no es nada, solo que…-¿Y si le decía la verdad¿Y si le preguntaba acerca de su misión y salía de todo este embrollo?-me marié, no comí bien-mintió

-ven, iremos de inmediato a comer algo.

_Horas mas tarde_

_**PoV Hermione **_

EL día fue un fiasco, desde ese momento fueron a comer algo para "reponer fuerzas", a pesar de que Draco estaba preocupado porque comiera bien, hablo mucho mas con Isabella, la pelirroja me quito totalmente el protagonismo. No pensaba esto por vanidad, solo que yo quería que "mi" rubio me prestara atención a MI, no a la otra. Era graciosa, todos la miraban cuando hablaba, todos reían cuando bromeaba, el mesero al preguntar la orden la miro a ella. Era simpática, graciosa, hermosa e inteligente. SI, era inteligente, tanto o mas que yo. Sabia de demasiados temas. Cuando había pretendido comenzar la conversación de algo, Draco me decía que comiera tranquila y la chica de ojos celestes decía: "Hermione tiene mucha razón y bla bla bla".

Era una estupida, aunque yo también lo soy. No debí decir nunca que estaba mareada, por esa estupida razón que puse, Draco vino a dejarme y luego se marcho con ella.

En fin, Ginny se había ido con Blaise y Pansy. No pude hablar mucho con ella acerca de Harry pero creo que es seguro que me lo explicara todo cuando pueda.

_**Fin PoV Hermione**_

Hermione luego de la cena se fue a dormir, no quería pensar en nada ni nadie y dormir era la mejor solución, con una buena poción para "duerme sin sueños" todo seria tranquilidad. Estaba por dormirse cuando el picoteo que irrumpía en su departamento todos los dias se hizo escuchar pero en otro horario. Era una carta de George. La castaña se levanto a recibirla, deseaba que alguien si la escuchara, que la acompañara. Y no había nadie en este minuto por lo que lo mas sensato era abrir la carta de su ex. Y decía asi

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien, me había preocupado porque no respondías las cartas pero he hablado con Luna y me dijo que estabas bien. No se cual es la razón por la que no has mantenido el contacto conmigo. Sabes que si me fui fue por nosotros, creo que he reflexionado bastante y tratare de tragarme los celos. Te quiero y no permitiré que algo asi nos vuelva a separar. Porque como debes de haber supuesto en el momento en que abriste esta carta, voy a volver. Y pronto. He averiguado acerco de los (_un _anioves _se veía tachado)_ aviones muggles. Mi padre dijo que era una experiencia única, y quizás me arriesgue a volar en esas cosas. _

_No puedo escribir mucho porque Charlie quiere que visitemos a los Dragones, denuevo, lo hemos hecho todos estos dias, pero el insiste en repetir las idas. _

_En fin, te quiero y volveré pronto. Espero que me estés esperando como yo lo estoy haciendo para regresar._

_Te ama _

_George Weasley._

¿Es posible que una carta abra heridas, o esperanzas? Hermione necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que la quería. Pero si había algo que le gustaba de Draco es que de la única vez que lo había hecho, había sido tan especial. Porque sabia que le costaba decirlo pero aun asi había hecho el intento.

Después de leer dicha carta decidió irse a la cama. Tedia que tomar otra poción, una para dormir. George y su perfección la estaba confundiendo. Quizás no lo quiera como antes, pero le daba seguridad.

_En otra parte_

Draco miraba por la ventana de una enorme casa, hacia unos minutos había ido a dejar a la casa de Pansy a Isabella, la pelirroja le había hablado acerca de muchos temas. Uno de ellos era el tema de su relación, o más bien la que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo. Pero el tema que mas le estaba haciendo pensar era el de Hermione. La pelirroja dijo que no se fiaba de la castaña. Y el como pudo la había defendido pero en cierta forma tenia razón.

¿Cómo su enemiga, a quien mas mal había tratado en su vida, de un día para otro lo tomaba en cuenta? Quizás de verdad la ex –Griffindor sentía algo por él pero, todavía no tocaba el tema de su lado, por decirlo de una manera. Todavía no hablaban de su padre o algo. Quizás debía tocar el tema para ver como reacciona.

Este día, la ojimel se había comportado extraña, y estaba seguro que no era por no haber comido, de hecho podía estar celosa, o tal vez eso era lo que él quería saber.

-que ocurre Draco-pregunto la voz masculina de su amigo. EL rubio volteo a verlo y negó

-nada en especial. Solo que la llegada de Isabella me causo extrañeza-el moreno sonrió

-tu sabes a lo que vino. De seguro te estuvo hablando en contra de Hermione-el rubio suspiro

-algo asi, mas bien me hizo aterrizar

-Draco, sabes perfectamente que Isabella no es estupida, ella quiere casarse, y contigo. No le costara nada inventar. Y recuerda, es Isabella de quien hablamos, la disuasión es su mejor arma.

-tienes razón-dijo el rubio tratando de autoconvenciendose de que eso fuera verdad.

_Al otro día_

Draco la iba a ir a buscar, le gustaba estar con ella y el día anterior su estupidez le hizo irse con la pelirroja y dejarla sola. Esperaba no se haya enfadado por eso.

Con un pantalón cómodo, polera con cuello y un suéter se apareció en el piso de ella, avanzo hasta la puerta y con la varita toco la manija. Ella no le había dado la contraseña de su puerta por lo que no tenía otra opción que esperar que ella fuera a abrir. "_Un segundo por favor",_ se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, sonrió ante tal cosa. Y como fue dicho la puerta se abrió. Y la castaña en bata le miraba un tanto seria. Draco en cambio no la había visto tan linda como ese día, todavía no habían pasado a esa fase y por ello nunca la había visto en esas fachas.

-Hermione-saludo él y ella se hizo a un lado para que pasara. El rubio entro y espero detrás de ella para poder hablar. Pero cuando ella volteo el la beso, y la aprisiono contra la puerta. Hermione contesto con la misma intensidad que el se había lanzado hacia ella. Y entre paso y paso entraron en la habitación de ella. Los besos no cesaron, y cada uno estaba agitado, por todo aquello que sentían. Lo primero que cayo fue la bata blanca de ella que se deslizo por el camisón delgado. El la levanto un poco y contra la pared de su cuarto la estampo mientras ella soltaba un gemido al sentir tan cerca al rubio. Levanto las piernas y las enrollo en el cuerpo de él. Podía sentirlo, su respiración y sus manos temblorosas, era extraño porque según sabia era un _Don Juan_ pero con ella parecía un primerizo.

Las manos de Draco se introdujeron dentro del camisón de ella, mientras levanto los brazos y el se lo quitaba. Hermione se quejo y le quito el suéter a él. Tenia mucha ropa para su gusto por lo que desabrocho el cinturón y su pantalón, mas no lo saco. Y la polera que llevaba se la quito. EL se tendió en la cama y ella trepo encima de él le beso los labios y comenzó a bajar, su cuello blanco, sus pectorales firmes, su abdomen, su ombligo. Draco la miraba en cada detalle, no perdió nunca la vista de ella mientas sentía como le besaba. Hermione subió y comenzó a bajar por el hombro, sus besos bajaron hasta sus antebrazos y llego, una gran mancha era el campo visual. La calavera con una serpiente en su boca era vista. No se movía pero ahí estaba. Y se detuvo, no pudo seguir, él le había mentido, él había dicho que había quedado como la oveja negra por no haber aceptado a los mortios y ahora aparecía repentinamente esta marca.

Draco se dio cuenta de esto y la miro.

-Hermione yo…

-mentiste-el negó-si lo hiciste- la castaña se levanto y coloco su bata.

-yo dije que me había revelado y asi fue

-dijiste que no habías aceptado- pronto todo había cambiado, el clima erótico y sensual había sido reemplazado por temor de parte de ambos.

-no, dije que me había revelado. Pero…-las palabras de Isabella llegaron repentinamente a la cabeza del rubio "¿_Estas seguro de que no hay otras intenciones detrás de todo esto?_"

-¿pero que…?-pregunto ella al ver que él no continuo

-se supone que ustedes creían que yo si era Mortífago-ella asintio.

-si lo se, solo que verla en tu brazo es extraño-anuncio ella un tanto desilusionada-creo que siempre guarde la esperanza de que no tuvieras nada que ver

-lamento decir que te equivocaste entonces-anuncio el colocándose la polera y con su mano agarrando el suéter para salir de aquel departamento pero ella se acerco a él y le dijo

-no Draco-el volteo a verla- no te enfades, por favor-pidió el suavizo su mandíbula mientras se dejaba guiar por ella a su cama.-fui una tonta pero es que esto ya pasaba por mi cabeza

-es lógico

-me siento mal, he sido una estupida contigo….yo no se.-Draco le miro arrugando el seño y ella siguió-¿tu perdiste todo contacto con los mortios?-preguntó con valor y para el rubio fue como un balde de agua fría aquella pregunta.

**¿les gusto :P?**

**Besos**

**daniiBlack**


	10. Aprendi del mejor

-¿Qué insinuas

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RR. NO PUDE CORREGIR MUCHO PORQUE NO TENGO MOUSE Y LA VERDAD HACIA CASI TODO CON EL :s ASI QUE ME DISCULPO SI ESTA PEOR EN LA ORTOGRAFIA. GRACIAS POR SUS RR Y PERDONEN A AQUELLS A LAS QUE NO LES RESPONDI.**

**KARITA34:** uff como siempre la primera en dejarme un rr :D ajja todas me están pidiendo que saque a Isabella y de verdad no lo entiendo. Con lo encantadora que es :D besos ojala te guste el capi

**ANGELS46**: Isabella me servira bastante asi que no la puedo sacar muajajaj. Ajaj uff este capi es mas sobre la pareja Harry y Ginny o quizás no ajja pero bueno. Cuando la leas entenderas. Besos

**LADYBLACKY:** uff tengo malo el mouse :S me cuenta más contestar los rr ahora. Ais que con mucho esfuerzo escribi este capi. Ojala te guste besos

**PATSYBLACK:** ajajja la verdad si, Hermione esta completamente loca :P pero bueno es Hermione Granger, recordemoslo. Los detalles no pasan desapercibidos para ella. Asi que tenia qu decir algo por esa fea marca. Espero te guste el capi tiene mucho acerca de la venganza de Ginny. 

**DRAJER:** uff la respuesta de Draco esta ahora :S asi que espero te guste. Siento tardar. Pero creo que eso demorare de ahora en adelante. Besos

**PAU TAMACHI MALFOY:** uff si que sienten ya cosas el uno por el otro. Este capi esta muy ligado a Ginny y lo que es como el climax de este personaje. Espero te guste besos. Ojala estes de mejor animo hoy

**MARMARCRUZ8**: me encanta dejar intrigadas a mis lectoras jaj aunque este es poco dramione creo que les gustara. O bueno. Por lo menos a mi me gusto ya que explico el desarrollo del plan de Ginny. Besos

**TOPA LUPIN BLACK:** uff tu y tu humos agresivo ajaj, porque creeme, espero solo sea humor :P. gracas por tus rr me haces reir bastante con tus locuras. Besos ojala te guste

**ANAHH:** AJAJ gracias por la consideración, y si e estado demaiado ocupada esto de tener malo el muse me abruma demasiado. En fin. Gracias por leer el capi y ojala te guste este capi tambien

**HARRYMANIACA:** que bueno te gustara, eres nueva lectora :D me pone muy feliz eso. Millones de besos

**N. ELEKTRA:** uff sii Isabella sabe actuar y quiero que Hermione tenga un poco mas difícil todo. Pero veamos. Este capi ginny tendra muchoooooo que ver. Asi que espero te guste :D. Pansy también saldra en el capi. Creo que muchas entenderan que pasara con ella. Besos

**FRIIDALLIIZZIIOOZ:** me costo millones escribir tu nick ajaj. En fin. Gracias por leerme espero que este capi te agrade tanto u ojala mas que a los demás BESOS.

**JOYCE MALFOY BLACK: **AJAJ me encantan tus apellidos :P creo que a cualquiera le gustaría llamarse asi :P en fin gracias por leerme, espeor disfrutes el capitulo

**ETHEL POTTER: **este cpitulo te encantara, creo que ers tu la que no quiere a Harry y Ginny juntos jsajaja aquí un regalito para tu :D besos (eras tu cierto?? xD)

**MILDRED MALFOY:** uff ojala te guste el capi. Veamos si te animas luego a publicar algo tu :P besos

**KARIITHO POTTER: **:D amo los nuevos lectores ajaj espeor te guste tanto l capi para que lo sigas amando :P besos

**Capitulo 10, APRENDI DEL MEJOR.**

-¿Qué insinúas?-pregunto el un tanto molesto. Volviendo a levantarse de la cama.

-no insinuó nada, pero Draco no puedes pedirme que olvide lo que tu mismo hacías que no olvidara en el colegio- Se defendió ella también levantándose y enfrentándolo- Si no me quieres contestar ok, pero no entiendo tu enojo. ¿Qué querías que dijera? Nunca había visto la marca tan directamente. Tan de cerca.

Draco por un lado quería creerle pero se le hacia difícil. Ella podía tener razón y claro, el también hubiera reaccionado de esta forma al estar en su lugar. Pero lamentablemente su amiga pelirroja había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-quieren que regrese-respondió él y Hermione sintió pena por aquella respuesta.

-es decir, tienes contacto con aquellos que están vivos-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación de parte de la castaña.

-hace tres semanas que no. No me han llamado ni nada de eso-un repentino alivio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura, situando su mejilla en la espalda de su novio y suspiro.

-¿Por qué a ti?-pregunto susurrando. 

Y un silencio envolvió el ambiente. Era aterrador, Draco sabia que ella no era del todo confiable pero, necesitaba que ella supiera todo. Temía que fuera a traicionarle como muchas personas ya lo habían hecho, como su padre lo había hecho, o como su madre. 

Hermione por su lado quería saberlo. Ya no era por la misión, poco le importaba la estupida encomienda que se le había sido entregada, no quería que el rubio tuviera mucho que ver con aquellos seres, porque personas no podían ser llamadas.

-soy un Black y un Malfoy-respondió él-de las familias mas antiguas sangre pura.

-¿tu todavía crees en eso?-pregunto ella.

-fui criado para ello. Creo que si tenemos mas magia que los hijos de muggles, nuestra magia estuvo en practica desde siempre, desde que fui un niño de 3 años hacia cosas con magia. La mansión estaba protegida, el ministerio no podía captar la magia. Por eso allí se hacían las torturas.

-pero yo…tu...

-Hermione-dijo el volteándose y abrazándola por la cintura. Pero con la distancia suficiente para poder mirarla-tú eres tu. Y me gustas por eso. 

-Pero no soy Sangre pura-dijo ella separándose de él.

-Y yo no tengo tantos prejuicios por ello. No puedes pedirme que deje de pensar o ser lo que soy de un día para otro. Necesito tu ayuda. Ella sonrió y lo beso.

-me prometes no aceptar nunca estar con ellos-el iba a replicar pero ella insistió.-lo prometes. Por favor Draco.

-¿confías en mi?-y ella asintio. Entonces el no dijo nada mas y la beso. 

oOoOoOo

Ginny miraba a Blaise, el moreno estaba acostado, durmiendo. La sabana azul tapaba desde sus caderas, dejando a la vista su gran espalda. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? El vino había sido uno de los factores y cuando estaba tomando conciencia de lo que hacia ya se encontraba gimiendo bajo el cuerpo del morocho italiano. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan podidamente exquisito? ¿Por qué tenia que ser italiano? 

Siempre tuvo favoritismo con toda aquella cosa que perteneciera a la bandera verde, roja y blanca. Desde sus comidas hasta sus hombres.

Se había comportado igual como en Hogwarts, la había seducido y ahora estaban en la cama. Sabía lo que venia ahora, _Lárgate inmunda Zorra,_ ya escuchaba su voz diciéndole esto nuevamente. Y le dolía por una razón, no sabia que hacer. Pero eso si, no permitiría ser humillada de nuevo, eso si que no. Como que se llamaba Ginebra Weasley, no permitiría que su acompañante se burlara nuevamente de ella.

-maldita sea-susurro con rabia mientras comenzaba a llorar. 

El cuerpo del moreno comenzó a moverse, por lo que opto por usar la ducha. Se adentro en el agua que estaba totalmente fría haciéndola estremecer. Lloro y la razón era la misma de hace 8 años, con Harry era diferente, el era suave, tranquilo, paciente, la trataba con tal sutileza que se trata algo con temor de romperlo. Pero ella no quería eso. Blaise era mucho mas brusco en la cama y en cierta forma le agradaba, se sentía más mujer. Con su novio era como si fuera una niña, una niña que era virgen y él no quería hacerla sufrir con su primera vez.

Eran diferentes, y la gran diferencia es que Harry no la haría sufrir, nunca. Y eso lo sabia, el nunca lo haría. ¿Qué hacer, quedarse con el hombre que sabes te cuidara como su tesoro mas preciado, con el hombre del cual estuvo enamorada toda su vida y le daba seguridad o estar con el que la hacia sentir plena, con el que le hacia vivir cada día diferente pero que ya había jugado con ella una vez? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por Blaise Zabini?

oOoOoOo

_Horas antes en la mansión Black_

-¡¿Por qué mejor no te callas?!-exigía una rubia alterada a el niño que vivió que estaba rojo de la ira

-El cliente siempre tiene la razón-dijo el y ella rió burlona

-ja, mira como me río Potter-decía la Cía.

-¿no podían mandar a otra persona para esto? ¿Tenias que ser precisamente tu?-se quejaba.

-Sabes que Potter, ¡CANSAS!-el entorno los ojos. 

-Señor Potter para ti Parkinson, soy tu cliente y me debes respeto-la rubia bufo

-mira, me duele bastante la cabeza y tu apareces ahora con esto. Me causas jaqueca elegido-se burlo ella. Harry sintió rabia pero no estaba acostumbrado a discutir precisamente con mujeres.

-Parkinson, lo mejor será que te vayas y envíen a otra porque al parecer tú no eres capaz de hacer este trabajo-aquello le molesto a la rubia, se acerco amenazante al moreno y le dijo

-Potter, soy mucho mejor que tu para muchas cosas y no te preocupes que si soy capaz de esto. Soy la mejor en lo que hago por algo me mandaron a mi a la ancestral mansión Black.-Harry quería reír, esa Cía. le estaba causando diversión con su egocéntria y adoración a ella misma.

Pansy había sido designada para trabajar en la mansión, pero no podían exigirle que pensara mucho en quien era el propietario si estaba demasiado emocionada con arreglar el diseño de la mansión más antigua que había en Inglaterra. La sorpresa se la había llevado cuando había pensado en la mansión y la había visto aparecer entre las dos grandes casas de los lados, pero sobre todo cuando vio a su enemigo de infancia en la puerta.

-hagamos un trato-sugirió la rubia y Harry espero a que hablara-se que la mansión es bastante amplia como para que nos crucemos, pero tengo que revisar cada una de las habitaciones para idealizar algo. Y no te mentiré, a diferencia del resto del mundo tu presencia no me es la preferida. Asi que ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por ahí y firmas algunos autógrafos de pasadita haciendo feliz a las millones de chicas que morirían por estar hoy en tu casa? Harry rió, era egocéntrica pero divertida. Tomo una chaqueta del perchero y abrió la puerta pero antes de salir le dijo.

-esta bien, haré lo que dices. –giro hacia la salida, avanzo siendo mirado por la rubia pero volteo y le dijo-cuidado con sacar alguna prenda del elegido-y se fue. Pansy apretó los puños y suspiro lentamente tratando de calmar su enojo. Odiaba que fuera tan popular y no lo aprovechara. 

Harry no quería tampoco pasar su tiempo libre con una de sus enemigas de infancia. Pero ahora eso no le molestaba, Ginny no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior y eso le preocupaba un poco. Siempre que iba donde sus amigas le avisaba. Aunque puede también que haya sido de esas noches de chicas que eran típicos en las mujeres. Y esperaba que fuera algo asi y no le haya pasado nada malo. 

Iría a visitar a los Weasley, hacia dias que no les veía y tenia ganas de hacerlo. Se apareció por la red flú en la madriguera y fue recibido por el rostro de Molly, Luna y Ronald. Pero le miraban extraño, era como cuando salio como participante para el torneo de los tres magos y Hermione le había mirado con preocupación. Eso era, había preocupación en sus rostros y Luna tenia algo en sus manos. Era el profeta. _Ginny_ fue lo primero que cruzo por la cabeza del niño que vivió ¿Y si algo le haba ocurrido? Asi que sin previo aviso le arrebato el periódico a la rubia y miro una foto donde una pareja reía a una distancia que al parecer no se daban cuenta de estar siendo fotografiados. El era de cabello oscuro y tez bronceada, pero él no era el que le llamaba la atención, sino la muchacha que lo acompañaba, la mujer que el conocía como la palma de su mano. O mas bien eso creía. Era Ginny y sostenía la mano del hombre. El titular decía _ENGAÑO_, Por Lavander Brown. 

No necesitaba leer más miro hacia los demás y Molly estaba lloriqueando, Luna le miraba con pena y Ron estaba tan o mas sorprendido que él 

-Harry…-había comenzado a decir la rubia. Pero harry no oyó nada mas porque había tomado polvos flú y había desaparecido entre llamas verdes con la frase "El Profeta".

Tenia que aclarar esto, se paseo por las oficinas del periódico, sabia que lo miraban, el cornudo de Londres. Camino por las oficinas sin importarle nada y vio la oficina. La oficina de su antigua compañera de colegio abrió la puerta y la vio escribiendo. Pero que al sentir la puerta levanto la cabeza.

-Harry…yo…de verdad lo siento-se defendió ella y Harry avanzó hasta ella y la acorralo 

-estas segura de que eso es verdad-pregunto enojado y ella asintio

-los he estado siguiendo desde hace unos dias-Harry la soltó y se tomo el cabello. Salio nuevamente de la oficina y tomo los polvos flú, apareciéndose en su mansión nuevamente.

-Te dije que no quiera que te aparecieras hasta…-había empezado a decir la chica pero se callo al verlo. Siempre vio a Potter como el valiente y fuerte de Hogwarts, quizás el chico mas fuerte que conocía, inclusive mas fuerte que Draco. Pero ahora estaba ¿llorando?

oOoOoOo

-Se te esta acabando el tiempo pelirroja-anuncio un hombre de cabello castaño mientras miraba a la chic que tenia delante.

-esa estupida lo tiene dominado, debes investigarla-exigió ella y el sonrió pero asintio

-lo haré querida, pero necesitamos un líder pronto. Los demás se están desesperando

-haré lo que pueda

oOoOoOo

Ginny salio de la ducha y se vistió, suspiro y salio de baño. Puso la mejor cara que puso y lo vio sonriéndole. Blaise la miraba atento y ni siquiera la expresión que tenia ella ahora le sacaba esa sonrisa.

-nos podríamos haber duchado juntos-comento el riendo y ella sonrió también pero no era su característica sonrisa picara. Era mas fría-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto levantándose solo con un bóxer que encontró en el suelo. Y acercándose.

-nada, me tengo que ir-y tomo su bolso y avanzo hasta la salida. 

-no te despedirás-pregunto extrañado y ella volteo sonriendo

-por favor Blaise, fue entretenido pero no somos pareja-le dijo fríamente con burla

-de que hablas, yo creí que…

-¿que creíste? ¿Qué eres mejor que Harry?-y se comenzó a reír. Blaise estaba pálido como una hoja ¿Por qué metía a Potter en esto?

-¿que tiene que ver Potter?-inquirió

-Mira Blaise-comenzó a decir como si tratara con un niño pequeño- eres atractivo, exquisito. Excelente amante y simpático. Pero en unas semanas me casare con Harry. Esto fue solo un…desliz-dijo irónicamente

-¿estas comprometida?-dijo sin creerlo

-no te hagas el que no sabias, es Harry Potter. Todo el mundo mágico sabia de esto- ¿Por qué nunca leía el profeta? Maldita sea, pensó el moreno.

-eres una puta-y para ella eso fue demasiado mas no le iba a mostrar que le había dolido.

-Blaise, Blaise. No se que te ocurre, tu también hacías esto. Digamos que…aprendí del mejor.-le guiño un ojo, lanzo un beso y desapareció por la puerta de la recamara dejando al moreno en estado de shock, sin creer aun porque le pasaba esto precisamente a él. 

Ojala les guste

Besos

DaniiBlack 


	11. ¿Perfecta?

PoV Ginny

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GARNDIOSA J.K. ROWLING**_

_¿Mis niñas como están? (niños :D también). Uff yo feliz con cada rr que leo día a día. Un poco cansada por el colegio, pero en fin es el ultimo esfuerzo escolar. :D Aunque se, me espera mas duro ene. Nivel superior. Espero que les este yendo fabulosamente en todas sus tareas (trabajo, colegio, universidad, preu, facultad, etc.)._

Gracias a todas

**karyta34****  
****laurus cullen weasley****  
****Namine1993**  
**Ethel Potter:** eres un amor de persona tu ¡!. Uff de verdas mil gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir el fic capitulo a capitulo.  
**N. Elektra****  
****PatsyBlack****  
****joyce malfoy black****  
****drajer****  
****Pau tanamachi Malfoy****  
****LadyBlacky****  
****friidaliizziiooz**

**marmarcruz8****  
****mustachi**

Fics recomendables: sus codigo, van luego de .net

**Crueles intenciones** :O Increíblemente bueno, de emma. Zunz busquenla en google o en buscador de Fanfiction** /s/4040265/1**/

**Paloma enjaulada: /s/3700638/1/**

**Mi carcel, tu carcel: /s/3597029/1/**

Si no pueden verlas, busquenla en google.

Tengo log: ficsblack. Es de

**Capitulo 11, ¿PERFECTA?**

PoV Ginny

Lo había hecho, y no entendía porque le dolía tanto. No debería siquiera haberle dado un retortijón, nada. El se lo merecía, por todo lo que había hecho con ella. Pero, diablos, se arrepentía. Si se lo hubiese pensado solo minutos, solo eso. ¿Por qué debían haber destruido todos los giratiempos que existían?

¿Qué estaría sintiendo Blaise en este momento? ¿Le estaría doliendo como le dolió a ella hacerlo? ¿O quizás solo tenia el orgullo herido?

Fin PoV

Ginebra lloraba mientras se sentaba en el suelo del edificio de Blaise. Pero pensó en la persona que la quería y que sabia no tendría problemas hacerla olvidar este momento. Quizás no quería estar con él después de lo ocurrido, pero era la única persona que seria capaz de todo por ella. Y sin pensarlo mas, salio en camino a la casa de Harry, la casa que pronto seria tan de ella como lo era de aquel chico de la cicatriz.

_En otra parte_

-Ella quiere estar contigo, ¿No es asi?-pregunto la castaña mientras era abrazada por Draco. El sonrió y contesto.

-No se a quien te refieres-dijo haciéndose el indiferente-son tantas las que desean estar en tu lugar

-ja, ja. Muy chistosito-le contesto ella frunciendo el ceño. Y luego de un tiempo agrego-Isabella

-¿porque dices eso?

-Para saber si debo tener cuidado-aseguro ella.

-pues digamos que estoy contigo ahora, asi que no debes preocuparte-ella bufo y el la miro extrañado-¿Qué ocurre? No te conozco tanto para leer lo que piensas -y ella suspiro.-si quieres uso legeremancia

-es como la miras-dijo sin tomar en cuenta lo último que dijo Draco

-¿Cómo la miro?

-como si todavía la quisieras-el alzo una ceja-Draco, lo acepto, estoy celosa, pero no es por bromear. Tú la miras diferente. Yo no se que es lo que paso ente ustedes, tampoco se porque la dejaste. Se que ella te quiere y tu, un poco a ella.-dijo sin detenerse y cada vez bajando la voz.

-creo que estas paranoica-agrego el riendo. Y a ella le enfado eso. El se burlaba y ella estaba diciéndole lo que veía.

-Draco no es chiste-el la miro serio y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enfadándose-nos comparas. Me miras y luego la ves a ella. Cuando la abrazas parece que lo disfrutaras-el comenzó a sonreír y vio que Hermione se volvería a quejar por lo que decidió hablar él.

-yo tuve una relación larga con ella. Nos íbamos a casar-la castaña le miro con los ojos abiertos- Digamos que no quise atarme a alguien y me arrepentí.

-¿porque…?

-porque no la quería lo suficiente quizás, porque no quise darle en el gusto a mis padres.

-entonces…

-entonces tienes razón-ella se asusto un poco-si, las comparaba-acepto mientras salían del departamento de ella.

-y tienes la fachada de decirlo asi como asi

-¿sabes porque te comparaba?-ella negó-porque son diferentes, porque ella era egocéntrica y le encantaba sobresalir. Tu no, siempre bajándote el perfil; ella siempre quería algo material. Y tú no, me cuesta hasta pagar una cena. Porque comienzas con que tu quieres pagar también-ella sonrió-las comparo porque veo que quizás ella sea mas guapa para el resto. Pero tu eres guapa para mi.

-hablas en serio-dijo ella sin creer lo que oía.

-No me harás repetirlo Granger-ella sonrió, hace mucho que no la llamaba por su apellido-para mi eres perfecta, tan perfecta como el crepúsculo de la mañana, tan perfecta como lo soy yo-ella sonrió. A veces bromeaban respecto a su egocentrismo- Perfecta Hermione-eso hizo que Hermione se mordiera el labio nerviosamente, ella sabia que no era perfecta, de hecho el porque se había acercado a él, o mas bien había dejado que se acercara a ella fue por un objetivo. Y no por sus sentimientos.

-creo que exageras Draco, Yo no soy perfecta, soy humana y puedo equivocarme-le contesto luego de un tiempo meditando.

-pues para mi eres perfecta. Para que quiero a otra si te tengo a ti-Era una basura, se sentía como una basura. Los halagos de Draco solo hacían que se sintiera más mal de cómo estaba.

_¿Perfecta?_

_**EN LA MANSION BLACK**_

¿Cuál era la razón por la que cuando más feliz se esta, te lo arrebatan todo?

Harry había llegado solo hace minutos y eso era lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, el amaba a Ginny y ahora ella aparecía con esto. Ya no seria el niño que vivió o el hombre que gano. Ahora era el hombre que su chica le engaño. Seria el nombre perfecto para el en este momento. Ginny le había jugado una mala pasada. ¿Por qué Harry Potter no podía ser feliz?

Pansy le miraba intranquila, desde que lo vio llegar a la mansión con lágrimas en sus ojos se sintió fatal. Detestaba ver a un hombre llorar, era algo tan poco común. Que no era posible que el chico mas fuerte lo hiciera y quizás porque.

Era normal ver a una mujer llorar, la sensibilidad y todas esas cosas, pero los hombres tenían un orgullo, todos lo tenían. Y si lloraban enfrente de alguien, sobre todo alguien en quien no confían, era porque verdaderamente, tenían que hacerlo .

Lo había seguido hasta la biblioteca y lo había hecho sentar, le había entregado un vaso de whisky y se había sentado enfrente de él moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Harry estaba tan triste que no había tomado en cuenta quien era la chica que le ayudaba, o mejor dicho, sabia quien era la chica, solo que al aparecer había olvidado comparar su comportamiento con el de años atrás.

-gracias-dijo luego de un rato con su vaso aun en las manos el moreno y ella sonrió. Tratando de calmarse.

-no he hecho nada-el la miro y sonrió. Vio sus ojos un tanto enrojecidos, que a cualquiera de sus fans rompería el corazón. Y que a ella…también UN POCO.

-No me preguntaras que me paso-dijo Harry para romper aquel silencio. Que siempre le había gustado pero en este momento le hacia sentir solo.

-no soy quien para hacerlo-contesto la rubia. Pero Harry no la tomo en cuenta y hablo.

-mi novia me engaño, y me entere de ello por el periódico-ella se sintió fatal por tal confesión. No era su amigo ni nada pero sabía lo que sufrían los hombres por traiciones como esa. Sabia que Blaise había sufrido por ella cuando estuvieron en el colegio.

-yo…Yo no tengo porque escuchar-le declaro.

Y Harry le hizo caso, no dijo nada más. A los minutos, cuando Pansy ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por aquel silencio la puerta se escucho abrir. Y una voz femenina comenzó a llamar

-amor ya estoy en casa-se había dignado a venir a casa luego de engañar a su novio. Esa mujer debía ser una arpía, pensaba Pansy, sin imaginar quien era la chica. Mas no demoro enterarse, cuando la pelirroja entro por las amplias puertas de la Biblioteca y Harry dijo

-Ginebra-lo había dicho en un susurro que solo Pansy escucho y al minuto se volteo a verlo

-amor te estaba buscando-Ginny quedo perpleja cuando vio a la rubia en aquel sofá-¿Parkinson?

-Weasel-Pansy contesto con cierta rabia, que nació de quien sabe donde.

-disculpa pero tu no tienes que estar haciendo aquí

-por favor pelirroja, déjate de estupideces.-comenzó a retarla Pansy-acabas de engañar a Blaise y a Potter con tus bestialidades, ¿Quién te crees para retarme?

-tu no eres quien para hablarme de ese modo. Siempre fuiste la mujerzuela de Hogwarts, asi que no te hagas la puritana aquí.

-pues que bueno que creas eso, pero yo nunca me creí la señorita, esa era otra, la que se hacia la Santa, Pura y Casta. Y resulta que engañas a "el hombre de tu vida" y a mi mejor amigo. No eres mas que una zorra.

-Lo mejor será que nos dejes solos-dijo de pronto Harry y Ginny sintió pena por él. No lo había mirado, porque se había concentrado totalmente en su rival rubia de enfrente. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos, de seguro estuvo llorando o algo asi. Y ¿por ella? Harry no tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, como siempre fue una victima, y se sentía terrible por esto, pero ella en este momento no estaba para reclamos, lo de Blaise le dejo bastante decaída.

Pansy miro a Harry, no era su amigo pero sintió lastima. Y de pronto una lucecita prendió en su cabeza, _Blaise, _el pobre debía estar solo y sin saber el tipo de calaña con la que se fue a meter. Ella se lo había dicho, había encontrado demasiado extraño que la menor de los Weasley estuviera tan interesada por su amigo, cuando en el colegio él había jugado con ella, y vale decir por una apuesta con ella misma. Había quedado devastada, unas chicas de Gryffindor le habían informado de ello. En su momento se había sentido derrotada, cuando Blaise había logrado corromper a una de las _señoritas_ de la casa de los leones.

-te vengaste zorra-dijo Pansy acercándose para golpear a la chica pero Harry la había tomado por la cintura para que no se acercara-¡Suéltame Potter!-pero por su puesto el hombre de la cicatriz no le hizo caso, había escuchado muy bien lo que dijo la rubia como para dejarla.

-Ginny espérame en la cocina-le exigió Harry y la aludida hizo caso sin esperar, no estaba en condiciones de retarlo o algo parecido.

_¿Qué haría si Harry no quería estar con ella ahora? ¿Cómo estaría Blaise?_ Inconscientemente no dejaba de pensar en él italiano, sus elegantes movimientos, y caricias que eran para ella. Todo él le encantaba.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas, yo tengo que hablar ahora con Ginny-La rubia bufo y sacudió su falda, como si se limpiara de algo.

-mira Potter, te encuentro un hombre inteligente, no me hagas pensar que eres un cretino por favor.-Harry se sintió halagado de que su "enemiga" pensara asi de él.

Pansy de verdad creía todo eso del "Gran Harry Potter" no podía dejar de pensar en el como el niño que destruyo al señor oscuro. Pero bueno, el caso es que al parecer era un experto en las peleas, batallas y todo eso. Pero en el amor, el pobre era más que un idiota. Ella no era muy amiga de él. Joder, no era ni siquiera su enemiga, pero bueno. Dicen que cuando hay una persona que cree en ti, se trata de no defraudar, es por ello que ella le había dicho tales cosas.

-gracias-dijo Harry

-Que agradecido-se burlo ella, era la segunda vez que se lo decía y se sentía bien.- Me largo, antes de que quiera arrancarle uno a unos los pelos de esa pelirroja-y se fue dejando a Harry desorientado. ¿Qué haría con Ginny ahora?

_**En otro Lugar**_

Draco y Hermione habían salido para comer. A último minuto se le había sumado aquella pelirroja que estaba causando los celos de la castaña. Habían decidido ir a un lugar que era escogido por el rubio. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas apartadas y comenzaron a conversar. Draco vio a un viejo colega y se excuso para poder ir a saludar.

Para Hermione esto era terrible tener que estar con aquella vil chica sin Draco. Era totalmente para aterrarse.

-¿y trabajas?-pregunto Hermione para eliminar la tensión, que obviamente no desapareció

-no-contesto ella con elegancia, cada gesto le hacia parecer insignificante a su lado- mis padres tienen el suficiente dinero para que no trabaje ni yo, ni mis futuros hijos. Se podría decir que hasta bisnietos-dijo con orgullo.

Y de repente se puso a llorar. Hermione no sabia que hacer. Odiaba cuando pasaba eso, cuando estaba en el colegio trataba de huir de ciertas situaciones, como Lavander llorando por Won-Won. Parvati por Dean. Y cuando Ginny lo hacia por Harry, solo la abrazaba, no era muy buena con los consejos. Y que ahora esta pelirroja comenzara a llorar de la nada, solo le hacia la situación mas incomoda. Inclusive, se puede tomar esto, como una de las razones por las que tenia mas amigos hombres.

-¿te ocurre algo?- _Bien Hermione, acabas de ganar el premio a la pregunta mas inteligente._

-Lo cierto es que…soy pésima mintiendo-acepto la pelirroja, tenia un poco corrido el maquillaje, vio Hermione.

-no tienes porque hacerlo.

-Es que si Draco se entera…-_Vale, si lo que quería era asustarla, lo había logrado._

-Isabella, ¿De que hablas?- la pelirroja miro donde estaba Draco riendo de algo que había dicho su colega y siguió hablando.

-Hermione, creo que eres una muy buena persona. Pero un poco ingenua.- la castaña estaba perpleja por lo que decía, ¿Ingenua ella?.

-creo que tu no me conoces nada, no se como puedes hablar asi de mi-comenzó a enfrentarla, pero la pelirroja negó.

-¿sabias que Draco y yo nos casaríamos?-la castaña asintio _JA, quería engañarme con alguna de tus estrategias,_ pensó la castaña-¿y sabes porque?

-pues, porque no te quería lo suficiente…-respondió ella, pero Isabella. comenzó a reír, pero era una risa de decepción, de esas risas que tu sabes que es irónica, que por dentro te duele lo suficiente como para estallar en lagrimas.

-pues no. No fue por eso.

-estas celosa porque tu quieres a Draco. Crees que soy tonta-comenzó a defenderse Hermione mientras la pelirroja la miraba con lastima.

-estoy segura de que él te dijo algo asi. Y no te mentiré, yo si le quiero. Y es por él que he hecho muchas cosas.

-Yo también soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas por él-anuncio la ojimiel enojada. Y la pelirroja sonrió triste y dijo

- Ahí viene Draco, juntémonos esta noche y te contare toda la verdad, el porque no nos casamos. Y que cosas hice por él.

-me extrañaban preciosas-pregunto el ojigris cuando llego a la mesa y la pelirroja sonrió

-me acabo de acordar que tengo cosas pendientes, nos vemos-y se fue dejando a Hermione muy, pero muy extrañada y a el rubio sonriendo.

_oOoOoOo_

-¿te pasa algo?-consulto Draco.

Desde que se había ido su ex –novia, estaba extrañísima, apenas hablaba, apenas sonreía, apenas hacia cualquier cosa. Y cuando el le hablaba ella apenas lo tomaba en cuenta. ¿Acaso había influido en eso Isabella?

Porque para que olvidarlo, la mujer esta era experta en sembrar aquella cizaña que a él también le había inculcado.

-¿Isabella te dijo algo?- Hermione lo miro y sonrió.

-No Draco, no te preocupes, son solo estupideces mías.

-si ella dice algo, no le creas, no es la persona en quien se va a confiar.

-Para la próxima lo tomare en cuenta-respondió la castaña. Sabiendo de ante mano, que seria difícil ignorar algo como lo que la pelirroja le había contado.

_**Fin capi :D**_

_**Ajaj besos enormes chicas las quiero millones de millones de todo eso.**_

_**¡Pobre de ustedes que no me dejen un rev!**_

_**Ya me acostumbraron a leer sus mensajes. Además quiero reír con cada cosa que me cuentan.**_

_**DaniiBlack**_


	12. Cartas

Habian quedado de acuerdo en juntarse en solo unos minutos, no sabia todavía si debia quedarse, según Draco no debia confiar en ella, pero quería y NECESITABA saber todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio, ademas, nada podía ser tan malo ¿o si

**Capitulo 12, CARTAS **

Habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse en solo unos minutos, no sabia todavía si debía quedarse, según Draco no debía confiar en ella, pero quería y NECESITABA saber todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio, además, nada podía ser tan malo ¿o si? Porque le creía y estaba casi segura de que no tenia nada que ver con esos seres despreciables.

Hermione se levanto de la mesa donde estaba y justo cuando iba a irse aparece su cita, la pelirroja de Isabella, que venia con un semblante serio, algo extraño ya que cuando estaban con Draco siempre sonreía.

-Siento el retraso-se disculpo la joven haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se volviera a sentar.

-habla rápido que tengo cosas que hacer- exigió la castaña y la pelirroja asintio

-comenzare por contarte yo fui novia de Draco, mucho tiempo, he sido su única novia oficial, por lo menos, la única escogida por él.

-Eso ya lo se-contesto la castaña impaciente

-tranquila-anuncio la mujer-nosotros estuvimos a punto de casarnos y la causa de no hacerlo fue una encomienda.- castaña asintio para hacerle entender que la seguía. La pelirroja no decía nada mas y comenzó a sollozar.-yo lo amo y por eso te digo esto. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera que una mujer es única, que todas somos especiales. Pero no, el insistió en querer seguir. En aceptar la encomienda

-y que encomienda es esa-pregunto esperando que siguiera, ella ya estaba nerviosa y la pelirroja esta no hacia nada.

-la encomienda eres tu Hermione-la castaña comenzó a reír y la pelirroja la miro seriamente, sin creer que se riera de esto.

-se supone que tengo creerte ¿no es asi?-ironizo y la pelirroja tragándose su orgullo prosiguió.

-si tu no quieres creer, no es mi problema-anuncio la pelirroja- Mira chica, ¿de verdad creíste que Draco te miraría a ti, una hija de muggles? ¿De verdad lo creíste? ¿Creíste que en tan poco tiempo el te tomara tanto en cuenta?

-cuando una persona esta enamorada puede pasar-contesto la ojimiel sin creérselo ella misma.

-Mira Hermione, Draco aun pertenece a los mortifagos. Yo misma he tratado de convencerlo de que salga, pero tiene un cargo muy importante por lo que se, no se mucho del tema, porque él trata de engañarme diciendo que tal organización es falsa-la castaña estaba escuchando atentamente-yo te lo digo, porque no quiero a alguien mas tras las colas de Malfoy, tu no sabes cuantas mujeres han estado y están enamoradas de él

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-¿porque crees que Draco se fijo en ti? ¿Acaso no es sospechoso que luego de años te viera como una mujer? Mujer que extrañamente es la mejor amiga de su enemigo numero uno.

-Mira Isabella, no se a donde quieres llegar, pero ten por seguro que estas estupideces no te las creerá nadie-le dijo Hermione levantándose para marcharse.

-Esta bien, no me creas. Pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Draco y que tampoco puedo decirlas ahora.

Hermione no dijo nada y salio de aquel lugar, ni si quiera se percato de la sonrisa que de pronto comenzó a salir de los labios de la pelirroja.

Ella por su lado, salio perturbada de aquel restaurant, ¿en que maldito momento se le había ocurrido asistir a tal reunión? ¿Y si tuviera razón? La pelirroja solo la confundió más de aquellos temas que ella ya se había planteado. ¿Por qué Draco no había escondido su marca con algún hechizo de ilusión? Eran tantas cosas las que le daban vueltas que no sabia como reaccionar ante tantas interrogantes.

oOoOoOo

-Creo que me debes una explicación-le espeto Harry a Ginny

La pelirroja le miro y suspiro, no había escuchado cuando entro a la cocina, había estado pensando en Blaise asi que esto no la tenia muy inquieta. Pero ahora que lo veía sabia que tenia que hacer algo.

-Harry, tengo una explicación, asi que por favor escucha-A pesar de todo, Harry era quien le daba seguridad y quien la quería, ella sabia que Harry la quería, estaba segura, y no por ser egocéntrica. Pero Harry se lo demostraba siempre, en su forma de ser y en los pequeños detalles, que hacían la diferencia. _¿Qué le diría?_

-estoy esperando Ginebra-dijo Harry recostándose en la mesa, Pansy le había hecho pensar de otra forma en toda la situación, estaba mucho mas tranquilo, y lo único que quería saber eran las razones.

-lo siento Harry-pidió la pelirroja y se coloco a llorar-no se porque lo hice, tenia rabia no se. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, todo era una venganza.

-es decir que Pansy tuvo razón-dijo él y Ginny se impresiono de la tranquilidad que estaba mostrando.

-si tenia razón-afirmo.

-Mira Ginny, tenemos mucho tiempo juntos.-la pelirroja asintio, ella quiera a Harry y todo ese tiempo juntos le había acercado mucho mas a él, estaba acostumbrada a su compañía. Blaise en el poco tiempo fue muy importante, mucho. Pero siete años de noviazgo, no eran para tirar por la borda ¿o SI?

-¿quieres que terminemos?-pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas, ella comprendía si el quería terminar con ella, pero ¿quería ella terminar con él?

oOoOoOo

Draco miraba a su amigo, nunca lo había visto asi. Blaise estaba acostado, no se había levantado. Algo le había pasado y todavía no sabia lo que era, ya que el italiano no había abierto la boca para nada, tampoco le había visto la cara porque tenia el rostro tapado con una almohada.

A los segundos se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta, alguien llegaba recién. Por el marco de la puerta de la habitación azul marina, entro la rubia Pansy. La chica traía cara de preocupada, tal parecía que ella si sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

-Blaise-susurro pero el no contesto-Blaise-dijo moviéndolo un poco y el pelinegro se quejo-Ya lo se todo-el bufo y saco su rostro, estaba un tanto pálido, pero no tenia nada mas. Draco no sabia de que rayos estaban hablando, y quería enterarse, pero no sabia que hacer.

-¿Cuánto sabes?-pregunto

-lo suficiente para saber como te encuentras

-estoy perfectamente no me esta viendo acaso.

-por favor Blaise, estabas enamorado, acéptalo- Draco comenzó a imaginarse respecto a quien hablaban. Que habría pasado con la comadreja menor para que su amigo estuviera asi.

-¿Qué hizo la pelirroja? –pregunto y Pansy bufo

-Siempre soy yo, primero tu y ahora ella-dijo Blaise haciendo regencia a lo ocurrido con la rubia.

-esto es tema zanjado-agrego

-lo se pero esto es para mi parece.

-porque no me explican que ocurre- exigió Draco y sus amigos se callaron. La puerta denuevo sonó. Otra persona había llegado, Draco sabia quien era, minutos antes de llegar la había invitado a venir.

-¿invitaron a alguien?-pregunto Pansy y el rubio sonrió.

Por la puerta apareció Hermione sonriendo. Miro al rubio, tenía tantas cosas que decirle que había aceptado de inmediato la invitación.

-¿Qué tal todos?-y Blaise comenzó a colocarse rojo de furia. Amenazante se acerco a Hermione quien comenzó a retroceder por tal acto y cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros Draco le paro.

-estoy seguro de que tu lo sabias todo-el italiano la apunto con su de donde acusadoramente.

-Hermione no tiene nada que ver con tu relación con la Weasley-le critico Draco que estaba entre Blaise y la castaña-No te la agarres con ella.

-La muy zorra lo sabia, ¿A que no Granger?- Hermione se mordió el labio y asintio.-JA-Draco volteo a verla y le hablo a Pansy.

-quédate con Blaise-la rubia asintio y Hermione salio de la habitación siendo seguida por el rubio.

Entraron en el salón, se sentaron en los sofás. Uno en frente del otro. Draco esperaba que ella hablara y ella no sabía por donde empezar. Quería decirle todo lo que la pelirroja le había contado, pero ahora el querría la explicación respecto a las acciones de su amiga.

-Ginny tenia una relación con Harry, se suponía que estaban en planes de boda y estuvo con Blaise cuando estaba con Harry-fue lo que le contó al rubio quien se sintió un tanto mal por eso.

-y tu lo sabias-mas que una pregunta era una afirmación de parte del rubio y Hermione se mordió la lengua. El ojigris se levanto y entro en el cuarto. Ella no se quedo esperando a que pasara algo. Sino que le siguió y entro nuevamente.

-Escúchame Blaise, Ginny es mi amiga, no podía decirte nada, ella dijo que tenia sus razones y cuando yo iba a decirlo todo pasaron cosas que lo impidieron.

Draco miro a su amigo y sintió pena, el moreno se había enamorado de la comadreja esa y su propia novia la había encubierto. De que lado estar, de su novia o su mejor amigo.

-quizás hace lo mismo contigo-Acuso el moreno a Draco

-No me metan en sus asuntos-exigió Hermione y salio de la habitación para esperar a Draco.

Y luego de los minutos el aludido salio y miro a Hermione, el también tenia dudas, primero Isabella le decía cosas, ahora Blaise le hacia dudar. Siempre que estaba en lo mas seguro, aparecía algo que lo hacia dudar.

-Hermione si tu lo sabias ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-ella sintió morir con eso. El estaba dudando de ella. Quizás Isabella tenia razón y el ahora se estaba tratando de deshacer de ella.

-No me vas a decir que le crees a Blaise-dijo anonadada- piensas que estoy haciendo lo mismo contigo. No lo creo. De verdad no lo creo Draco. Estas siendo injusto conmigo.

-tu eres la injusta.-dijo el-es mi mejor amigo

-Es mi amiga, comprendes.-el pareció comprender todo.

-lo siento, no pensé en eso

-ese es tu problema, piensas muy poco antes de hablar-tomo su chaqueta y se fue del lugar.

Draco aviso a los chicos que se iba, y como pudo siguió a la castaña. No quería que ella mal interpretara las cosas, él si creía en ella y no tenia interés alguno en que todo lo que tenían se esfumara. Era la primera persona que sentía lo miraba con cariño, y no estaba por alguna característica física de él. Aunque su físico era el mejor, y su ego también.

Corrió para alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo, la tomo por la cintura, sin decirle nada la beso.

Estuvieron un rato ahí en medio de la calle besándose, la gente que pasaba por su lado sonreía, otras bufaban. Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de nada ocurrido

oOoOoOo

-Si tu quieres, la boda sigue Ginny-la pelirroja no sintió tanta euforia, como la que sintió el día en que Harry le había propuesto matrimonio. Asi que lo pensó bien, coloco en una balanza mental a Harry y Blaise. Pero había un problema, Blaise nunca la aceptaría, y ella no estaba segura de querer estar con alguien que pudiera jugar con ella.

PoV Harry

-Claro que quiero Harry-contesto abrazándolo. Harry la rodeo con sus brazos y beso su cabeza. No estaba todo perdido, él la quería, ella también. Juntos podrían hacer la familia que tanto quería el moreno. Si Hermione en la próxima misión traía buenas noticias, ya no habría razones para retrazar la boda, todo dependía de una tarde.

Esa misma tarde tendrían la respuesta de Hermione, y desde mañana no seria necesario que su mejor amiga siguiera sacrificándose por la orden.

oOoOoOo

Horas mas tarde en el departamento diferentes departamentos habían llegado lechuzas; en uno Hermione recibía un sobre bastante grande de color negro; y en el otro Draco recibía un sobre similar. Ambos contenían fotografías y papeles extraños.

Ninguno podía creer la información que leían, la castaña comenzó a sollozar. Y Por ello no se dio cuenta de que otra carta de color blanco reposaba en su mesa.

Y Draco miraba con rabia la fotografía de su novia. La tomo y arrugo.

**Fin del capi**

**¿Qué será lo que recibieron?**

**¿Por qué Hermione lloraba? ¿Por qué Draco arruga la foto de mione?**

**¿de que se trataría la carta que Hermione no tomo en cuenta?**


	13. Un plan perfecto

Ojala les guste

**Ojala les guste**

**Gracias a cada uno por sus rr, no dejare mensajes porque demorare mucho y ahora recién escribí el capi. En fin, espero les guste**

**Capitulo 13, UN PLAN PERFECTO**

_Horas mas tarde en el departamento diferentes departamentos habían llegado lechuzas; en uno Hermione recibía un sobre bastante grande de color negro; y en el otro Draco recibía un sobre similar. Ambos contenían fotografías y papeles extraños._

_Ninguno podía creer la información que leían, la castaña comenzó a sollozar. Y Por ello no se dio cuenta de que otra carta de color blanco reposaba en su mesa._

_Y Draco miraba con rabia la fotografía de su novia. La tomo y arrugo._

oOoOoOo

Draco sentía una rabia tremenda, hacia mucho tiempo que no se encontraba asi. Pero nadie jugaba con él, nadie tenia el derecho de utilizarlo asi.

-Pero maldita sea, no soy capaz de hacerle daño-dijo sentándose de golpe en un amplio sofá y mirando la fotografía que estaba arrugada. Aun asi, podía distinguirse a una chica besando y abrazando a un joven pelirrojo, y Luego reían.

Él siempre había intuido que ella tenia algo con la comadreja copiada, pero cuando se lo pregunto y lo negó, como estupido le creyó todo lo que dijo. Ahora por una fotografía que le era llegada se enteraba de esto. Aunque no era lo peor. Había algo aun más malo. Y era que al parecer todo había sido un miserable plan, una injusta y tonta misión, donde le toco a él ser la victima, y no es que se creyera una persona tan buena como para no merecerse algo como esto. Pero ¿No había pagado ya toda la humillación que había hecho en sus años de juventud y adolescencia? ¿Su padre no le había maltratado por todas sus niñerías y fallos? Todo el mundo cree que ser el malo de la película es más fácil. Pero no, y el había experimentado eso. Un pequeño error lo pagabas con los crucios o todas las maldiciones que fueran necesarias para hacerte entender que debías arrepentirte de verdad. Había visto cosas horribles, no tuvo infancia; a los 4 años vio a una mujer morir, una mujer con su hija, que tenia la misma edad que él. Su padre había dicho que eso lo haría fuerte, pero el ver a esa mujer llorar por los golpes que le propinaba Lucius a la pequeña, o todas aquellas maldiciones. Y luego verla morir a ella misma, fueron cosas fuertes, mas aun para un niño de solo cuatro años.

O aquello que le hizo hacer a los once años, cuando por fin pudo usar la varita.

_**Flash Back**_

Un niño de pelo platinado caminaba orgullosamente al lado de un hombre muy parecido. Sin duda se trataba de un padre y su hijo. Y no de una familia cualquiera. Ese cabello rubio solo lo poseía un Malfoy y aquellos ojos grises del niño, solo los tenia un Black.

-Escúchame Draco, este es un momento muy especial-el niño sonrió con orgullo mientras avanzaba con su padre. Estaban en el sótano de su casa, y eso solo podía significar una cosa-hoy harás el primer acto de inteligencia y sabiduría.

Siguieron caminando hasta que estuvieron frente a una puerta de algún metal. Con un movimiento de su varita la puerta se abrió y una mujer con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar les miro espantada, tena un corte en el labio. Eso decía que su padre ya le había hecho un regalo.

-este es tu regalo Draco, un inmunda muggle. Hazla sufrir un poco-pidió tomando asiento en una silla del fondo de la habitación y la mujer le miro con su labio temblando.

-padre…-comenzó a decir el niño

-Draco… estas demorando. ¿Quieres a mamá?-Draco trago saliva. Por supuesto que quería a su madre, como no quererla si era la única que le abrazaba, la única que le quería.

-cru…cio-susurro bajo y de la varita, un rayo salio e impacto el brazo de la mujer que cayo al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar.

-Me estas decepcionando hijo, ¿que diría el Lord si estuviera vivo?-con temor apunto nuevamente a la mujer, pero esta vez un rayo verde impacto en su cuerpo y ella de inmediato dejo de moverse. EL padre se levanto y avanzo contra él, lo agarro de un brazo y lo llevo a la habitación de al lado. Si él no había hecho sufrir a esa persona, tendría que ser él quien lo hiciera.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y asi aprendía un "malo" a ser cruel. Asi había aprendido él a odiar a los muggles. Porque cada vez que su padre salía y volvía enojado se desquitaba con él.

Ahora Hermione salía con que todo había sido una misión, para saber si él pertenecía a los mortios. Porque temía que un nuevo lord se levantara.

La puerta de su habitación sonó.

-¿quien es?-pregunto enojado, no quería que nadie lo molestara y menos ahora.

-Soy nizy señor-se escucho la voz chillona de su elfo-la señorita Isabella esta en casa, y desea verlo

-dile que pase- Y Hermione había disimulado tener celos. Porque eso no había querido ni siquiera tener relaciones con él, porque de seguro le daba asco, lo mas seguro es que sentía repulsión cada vez que lo besaba.

-Draco, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto la pelirroja cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Y Draco se acerco a ella y la beso. La cual no se hizo esperar para responder.

Todo estaba saliendo como lo habían supuesto.

oOoOoOo

Hermione lloraba, hace solo unos minutos había recibido tal paquete, el cual solo le había hecho maldecir a los mortios. Su orgullo estaba totalmente herido, pero sobre todo su corazón. Había caído como estupida en su propio plan. Que tonta había sido al creer que todo le estaba resultando tan fácil. Parecía una película, había caído en su propia trampa, ella necesitaba conquistar a Malfoy por una misión de la orden, y él estaba encargado de averiguar todo lo posible de la orden.

La castaña se encontraba sentada en el suelo donde papeles escritos y fotografías eran visibles. Isabella había tenido razón, Draco pertenecía a los mortifagos.

Las fotos que se veían era donde aparecía el rubio en una reunión junto a otras personas, todas con túnicas negras. Él era el único sin mascara, era como si los guiara.

Y los papeles eran: listas con nombres, los integrantes de la agrupación, habían cartas escritas a él, que tenían como titulo _Mi Lord._

Todo había sido verdad. Pero ella no podía quedarse asi, esto perfectamente podía ser una trampa

-Trampa-susurro para luego sonreír y secarse aquellas lagrimas que habían salido sin para de sus ojos, se levanto tomo todos los papeles y los guardo en una cartera. Camino hasta la puerta de salida y Ron sonriendo le miro.-¿Ron?, ¿Qué haces aquí.?-el pelirrojo dejo de sonreír y la miro bien

-¿estas bien?-ella recordó que estuvo llorando, y su ojos deben estar hinchados o rojos.

-tuve problemas con una amiga, no te preocupes-mintió-¿y que haces aquí?

-pues hoy hay reunión, quieren que digas lo que sabes. ¿Segura que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar serio.

-si Ron, de verdad no te preocupes, ahora estaba por ir a confirmar las cosas que se-dijo, pero se le hizo tan difícil decir aquella frase.

-¡Oh! Pues entonces te dejo, quede de verme con Luna-la castaña sonrió. Se alegraba de ver a su amigo contento

-dale mis saludos-pidió y el pelirrojo asintio, beso su mejilla y desapareció. Ella lo hizo segundos después.

El motivo de su salida era, como había dicho a Ron, confirmar si los datos que tenia eran verdad. Esa era la razón para encontrarse frente a la mansión Malfoy. La mansión que estaba tan acostumbrada a visitar el ultimo tiempo. Sus grandes jardines solo eran la parte "mas fea" del lugar. Ya que todo ahí era precioso. Todo como una se imagina cuando sueña con ser una princesa.

Cuando ya estuvo frente a las dos grandes puertas toco con cuidado, y a los segundos una elfo pequeño le abrió

-señorita Granger-anuncio sonriendo-que gusto verla

-Hermione Nizy-insistió ella sonriendo-¿Esta Draco?- el elfo asintio y le dio paso para que entrara

-Nizy esta contenta de verla aquí-dijo la elfo- pero no se si la señorita estará asi

-claro que si-contesto la castaña sin imaginarse a que se refería la criatura.

-avisare al señorito que se encuentra aquí

-no te preocupes yo iré a verlo

-pero…-la castaña le recordó que Draco mismo le había obligado a dejarla pasar sin tener que avisar.-esta bien

Hermione le sonrió y camino despacio por las escaleras, no sabia si hacia lo correcto. De hecho era obvio que el rubio negaría todo, ya que información de la orden no había sido capaz de sacarle. Pero no perdía nada en ver su reacción al ver las fotografías.

Llego al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de su novio o ex -novio, aun no lo sabia. Camino por los pasillos, donde los cuadros le miraban con los ojos ensanchados, mas ella no les tomo en cuenta. Siguió avanzando hasta que llego, se quedo frente a su puerta, donde arriba del marco estaban las siglas D. M. B. Draco Malfoy Black. Suspiro al ver sus iniciales y tomo el pomo de la puerta. Más cuando estuvo a punto de girarlo escucho algo.

-¿suspiros?-susurro Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Y giro de golpe hasta abrir la habitación.

Y todo pudo ser mejor si no hubiera entrado. Dentro estaba su…estaba Draco e Isabella besándose. La pelirroja estaba sentada sobre él en la cama. Vale mencionar que ninguno tenia ropa alguna

-Draco-susurro. Y él se quedo mirándola.

Para Draco no había sabido como seria cuando la viera, quizás decirle sus cuantas verdades hubiera estado genial, pero verla con los ojos brillantes sus mejillas sonrojadas por causa del frió y su cabello casi tan desordenado como lo usaba en el colegio le hizo sentir culpable.

Hermione abandono la habitación y comenzó a correr a las escaleras, Draco la siguió y al ser mas alto, pudo alcanzarla fácilmente. Por lo que la tomo por la cintura y aunque ella se removió la hizo entrar en un cuarto.

-¡Suéltame cretino!-dijo forcejeando. Pero él la lanzo en la cama que había allí.-¿Quién te crees infeliz? ¡Yo me largo!-y avanzo hasta la puerta de salida pero él la retuvo.

-tienes cosas que explicarme-ella dejo de moverse y lo miro.

-Ja ¿Yo cosas que explicarte? ¿Estas seguro Malfoy?-el frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la forma tan altanera que estaba usando- ¿O debería decir Mi Lord? o quizás prefieres, Señor sangre Limpia, amante de Isabella, ¡Ja! que ilusa, creo que soy yo la otra.

-no tienes derecho a reclamarme y no se a que te refieres con lo de sangre limpia o Lord. Tu famoso plan no a logrado sacarme nada. Estoy limpio, no tengo nada que ver con esos. Puedes ir donde Potter y besarle el trasero tranquilamente o quizás deberías ir donde el hermano de la comadreja y besarle a él, que de seguro estará mucho mas contento de no tener que compartirte con nadie.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto incrédula

-Pensaste que no me enteraría, todo un famoso plan o debería decir misión, de la organización mas tonta que he conocido, "la orden del fénix" ¿Por qué mejor no usaron _Veritaserum_? ¿No pudieron haberme hecho esto mas fácil?

-yo…-dijo la castaña, no podía creer que se hubiera enterado de la verdad, le hacia sentir culpable, cundo él era el culpable de todo ¿O no?

-tengo pruebas que dicen lo contrario Malfoy-dijo con temor-pruebas que dicen que eres parte de los mortios.

-eso es imposible, no existen porque no lo soy-Hermione harta de escuchar las mentiras de Draco saca las fotos y se las entrega.

-ahí tienes-el rubio miro las fotos y sorprendido sonrió con burla, saco la varita y dijo

-_Finite incantatem_-y devolvió la foto a la dueña, quien miraba extrañada la escena, cuando tomo la foto no era Draco quien se veía sino su padre.

-pero…

-pero todo era mentira. Si lo que querías era llevarme a Azkaban te digo que no podrás, porque no soy un Mortio.-y se encamino a la puerta donde se apoyo- Al contrario de ti, yo si fui honesto-recalcó

-yo no te he mentido, a mi me llego todas esta información y yo creí que…

-un momento-dijo el frunciendo el ceño-dijiste que te llego esa información.

-si ¿Porque?-el le pidió que esperara y salio de la habitación.

Había olvidado por completo que estaba solo con pantalones, pero al ver su espalda recordó como lo vio. Y comenzó a sollozar y un nudo se hizo en su garganta. Miro la puerta abrirse y por ella entro la pelirroja que tenia cara de compasión. EL verla asi le había hecho recordar la ocasión cuando vio su marca en el brazo y se espanto.

-te dije que teníamos una relación.

-también dijiste que era Mortífago

-no, dije que había cosas que no sabias de él. ¡Como esta!-y se apunto, sus largas piernas blancas sobresalían con esa camisa color rojo vino. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su cuello tenia suaves marcas rojizas, que quizás llegarían a tornarse moradas.

El nudo en su garganta se estaba haciendo cada vez mas insoportable y si decía una sola palabra estallaría en lagrimas

-estoy embarazada-anuncio-tengo dos semanas-termino de decir la pelirroja

-em…-comenzó a decir la ojimiel sin creerlo. Pero no pudo decir nada mas porque no podía. No le salían las palabras.

-no sabia si decírtelo el otro día, porque no estaba segura, pero el sanador me lo confirmo-y salio de la habitación sonriendo. Lamentablemente eso Hermione no lo vio, ya que estaba dándole la espalda.

A los segundos entro Draco con una fotografía en sus manos, se la entrego y ella la miro. Estaba ella con George, era de dias antes de que comenzara la misión, de que se la asignaran incluso. Se miro y estaba tan feliz en esa fecha, cuando nada de esto había ocurrido. Cuando no se había enamorado del hombre que tenia enfrente, cuando reía junto a su novio porque no se atrevían a hacerlo publico. Cuando aun no tenia que acercarse a Malfoy todo era perfecto.

Él había jugado con ella, quizás no estaba en el lado escuro pero si había jugado con ella, y no iba a permitir que la viera mal. No dejaría que él la pisoteara y luego se burlara junto a sus amigos de ella. Asi que con todo la fuerza que tenia dijo.

-todo fue una misión, ya me entere de la verdad-dijo ella y el rubio le dijo

-¿aceptas que jugaste?-continuo él y ella asintio-eso quiere decir que esta fotografía es verdadera.

-asi es, no es trucada ni nada raro-el sintió como su estomago se revolvía por la forma en que ella hablaba- Esta foto es tan cierta, como que hoy cuando llegue acababas de tener sexo con Isabella.-Draco se miro y vio que seguía solo con un pantalón, se había acostado con otra y estaba odiando a Hermione porque ella le engañaba. Sin duda era un cara dura.

-todo por fin termino-dijo ella acercándose a la puerta para salir. Draco no hizo nada para retenerla, ni siquiera la miro cuando se fue.

Hermione miro nuevamente la fotografía que estaba en su mano, una lagrima rodó por su mejillas hasta llegar al papel donde ella reía junto a George. Y susurro bajito

-por primera vez, creo que si tienes la culpa de algo Harry.

oOoOoOo

_Mejor de lo que quería,_ pensó la pelirroja mirando a hermione irse por la puerta, todo había salido perfecto.

-_Esta sangre sucia, no se acercara a Draco_-dijo luego tocándose el vientre.

**¡Que fuerte! Uff lo escribi y no dormi eh!! Ajaj asi que besits a todas**

**Me voy a descansa un rato, tuve clases hoy :S**

**DaniiBlack**


	14. La cena

Capitulo 14, LA CENA

:D como andan?, uff yo cansadita peroo bien. Gracias por sus rr :D me hacen mill feliz en fin hoy hay saludos especiales :P

**Leopis:** ajaja, la verdad es que cuando esribo mi lado Slytherin sale a la luz por lo que me gusta hacer sufrir a las lectoras ajaj. Eres una estupenda persona, graci sapor tus halagos. He escrito otros fics, entra en mi proile y las veras son 4 dramione mas y un sirius Hermione, espero te gusten besos. (ojala tu amiga haya podido hacerse cuenta.)** Eli: **que bueno te guste :D besitos y espero también disfrutes ese capi  
**Pau tanamachi Malfoy****:** primero que todo ¿CHONINOS DE MERLIN ajaj que es eso? Aaja que risa cuando lei eso :P Uff Isabella embarazada, que triste eso ¿no?Por ahí dicen que un niño siempre es una bendicion ajaja . ¿eres agresiva? Ajaj te contare que hay una lectora que me dice que enviara a su pandilla si no actualizo ajaj besos

**kakki-chan****: **uff todas son unas malas, todas odian al hijo de Isabella y Draco, ¿Qué culpa tiene?? ? pobrecito, hoy justo estaba leyendo unas cosas sobre el aborto. En fin que ponoso eso. Bueno ajaj espero se te ablande l corazón con Isabella, si la tipa es una genia :P besos aja

**Miriam Riddle**: Gracias :D me sonroje con cada una de las palabras de tu rr :P espeor sigas leyendolo y sigas dejandome rr y sigas adorandome, ehh..no eso no ajaj en fin, mil besitos y gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo increíble que es que otra persona disfrute con algo tuyo.

**PatsyBlack**: ajaj Paty, soy un poco conservadora ajaj por eso coloco tan respetuosa aveces a mione :P ajaj. ¿INSINUAS QUE QUIERO HACER SUFIR A LAS LECTORA? Pues te informo de que en cierta forma disfruto un poc, pero olo un opoco de eso Te acuerdas que me colocaste que no te importaria ver sangre. Ajaj y luego escribiste se que no lo haras. Ufff conmigo ni yo misma se que pasara. Respecto a lo de Hermione inteligente. Ajajja siempre e creido que las personas enamoradas se colocan un poco sonsas :D besos

**friidaliizziiooz****: **no s porque me da la impresión de qu eres pokemna o emmo :P ¿asi que eres pelirroja? Ajaja lo sinto :O, siento que la malvada sea pelirroja. Lamentablemente siempre es asi en mis fis haha, Creeme que mi también me a pasado lo de llorar con algun fic y cuando me preguntan, "es que este hizo esto esto y le paso aquello uff" en fin. Gracis por ubirme el animo con tus comicos rr :P besitos

**LadyBlacky**: ajja sii lo del embarazo se lo cpie a alguien P ajaj a en lo personal no me atrai mucho pero despues ate cabos y resulto. Eres muy mala, el bebe no tiene la culpa de ser hijo de la malvada pero siempre espectacular Isabella. A veces pienso que eres pariente de Trelawney. Siempre sabes que escribire:S uff ya te dejo, ojala te guste besos.

**Ethel Potter**: Uff siempre debe habe un antagonista y en este es Isabella :P uff ya veras lo que ocurre con nuestra pareja. Que bueno entiendas que no puedo subir muy rapido. En fin besos y gracias por dejarme siempre un rr

**karyta34**: me alegra saber que todas están bien intrigadas :P besos enormes besos, ya veras quien es esa persona con la cual hablaba Isabella.

**Namine1993**: :D ajaj si creo que la ue mas sufre es mione. Ya veras lo que pasa en este capi. Besitos

**N. Elektra**: ajajja siii es horrible tener clases los sábados pero ya terminaron y bueno el ultimo año hay que hacer un esfuerzo no??. Totalmente de acuerdo con que Isabella necesita un premio, un oscar no estaría mal ajaj postulémosla :P uff aquí veras si el embarazo es de verdad o no, asi que veamos que tan bien le va a nuestra antagonista; Harry si puede ser, tuvo la culpa pero es uno d emis favoritos porque loe ncuentro tan liiindo :Pa demás si no fuera por la mision, no se hubiera enamorado y no hubiera habido fic ajaj Respcto a la otra carta te lo contare yo, ya que no pude meterlo muy bien en el fic. Era de alguien que llegara ajaja respcto a lo de Draco ajaj, me dio risa cuando escribiste "Ayy Draquito aja"ademas yo si creo que cuando una esta herida hace cosas que despues te hacen arrepentirte. En fin, besos enormes espero te guste

**pauleth****:** uff de verdad no entiendo porque odian a Isabella si es tan genial ella :P que bueno te gustara el capi. Espero que este también te agrade.

**angels46****:** ¿Por qué odias a Isabella si es tan adorable :P? Uff de poder se pues, puede separarlos y creo que lo esta logrando :S uffff actualiza tus fics :DD

**Capitulo 14, LA CENA**

Hermione caminaba por aquella calle silenciosa, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas como para aparecerse. No lloraba porque no debía hacerlo. En cuanto comenzó la misión supo cuales eran las consecuencias. Aunque no se puede negar, nunca creyó llegar a enamorarse de la segunda persona que mas odiaba, y es que a quien se le iba a ocurrir. Nadie podría siquiera decir algo como eso. Pero asi fue, y ella termino enamorándose d aquel rubio que lo único que hizo fue jugar, porque ni para una misión servia o una apuesta, fue solo para entretenerse, ahora ella era la que se sentía herida.

Había incluso guardado las esperanzas de que la siguiera, y cuando había caminado una cuadra se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría, esto no era el cuento donde ella era la protagonista, Draco el príncipe azul e Isabella la bruja malvada, no era un cuento, era la realidad.

Respecto a la Isabella había pensado incluso en que el embarazo fuera mentira, pero no creía capaz a alguien de tal cosa y aunque fuera el caso, había visto a Draco y ella en pena acción, no podían negarle nada.

Una lechuza se paro enfrente de ella, era la señal. Hedwig júnior, como le había puesto Harry, le estaba informando que debía apresurarse porque la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar.

oOoOoOo

-ya que estamos todos reunidos, por fin-dijo bromeando Harry a lo que todos soltaron una risita- le daré el pase a Hermione para que nos informe de lo que a todos nos tiene afligidos- Hermione se levanto y se situó a un lado de Harry, quien le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo. Antes de la reunión habían conversado y ella había optado por contarle todo, y eso incluya lo que habían cambiado sus sentimientos.

-como todos saben, estuve averiguando durante un mes la situación del heredero de los Malfoy-lo dijo con un poco de rabia contenida y burla, por lo que varios rieron-el no es Mortífago y no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Pero creo que hay algún chistosito que pretende hacernos creer otra cosa-saco las fotos de su portafolio y las dejo en mesa.

Antes de haber ido donde Draco les había sacado una copia, por lo tenia tanto las encantadas y las que no. A cada miembro de la orden le entrego una encantada.

-por favor, si utilizan el hechizo para desencantar, podrán ver lo que ocurre-varios lo hicieron y de pronto en todas la cara del rubio fue reemplazada por su padre-lo único que tengo que decir es que…-miro a Harry quien le entrego una sonrisa-Draco Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con los mortifagos.

El murmullo como siempre fue inmediato, ella no quería estar ahí pero no podía salir escapando como una cobarde, había hecho muchos actos de cobardía y ahora era el momento de pararlos.

-estuviste bien-le dijo Harry en un susurro mientras la rodeaba con su mano por los hombros.

-¡¿Qué tal amigos?!-dijo una voz desde la entrada de la cocina, todos voltearon a verlo y Hermione agradeció que Harry la tuviera sujeta, si no hubiera caído.

-George-modulo, ya que el sonido no salio.

oOoOoOo_**Dos meses despues**_oOoOoOo

Hermione se arreglaba, un vestido rojo entallado traía puesto. Sus labios estaban del mismo color debido al labial con el cual se había pintado. Estaba preciosa, pero sus ojos no tenían brillo alguno. Ese brillo no se había vuelto a ver hace dos meses y algunos dias.

**PoV Hermione**

George entro en la había con un traje negro. Ese día era el cumpleaños de la pelirroja, de Ginny. Y se había organizado una comida entre los amigos y su novio por supuesto, Blaise.

Ginebra había aceptado que se había equivocado, pero fue Blaise quien dio el brazo a torcer, había sido tan…¿Romántico? No, esa no era la palabra, había ocurrido mas o menos asi: Con Ginny habían ido de compras, mencionare que esto fue hace un mes mas o menos, el caso es que habían ido de compras para distraerse y en una de las tiendas estaba Ginny probándose ropa interior.

_Flash-Back_

-iré a ver ropa Ginny-le dijo Hermione a su amiga por fuera de la cortina del vestidor.

Comenzó a revisar algunos vestidos, hacia mucho qu no salía en plan de _gastarnos todo lo que tenemos,_ asi que si lo haría, lo cumpliría.

Estaba mirando un vestido celeste cuando alguien le toca el hombro haciéndola saltar.

-lo siento, no quería asustarte-ella volteo a mirarlo y se llevo una sorpresa.

-¿Blaise?-el sonrió de lado. Estaba igual de apuesto que siempre, aunque bajos sus ojos unas ojeras poco visibles para los demás, pero no para ella le demostraba que no había dormido bien.

-Hermione yo, vengo a disculparme por lo de la ultima vez- y es que desde que había insinuado que ella jugaba con Draco, no habían vuelto a verse. Esto le hizo pensar que el rubio no le había contado que de verdad todo había comenzado como un plan, ¿Qué seria de Draco?

-no te preocupes Blaise, creo que hubiera reaccionado igual-el sonrió y suspiro.

-la verdad vengo por otra cosa-ella sonrió-te vi entrar con la pelirroja-rara vez la trataba de Ginny, la mayor parte del tiempo era "pelirroja"-me dejas hablar con ella.-pidió.

-Mira Blaise, Ginny es mi amiga y no quiero verla ora vez mal, no quiero y se que en cuanto te vea será asi.-el moreno respondió inmediatamente.

-no le haré daño, lo juro-ella se encogió de hombros y apunto al camarín donde esta la pelirroja. Él sonrió y le beso la mejilla, de inmediato entro.

_Fin Flash Back_

Nunca se olvidaría de eso, porque lo que siguió fue bochornoso, tuvo que poner un hechizo silenciador. Asi que todos se imaginaran lo que paso ahí.

De seguro también iría Pansy, con la rubia había tenido muchas conversaciones, pero cuando estaba por entrar al tema "prohibido" cambiaba se despedía de la rubia o simplemente fingía que le dolía algo.

-Amor te falta mucho-pregunto George sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

-no, estoy lista vamos-le tomo la mano y ambos desaparecieron del departamento.

Cuando llego George habían retomado la relación, el era sincero, la quería, tierno y lo mas importante fiel. Era el hombre perfecto para cualquiera, el hombre que toda mujer espera, un hombre que no tenga trabas para decirte que te quiere, que te es fiel, y que te hace sentir única, que te hace ver cuan linda e importante eres, quien te hacia ver que no importa que tan importante eres para el mundo, porque para el eres el mundo.

Se aparecieron en la casa de Blaise, que era donde se haría todo.

-Hermione, llegaste-dijo Ginny abrasándola, ese día traía un vestido verde que le había regalado su novio-te tengo malas noticias.

Se podía ver a todos los Weasley, Harry estaba conversando con Pansy y Luna. Había aceptado tan bien todo que Ginny ahora lo defendía de todos y todas también.

-malas noticias-dijo casi en un quejido, no quería mas problemas y ahora habían malas noticias. Sus pensamientos se vieron borrados por una persona que le pareció conocida pero no del todo. –Ginny quien es él-le pregunto a su amiga.

-ah, Theodore, una sorpresa, creí que te gustaría verlo

-¿en serio es el?-pregunto un tanto emocionada, Theo había sido premio anual junto a ella y se habían llevado muy bien, la excepción de su casa. La pelirroja asintio-lo iré a saludar.

Camino hasta él sonriendo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y el la había tratado tan bien.

-Theo-susurro y el chico volteo a verla sonriendo

-Hermione-ella le abrazo fuerte-tantos años ¡eh!

-si, que estupendo verte ahora-dijo sonriendo. Tenia su acostumbrada sonrisa, siempre la trato diferente al resto, había tenido problemas con algunos en su casa por defenderla. Quizás a veces un poco posesivo pero dentro de todo era una increíble persona.-¿con quien andas?

-solo y desamparado-bromeo-y tu

-con mi novio-el comenzó a perder un poco de color-¿estas bien?

-si solo fue un mareo. Estuve un poco enfermo-ella le acaricio la mejilla- asi que vienes con George Weasley-dijo el y ella se sintió extraña, ¿Cómo sabia eso?

-y como supiste-pregunto el respondió

-el mundo es un pañuelo-sonrió.

Pero pronto esa sonrisa se vio extinguida, había llegado una nueva pareja a la fiesta, una pareja con la cual había rogado por no cruzarse y ahora en este preciso instante Draco malfoy e Isabella entraban en la habitación.

**Fin PoV**

No sabia que decir, ¿Por qué estaban ellos a.C.? La pelirroja tenia un vientre de dos meses o casi tres, se notaba por el entallado vestido blanco que traía, varios hombres la miraban con gusto, su cuerpo seguía siendo atrayente para el sexo opuesto. Y fue por estar concentrada en mirar a la pareja que no vio a Theo sonreír a sus espaldas.

Draco no quería ir a esa fiesta, pero si iba era por verla a ella, a Hermione. Lamentablemente no pudo quitarse a Isabella de encima, con el embarazo estaba una pesada. Claro el la había puesto en su lugar, no pensaba casarse con ella o algo asi, si reconocería a su hijo pero no a ella, ella no tenia nada que ver con él. Pero había insistido tanto, a demás estaba el hecho de que su embarazo era delicado, según los sanadores debía tener cuidado, porque cualquier pequeña cosa podría traer complicaciones.

Cuando entraron a la fiesta paseo su vista por todos, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber como había estado. Eran dos meses de no hablarle, en el trabajo la había visto un par de veces, pero ella había cambiado su oficina hasta su casa. Le evitaba y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

Y la vio, estaba conversando con su amigo Theo, tenia un vestido rojo entallado y sus labios del mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en un alto moño, se veía increíble. Se reprendía haberla perdido del modo que lo había hecho, quizás ella al verle quisiera hablarle _¿Qué rayos piensas Draco? Ella fue quien te traiciono._ Ahora ella le miraba pero su vista paso a la mujer que tenia a un lado, había visto a Isabella y su vientre seguramente. Debería sentirse jubiloso de que viera que a pesar de lo que hizo, el continuo su vida pero no. Se sentía como el único culpable de todo, no como la victima, y el era eso, una victima del plan de ella. Pero no podía se sentía como basura al llevar a la mujer que estaba embarazada de él.

-Draco –dijo su amigo saludándole y haciendo sacar su vista de la castaña.

-Como estas Blaise-el sonrió.

-mejor que tu parece ¿Por qué la has traído?-pregunto refiriéndose a la pelirroja.

-porque tu sabes lo que dijo el sanador-el moreno asintio.

-tendré problemas con Ginny.

-¡Blaise Zabinni!-exclamo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-oh oh-dijo arrugando la nariz Blaise-me debes una tremenda Draco-el sonrió y lo vio alejarse..

Miro a su amiga Pansy le miraba con el ceño fruncido, desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Isabella ninguno le a dirigido la palabra a ella, a él lo tratan mas fríamente, lo reprendieron fuertemente, pero se lo merecía.

Comenzó a caminar por entre la gente.

-A donde vas Draco-pregunto la pelirroja y el la ignoro, la había soportado todo el camino asi que no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Siguió caminando lo único que quería era poder hablar con Hermione y ver como era su reacción al verlo. Las mujeres le saludaba efusivas y los hombres fríamente. Debía ser la burla de cena. Él y su patético plan de utilizado.

-Draco amigo, ¿Cómo andas?-pregunto Theo en cuanto llego hacia allí. El rubio lo abrazo rápidamente para ver a Hermione, cuando lo hizo la miro de cerca, las pequeñas pecas de su nariz eran visibles, cada una de ellas estaba ahí, sus ojos miel estaban brillando y le miraban fijamente. Su boca en una expresión seria y tensa, al igual que su mandíbula, parecía estar luchando para no decir algo.

-Draco, Hermione-les presento el castaño de Theo, tampoco él sonreía- ¿o ya se conocían?

-¿como estas?-pregunto Draco sin tomarlo en cuenta y ella puso una mueca irónica. Cuando iba a contestar unos brazos la rodearon.

-Malfoy ¿olvidando viejos rencores?-pregunto casi riendo. Hermione estaba sonriendo, pero no era sincera, Draco se dio cuenta de aquello-¿Cariño tienes sed?-pregunto George a su novia.

-un poco-Draco vio como trataba a Hermione y era casi como él lo hacia en su tiempo aunque este pelirrojo utilizaba mas mimos.

-Hermione podemos hablar-pregunto Harry y ella casi suspiro de alivio.

-espérame unos minutos-le dijo a George quien asintio y beso sus labios haciendo a Draco apretar sus puños.

-Gracias Harry-dijo la castaña en cuanto salieron y el moreno sonrió y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones. Donde ella se fue a sentar a un sillón y se quito las sandalias con tacón.

Harry la miro, no sabia que decir, era tan malo con las expresiones de cariño u otros. Asi que no tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer. Hermione estaba mirando al suelo. Por lo que Harry no sabia si estaba llorando o que, pero por lo que la conocía, esperaba que no. Si la saco del medio de esos tres, fue porque estaba enterado de los sentimientos de ella y ver a Malfoy junto a su pareja o esposa, no lo sabia bien, no le seria muy reconfortante. Además estaba George, por el cual había tenido varias discusiones.

_Flash back_

Hermione estaba arrodillada frente a la chimenea donde la cara de George salía de las brazas

-nos vemos en la tarde entonces-dijo Hermione

-esta bien, te amo-y desapareció, Hermione se levanto, se acerco a Harry que estaba serio sentado en la silla del comedor.

-ya sabes lo que opino de esto-Hermione rodó los ojos

-es mi vida Harry

-se que es tu vida, pero también esta George en esto. Y el si te quiere

-yo también lo quiero-dijo sin mirarlo

-pero no como el a ti

-se lo que hago

_Fin Flash Back_

Habían discutido por lo menos sus tres veces y siempre terminaban sin solución alguna, ella le rebatía con la seguridad, simpatía, química y no se que. Pero el sabia que no lo quería.

-¿estas mejor?-pregunto. La castaña levanto el rostro y no había rastro alguno de lágrimas.

-estoy cansada, asustada-el frunció el ceño

-y yo también-acepto Harry y ella rió. El moreno se refería a que era el ex de la cumpleañera

-te admiro demasiado Harry, no se como puedes llevar las cosas tan bien.

-entre nosotros-le comento su amigo sentándose a su lado y recostando su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Hermione-yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ella-ella se volteo a verlo asombrada

Que Harry dijera tal cosa le sorprendía, y que cuando termino con Ginny su carácter se vio envuelto en una crisis nerviosa, era un tanto divertido ver como no sabia actuar frente a ella pero de un día a otro eso paso. Comenzó a salir mas y cosas por el estilo.

-No se porque creo que la causa tiene nombre y apellido-el pelinegro rió-y si arriesgo aun mas, es teñida.-Eso hizo a Harry volver a reír pero a carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una pelirroja de blanco, tenia el vestido manchado de sangre por lo que la castaña corrió a ayudarla. Isabella estaba respirando agitada.

-busca a Draco-pidió y se desmayo.

**FIN CAPI**

BESOS

DANIIBLACK


	15. Un Paso

Hacia una hora ya que Isabella se había desmayado, por suerte Hermione le había ayudado a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermeria del colegio, eso ayudo por lo menos a tratar de retener la hemorragia

:D gracias por sus rrs. Las quiero

**Capitulo 15, UN PASO**

Hacia una hora ya que Isabella se había desmayado, por suerte Hermione le había ayudado a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería del colegio, eso ayudo por lo menos a tratar de retener la hemorragia. La castaña no estaba muy enterada de porque ocurrió, no era experta como para saberlo, pero eso si, ella estaba grave. Le había costado tratar de cortar la salida de sangre, Harry había ido en busca de Draco quien no demoro más de un minuto en llegar. La puerta se había azotado y el se había acercado a la pelirroja a ver que le ocurría. A Hermione le sorprendió su actitud, le enterneció ver cuan preocupado estaba por la mujer. Si bien eso no sacaba el hecho de que le dolió, sentía como su corazón se apretaba al ver al rubio apretarle la mano mientras esperaban al sanador. Su condición era muy débil para llevarla al hospital.

Pronto la comida se había arruinado, todos estaban con cara de funeral. Blaise le contaba a Ginny lo que había ocurrido y ella asentía a todo. Luna estaba a su lado tomándole la mano y diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que ella era una muy buena persona, que había hecho todo lo posible para dejarla bien. A su otro lado estaba Harry conversando con Pansy, quien en su momento se le había acercado y le había dicho que la admiraba.

Pero Hermione sabia que cualquier persona en su sano juicio la hubiera ayudado, aunque fuera su "rival" no comento nada al respecto pero era lo que pensaba.

-Weasley-la voz ronca de Draco se escucho. Había salido de la habitación principal, donde reposaba la pelirroja-siento mucho que tu fiesta se arruinase.

-no importa Draco-el asintio, miro a Hermione que en ese instante había llegado Theo y le estaba diciendo algunas cosas, se giro a Blaise-Voy a la mansión y vuelvo, ¿te puedes hacer cargo?

-claro-Blaise lo acompaño hasta la salida y entro en el cuarto donde estaba Isabella.

-Ni siquiera te lo ha agradecido-había dicho Theo a Hermione negando

-no hay nada que agradecer Theo-contesto la castaña

-si que lo hay, este Draco no a cambiado nada en todos estos años, sigue siendo un egoísta.

Hermione reflexiono ante lo dicho por el castaño, no era mentira que había esperado quizás un gracias, aunque mas que eso era para escucharlo cerca, quería brindarle su apoyo pero no sabia si seria capaz de enterarse de muchas cosas respecto a él e Isabella.

-yo me voy-anuncio a su amiga quien asintio-Ginny, cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil, tendré la chimenea desconectada.

-esta bien-contesto la pelirroja abrazándola. A los segundos se acerco Blaise que había entrado hace segundos

-¿te vas?-la castaña asintio-pero quédate un momento hasta que llegue Draco por lo menos

-no Blaise, tengo trabajo.

-Pero…

-luego hablamos-dijo cortante

Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue, si bien no había escapado se sentía como tal. ¿Pero que podía hacer mas allí? Para empezar ella no era bienvenida por las pelirroja y no quería causarle dolores de cabeza, un pequeño disgusto propia afectarle mas de lo que se piensa.

-¿Amor?-George había llegado y tenia que hablar con él. Con todo el alboroto se había olvidado de él.

**oOoOoOo**

_A la semana_

Pansy estaba frente al espejo, se miraba a los ojos, como si quisiera conversar con ella.

La rubia miraba sus facciones, era hermosa, y eso nadie podía dudarlo, por donde iba llamaba la atención. Su figura era quizás la perfecta pero ¿era mas feliz que el resto? Que cierto era eso de que si no sientes no disfrutas. Puede que en su tiempo estuviera enamorada de Draco pero ahora no, y seria ¿enamorada? Creía que la mejor palabra para describirlo era obsesionada, acostumbrada. Además Draco para ella siempre fue como el premio gordo de Slytherin, la que llegara a ser su esposa tenia la gloria y popularidad ganada. Pero nunca lo quiso como hombre, como persona.

Ahora había alguien que la trataba diferente, la trataba como a una señorita, como a una dama, como una mujer. No como los brutos de sus antiguos novios. Alguien que se preocupaba y le causaba preocupación. Estaba por creer que él la veía mas allá de sus curvas.

-¡Pansy!-Hermione había llegado a su casa, estaban bastante unidas, sobre todo después de lo que le ocurrió a Isabella, la pelirroja estaba mucho mejor y el bebe se había salvado. El problema es que Hermione había insistido en "desaparecer del mapa" y es por ello que Draco tampoco había podido disculparse por su descortesía

-Hermione, ya llegaste-dijo sonriendo y yendo a saludarla

-Me ha pasado algo-comento mientras se sentaba en la cama de la rubia.

-¿malo o bueno?-pregunto y ella se encogió de hombros-cuéntame

-me han ofrecido un traslado a América

-¿América? ¿No es acaso un poco lejos?

-lo se, pero es que gane una beca para unos magíster y cosas para implementar mi carrera hace unos años, la verdad no se si aceptar. No había ocupado la beca por el tema del trabajo y había olvidado que esa petición aun estaba vigente, el caso es que Theo tenia unos contactos y me ofrecieron el traslado a Canadá.

-pues, felicidades. Es un logro lo de la beca, no tenia idea-la castaña sonrió-pero hay un pero ¿no es asi?-pregunto adivinando lo que la castaña pensaba-y creo saber quien es ese pero

-lo he estado pensando y quiero a Draco-la rubia asintio-se supone que el también me quiere, no se si lo continuara haciendo. Pero para mi es importante. Él es importante, y ahora que se que no tienen nada.

-entiendo-confirmo Pansy sentándose a su lado-y ahora que has terminado con George, todo es mas fácil-la castaña asintio-¿No crees que es muy pronto?

-si, es por ello que lo pienso.

-¿cuanto dura la beca?

-dos años-contesto apesumbrada

-quieres saber mi opinión-pregunto la rubia Hermione

-si

-creo que deberían esperar, todo esta muy reciente, Isabella a estado delicada y algo como esto le puede causar la perdida, ustedes todavía no han conversado como se debe acerca de sus "planes"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos-el pelirrojo de tu ex debe estar un poco destrozado por lo de su rompimiento. Deberían esperar unos meses.

-también me he puesto en ese lugar y se que para Isabella seria duro.-suspiro-creo que lo mejor que podría hacer seria irme

-¿Pero estas segura? Yo hablaba de meses no años

-si Pansy, se a lo que te refieres, pero creo que estos dos años serian mejor. Claro que me gustaría hablarlo con él primero

-es tu decisión, pero yo te apoyare

-tienes que apoyarme si no, no te ayudare con cierta persona muy amiga mia-la rubia sonrió

oOoOoOo

-¡Ginebra!-llamo la atención Molly a su hija que se estaba sentando sobre Blaise

-¿Qué ocurre madre?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos en señal de desacuerdo-Soy Ginny

-deja tranquilo a ese muchacho-insistió la señora Weasley-y ven a ayudarme con la comida

-si mamá-y la siguió. El moreno quedo en el living de la casa, le agradaba el ambiente de esa casa, era tan familiar. Los hijos de los señores weasley, incluyendo Ginny siempre hacían caso a Molly. Parecían niños pequeños. Y es que él que se atreviera a faltarle el respeto las vería feas.

Y comenzaron a llegar los que faltaban, los mayores. Ese Charlie, que según Blaise era un hippie por su forma de vestir y ser. Bill junto a su embarazada esposa, Fleur ya esperaba el tercer hijo, al parecer querían hacerle la competencia a los padres del marido; Luna no faltaba. Estaba de la mano de Ronald.

-Para que viene tanta gente-pregunto el italiano a la rubia de ojos saltones

-es normal que los domingos vengan todos a comer. Aunque hoy no vendrá ni Hermione, ni Harry.-el italiano asintio.

Ginny algo le había comentado de las "cenas familiares" pero el creía que incumbían solo a los pelirrojos y quizás sus esposos, nunca pensó que

también asistían Hermione y Harry. Aunque el ultimo fuera huérfano.

Esa semana había sido agotadora, Isabella estuvo una noche en su mansión y lo llamaba a cada momento porque necesitaba ayuda con algo: "tengo hambre" "un helado estaría bien" "¿tienes fresas con crema?" "Porque Draco no esta aquí" "La mansión Malfoy es mas cómoda" "¿Porque no tienes elfos?". Esas solo eran la mínima parte de las cosas que decía la pelirroja. A Draco le había dicho que no se preocupara que descansara y él se hacia cargo, pero se arrepintió a las dos de la madrugada.

Además de todo eso, Ginny le reclamaba por haber dejado que Draco invitara a Isabella y cuando él le contestaba que ella estaba delicada ella le contestaba "¿Entonces para que invitaste a Draco?" Pelearon por lo menos sus tres veces por el tema Hermione Draco. El que ellos dos tuvieran sus disputas le había traído problemas con la pelirroja. Asi que una de las notas era. "No invitar a una pareja con problemas"

oOoOoOo

Draco bebía un vaso de whisky mientras se quedaba dormido en el sofá del estudio. Isabella y su embarazo eran un verdadero estorbo. El hecho de ser padre lo tenia nervioso pero la pelirroja no ayudaba con su actitud.

Había buscado a la castaña durante la semana, necesitaba hablar con ella, sobre todo después de que le salvara la vida a su hijo. Pero ella a parecer no quería ser encontrada.

-Señor alguien lo busca-se sobresalto al escuchar la voz chillona de Nizy

-estoy ocupado, dile que se vayan-pidió sin mirar a la elfo.

-Necesito que hablemos Draco-dijo con voz suave la castaña.

oOoOoOo

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa donde Pansy comía elegantemente, mostrando toda su educación. Harry un poco mas avergonzado por su reacción se volvió a sentar y comento-no se que fue a hacer allá, el demostró por donde iba su fidelidad

-un hombre despechado es capaz de muchas cosas-agrego la rubia para luego beber de su copa Harry la observaba incrédulo-no estoy defendiéndolo, pero lo conozco y estoy segura de que no midió sus actos, no se dio ni cuenta cuando estaba acostado con la pelirroja mientras Hermione observaba de la puerta.

-que fríos que son ustedes, ¿Y lo dices asi como asi? ¿Cómo si no importara?-la moreno paso su lengua por su labio superior y contesto

-si importo, pero eso paso Harry. No se porque tenemos que involucrarnos tanto en un asunto que nonos incumbe

-claro que nos incumbe, es mi mejor amiga

-es mi mejor amigo y no por eso hablare de él

-yo no he tenido sexo con Hermione-la rubia le miro sorprendida, nunca pensó que él dijera eso. Le estaba sacando encara su relación con Draco, la relación que fue hace muchos años ya

-¿que quieres decir?-pregunto casi sin aire

-nada, lo siento. Tienes razón y me disculpo por mi inmadurez-ella asintio aunque todavía estaba dolida.-lo que quise decir es que la relación que tengo con mione es muy diferente a la de tu y Malfoy

-eso lo se

-sabes que es distinta, pero no sabes cuanto.-ella dejo de comer y lo miro para escucharlo con atención-tu y Malfoy son lo contrario a Hermione y yo. Ella es como mi hermana, ella nunca. Pero nunca me a traicionado, nunca me a mentido. Sabe que si lo intenta la descubriré. Quizás si me a ocultado cosas, pero siempre descubro que es lo que pasa. Ella era como mi madre, mi hermana y mi amiga.

-no necesito explicación, se que es asi.

-siento que hayas malinterpretado lo que quería decir. Solo estaba preocupado-Pansy sonrió, para ella era algo nuevo escuchar a un hombre hablar asi de una mujer. Le conmociono escuchar como el se preocupaba por una amiga, y por un momento envidio a hermione, pero decidió no pensarlo mas y levantándose de la mesa se acerco a el y lo beso.

Harry aun sentado en aquella silla empujo el borde de su espalda hacia él, atrayéndola. Pansy se sentó sobre él y su falda se subió, mas no le importo y aprovecho el momento que había esperado tanto.

oOoOoOo

Draco sonrió internamente, hacia varios dias que no la había visto y la había extrañado. Estaba mas delgada. Aunque igual de guapa. Sintió el impulso de acercarse y besarla mas sabia que no podía hacerlo.

Se había enterado por Blaise que había terminado con el copiado asi que eso causaba una mayor alegría para él.  
Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero era lo suficientemente valiente para decirle todo lo que deseaba. Asi que con la valentía característica de ella se acerco a Draco y lo miro. Y el ver esos ojos grises no hacia otra cosa que derretirla.

**Fin Capi**

**Besos DaniiBlack**


	16. Oportunidades

Hermione miro a Draco, lo había extrañado tanto que no salian las palabras de su boca, estuvo tentada a solo acercarse y besarlo, pero no era lo que debia hacer y lo sabia, no podía perder la compostura en este momento, un momento decisivo tanto para ell

Gracias a Laurus, eres una bellísima persona, :D me emociono tu rr :D gracias.

Gracias a las que siempre dejan rr y siento la demora pero tuve varios problemas

**Capitulo 16, OPORTUNIDADES**

Hermione miro a Draco, lo había extrañado tanto que no salían las palabras de su boca, estuvo tentada a solo acercarse y besarlo, pero no era lo que debía hacer y lo sabía, no podía perder la compostura en este momento, un momento decisivo tanto para ella como para él.

Draco miro esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban, esas mejillas sonrojadas que le enternecieron, esos labios que lo volvieron loco muchas veces con solo mirarlos.

-Draco yo…-había dicho Hermione y Draco se había acercado a ella y había atrapado sus labios, solo basto que dijera algo para que perdiera la cordura.

La elfo se retiro y cerró la puerta sonriente.

Draco empujo a Hermione en beso hasta la puerta de su despacho, Hermione que había pensado que esto seria ilógico, lo había olvidado, solo podía responder aquel beso que tanto extrañaba, con sus manos lo atraía mas a su boca, pero el espacio era tan poco que mas no se podían juntar.

Cuando la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse presente y sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas, se separaron lentamente quedando frente con frente, Draco acariciaba sus mejillas y no hacían nada mas que sentir el aliento del otro golpear su rostro. Tenían ambos los ojos cerrados. Como si saborearan un trozo de chocolate.

Hermione no pudo evitar volver a tomar los labios del hombre que había hecho de su vida un campo de enfrentamientos, de pasión y dolor, de odio y amor, de alegrías y tristezas. Pero a diferencia del beso anterior este era lento, tranquilo, el rubio la aprisiono aun más contra aquella majestuosa puerta. Gesto que Hermione agradeció ya que sentía como si iba a desvanecerse de la emoción que sentía. El escalofrió correspondiente se hizo presente en ambos, sentían como sus bellos se erizaban por el simple roce de sus manos, como sus piernas temblaban de la emoción.

-te amo-susurro Draco luego de que se separan de aquel beso. Él se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho antes, quizás si lo hubiera hecho las cosas serian distintas, y seria ella la que viviera junto a él en su lecho.

Hermione sonrió al escucharlo, esa era otra de las cosas que disfrutas junto a Draco Malfoy, al ser el chico tan frió que siempre se mostró no lo decía como rutina, y esos momentos era muy especiales.

-tenemos que hablar Draco-dijo de pronto, creyó que nunca lo haría pero lo había logrado.

El rubio abrió sus ojos para verla y al hacerlo sonrió, la extrañaba tanto, ese aire mandón que la caracterizaba. Asintio y con la fuerza que no creía tuviera se separo de ella, y pudo escuchar un suspiro de la chica que le hizo poner una sonrisa arrogante.

-yo Draco, bueno se que no me e portado muy bien-afirmo la castaña mientras se acercaba a uno de los sillones de la habitación-y quizás tuve la culpa de que todo pasar y no sabes cuanto lo siento-Luego de haber escuchado la declaración de Draco, estaba mas valiente para continuar su cometido.

-No fue tu culpa Hermione-le dijo Draco mirando por la gran ventana del lugar-yo fui quien desconfió y no te escucho, yo fui quien se…

-lo se pero…- luego rió, la ojimiel se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo por la espalda- estoy dispuesta a volver contigo si tu aun lo quieres claro.-Draco al escuchar lo ultimo volteo a verla, no se esperaba eso, y no sabia que responder, se sentía como un niño, quería reír o quizás llorar, pero un Malfoy no pierde nunca el control de la situación, por lo que solo le beso.

-estas segura de que no me recriminaras lo anterior-pregunto haciéndola sonreír

-claro que lo usare siempre en tu contra-se burlo ella ya mas tranquila de la respuesta.

oOoOoOo

Ginny besaba desesperadamente a Blaise. Estaban en la habitación de los padres de Ginny y eso era mas que excitante para ambos que solo atinaban a tocarse por donde se pudiera.

Blaise la lanzo sobre la mullida cama donde la pelirroja sonrió con lujuria mientras se mordía el labio incitando a su pareja a que lo hiciera él.

El moreno se desabotono la camisa quedando solo en pantalones y mostrando el espectacular cuerpo que tanto le gustaba a Ginebra.

oOoOoOo

Pansy acariciaba el cabello de Harry mientras estaban acostados en el sillón, ninguno decía nada y no eran necesarias las palabras, cada unos sabia bien lo que hacia, cada uno sabia lo que sentía por el otro. A pesar de las diferencias en el pasado todo ahora estaba a su favor, no había nada ni nadie que estuviera en su contra, al contrario de sus mejores amigos Draco y Hermione, que en cuanto se juntaban ocurría algo. Pero si había algo admirable en ellos es que a pesar de esas cosas seguían intentadlo.

Pansy se recostó sobre el moreno, no había pensado en que pudiera ocurrir lo que ocurrió en esta cita, pensó que todo iría pasando más adelante. Pero no quejaba, el chico era perfecto en su forma de ser, actuar y pensar, por lo menos perfecto para ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto extrañado el moreno y ella sonrió picara.

-quiero repetirlo- y el ojiverde no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se hiciera presente en sus mejillas. Y Ella solo se enterneció con el gesto del moreno.

-era broma-comento casi riendo-aunque si quieres puedo…-dijo acercándose aun mas a lo labios del moreno

oOoOoOo

Un hombre castaño se acerca a Isabella sonriendo, le besa los labios y toca su vientre.

-estas mejor-pregunto el hombre y ella sonrió

-si, mucho mejor ahora que te veo-afirmo ella-Draco a estado inquieto-le confeso-no se bien lo que le ocurre, pero creo que deberíamos tener cuidado con las visitas-el castaño sonrió mientras tomaba licor de un vaso recién traído por la chica.- Granger debe ser la causante en todo caso.

-no te preocupes por ella, ya arregle todo con el ministro, le ofrecieron un traslado que tanto esperaba. Nada nos va a apartar de la pequeña fortuna Malfoy querida, si haces lo que te digo tendrás además a Malfoy como un vulgar esclavo.

-estoy cansada de esto Theo, quizás deberíamos robarle y marcharnos.

-tranquila querida, todo estará bien. Granger pagar por su desprecio hace años y de paso la fortuna Malfoy nos dará la bienvenida-dijo el castaño para luego besar los labios de la mujer que estaba enfrente.

oOoOoOo

Hermione miro a Draco escribir unas cosas mientras ella lo miraba desde los sillones.

-creo que no deberían enterarse los demás que hemos vuelto-dijo de pronto la castaña y el rubio la miro arrugando el ceño-es que, no te l había comentado pero, me ofrecieron un traslado a Canadá por lo de una beca y trabajo.

-supongo que no pensaras irte

-pues, hasta hoy en la mañana lo tenia decidido-confeso mordiendo su labio.-somos magos Draco, seria fácil vernos y para mi es una oportunidad que no me dan todos los dias-se defendió

-Pero mione, te la pasaras allá entre trabajo y estudio, no vendrás seguido.

-Pues yo si quiero irme Draco-contesta ella orgullosa. Y el la miro arrugando la frente.-

-no se que pretendes yéndote, cuando seria…

-mañana-el la miro como si estuviera loca, se acerco a ella pero la puerta se abrió de pronto.

-Señor, lo siento pero al señora Isabella lo necesita, algo le ocurre l bebe-dijo asustada la elfo que hace unos minutos le había atendido.

-demonios, voy para allá –le contesto el rubio pálido-hablamos mas tarde

-pues yo mañana me voy, si quieres vienes durante el día a mi casa-propuso ella ofuscada

-esta bien-el le beso los labios y salio por la puerta.

Y ese era el problema de los hombres que tenían hijos fuera de la pareja, siempre tenían a alguien más importante, siempre tenían a otra persona en primer lugar. SU madre siempre se lo decía, que tuviera cuidado con un hombre asi. Hermione suspiro y salio por la puerta, solo esperaba que si la fuera a ver.


	17. Falta Poco

Hermione se paseaba en su departamento, eran las 09:10 de la mañana y él aun no llegaba, el día anterior tampoco se había presentado, ella había pensado en que seguramente el aparaeceria para pedirle que no se marchara, que se quedara en Iglaterra, pero

**El titulo es un asco pero no se me ocurrió nada :S en fin discúlpenme por el tiempo que tarde, las quiero a todas:D**

**Capitulo 17, FALTA POCO **

Hermione se paseaba en su departamento, eran las 09:10 de la mañana y él aun no llegaba, el día anterior tampoco se había presentado, ella había pensado en que seguramente el aparecería para pedirle que no se marchara, que se quedara en Inglaterra, pero no. El aun no llegaba y ella se estaba desesperando.

¿Por qué nada puede ser perfecto? Él siempre le decía que la encontraba perfecta, aun lo recordaba, ¿Perfecta ella? La santita sabelotodo perfecta. Para que andar con estupideces, ella también lo creía en su tiempo. Pero nunca se iba a imaginar en el colegio que hubiera sido capaz de jugar asi con alguien, y todo por una estupida misión. Porque si había alguien culpable de que ahora mismo ella no estuviera con Draco, era ella misma, ella era la que lo había engañado y que por su causa se habían distanciado.

Hermione recordó a George, y sintió pena. Él siempre la esperaba, la quería y nunca la hacia esperar. Pensó en lo extraña que es la vida, teniendo al casi "hombre perfecto" que era George, lo había cambiado por el quizás mas imperfecto. Pero asi había sido, a veces lo que queremos no es lo ideal pero si que lo es para nosotros. Aunque quizás era ella la que no fue perfecta para ninguno.

De pronto la chimenea sonó. Había llegado alguien, la castaña sonrió feliz. Por fin había llegado, ya estaba pensando en que pasaría si no se hubiera presentado. Prácticamente corrió al salón y vio.

-Ya es hora-susurro el hombre.

oOoOoOo

Blaise estaba sentado leyendo el periódico en su salón. Eso era siempre luego del desayuno, se entretenía un poco con la actualidad. La puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entro Ginny enfundada en un abrigo, bufanda y guantes.

El italiano al escuchar los pasos de su novia sonrió y levanto la cabeza. Para alzar sus cejas inquisitivamente.

-¿vas a salir?-pregunto curioso y ella asintio mientras se miraba en un espejo que había en el lugar

-vamos a salir querido-dijo corrigiendo al hombre para luego colarse un gorro de lana muy mono de color blanco.

-Ginny si quieres ir de compras pues toma mi tarjeta y vete, no me gustan esas salidas familiares-dijo con sarcasmo y volviendo su vista al diario. Ginny frunció el ceño y contesto.

-Pues es más que tentador-comento también con sorna la pelirroja-pero te recuerdo que hoy se va Hermione y quedamos en ir a despedirla-el pelinegro la miro asustado.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto

-pues Hermione se va por su traslado Blaise-dijo casi enfadándose

-pensé que todavía no se lo daban-agrego el levantándose y dejando el periódico en el escritorio.

-pues no, se lo dieron ya. Y tu lo sabias pero de seguro se te a olvidado-Blaise suspiro, ¿Lo sabría Draco? Si es que no era seguro que lo mataría.-ya lo sabe Draco-dijo la pelirroja ante ese suspiro. Y Blaise sonrió satisfecho, ¿Cómo se había enterado de lo que pensaba? No seria que estaba usando…-no se leer la mente-dijo divertida

-Pues no lo parece-agrego colocándose un abrigo que había en una percha-si Draco lo sabe supongo que esta de acuerdo-la menor de los Weasley alzo los hombres dando a entender que no sabia nada al respecto.

Blaise se lo pensó un momento, por su puesto que su amigo haría algo por ella, eso era mas que obvio, quizás habían llegado a algún acuerdo o algo. No dejaría que Hermione se le escapara nuevamente, y por lo que le había comentado Ginny habían vuelto, o quizás ¿no?

oOoOoOo

Hermione lo miro resignada, Theo había venido con el traslador. Draco ni siquiera se había aparecido. La chimenea sonó un par de veces mas y vio como la casa se iba llenando de gente, Luna, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Blaise hasta su jefe estaba en casa para despedirse, todos menos él.

-Hermione se lo que piensas-le dijo Luna al oído y ella sonrió

-no Luna, no es nada que ver con eso-dijo mintiendo, aunque la rubia sabia que tenia razón.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, Pansy estaba conversando con Blaise mientras Harry se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba

-debes venís todos los fines de semana-le exigió y ella rió

-creo que tendrás mejor compañía que esta sabelotodo-le contesto.

-te echare de menos, asi que si no vienes, tendré que ir yo

-pues creo que será eso-Miro a Ron que fue el del turno de abrazar-Ronnie-susurro-cuida a Luna

-¡hey!-le reclamo-si tu no te vas para siempre asi que no empieces con cursilerías-le reto y ella sonrió desordenándole el cabello

Cuando le todo el turno de despedirse de Pansy le dio nostalgia esos ex Sly le recordaban al desdichado rubio que no había asistido. La morena le dijo que esperara un momento mas si él no llegaba era por alguna cosa rara.

-no Pansy, el sabia que yo me iba asi que podría haber venia siquiera a despedirse y ni eso hace-dijo irritada.-En fin, ya estoy lista.

Theo se acerco a ella y le entrego aquella botella rota y ella la sujeto mirándolos a todos como despedida y de pronto desapareció, fue absorbida por aquella botella y todos supieron que era el momento de irse.

-Alguien sabe porque rayos Draco no vino-espeto la rubia en cuanto se fue Hermione

-pues si no lo sabes tu, creo que menos nosotros-dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Isabella tuvo complicaciones con el embarazo-dijo Theo-yo ahora me tengo que ir pero eso creo que era-comento saliendo del departamento, ya habían alejado a la gryffindor solo les faltaba que ella encontrara a alguien mas y olvidara a Draco o mejor aun, que a alguno de los dos le pasara algo.

Blaise miro a Ginny sin saber que decir, el no sabia eso y Hermione tampoco por lo que todo seria mas difícil aun. ¿Por qué siempre que las cosas no pueden salir mas mal, salen mal?

La puerta se abrió de pronto mostrando a un rubio ojeroso Pansy que fue la primera en reaccionar lo abrazo sin preguntar nada. Todos miraban la escena sin decir nada, nadie sabia que decir, Harry de pronto se le ocurrió preguntar.

-a alguien le dijo donde se quedaría-pregunto.

-ahora que lo mencionas-dijo Ron colorado.

-¿y Hermione?-pregunto Draco soltando a su amiga, nadie dijo nada y el entendió- ¿Pero porque rayos se va sin decir nada?-dijo enojado, Harry recomendó que todos se marcharan para que él pudiese estar tranquilo. Todos abandonaron el lugar dejando a Harry ahí junto a Pansy

-Se suponía que tu vendrías antes de tiempo Draco-le dijo Pansy con la poca sensibilidad que le caracterizaba.

-Cállate-le dijo Draco-tu que sabes

-se que quieres a Hermione-le dijo la chica, Harry miraba de uno a otro, no tenia que meterse esa conversación era entre ellos.-se que eres un imbécil y que siempre que quieres algo lo dejas escapar-le saco en cara al rubio.

-Pansy estas hablando sin saber nada-le dijo enfureciéndose y ella solo le enfrento más acercándose, Harry estaba con su varita apretada en caso de que él chico perdiera los estribos.

-Escúchame Draco-le dijo ella en un susurro-te haré solo una pregunta y no será necesario que la contestes-le comento sonriendo-¿estas seguro de que él hijo que espera Isabella es tuyo?-Draco levanto la cabeza y miro a su amiga sonreír como lo hacia cada vez que sabia tenia la razón- me canse de estar siempre afuera del asunto. Estas actuando como un verdadero idiota, orgulloso- se sentó en uno de los sillones. Y Harry le fue a acompañar.

Draco no había pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad, aunque en cierta forma ya se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener un hijo.

De la nada un cuerpo cayo en medio de la habitación.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto Draco sonriendo y olvidando todo lo anterior.

-Merlín, todavía no me acostumbro a estas porquerías-se quejo mientras se levantaba.

-que a ocurrido-pregunto Harry extrañado por su aparición.

-pues que tengo que hablar con un gran imbécil.

-no se supone que los trasladares no pueden hacerse de un momento a otro-pregunto Pansy sonriendo.

-esas son mentiras del ministerio Pansy querida-contesto ella sonriendo.

-bueno, pues creo que nos vamos, tanto escándalo por nada-se quejo Harry. Pansy le siguió sonriendo, esto si que no se lo esperaba.

-no mencionen que volví-les pidió y ellos asintieron. Una vez estuvieron fuera Draco la miro y dijo.

-Hermione yo…

-no Draco ahora me escuchas tu a mi-le dijo ella seria, estaba bastante decepcionada de que no lo hubiera visto, de hecho si fuera mas orgullosa se habría quedado en América y no hubiese vuelto.-Draco yo no podía irme sin despedirme bien de ti-anuncio ella sin mirarlo.

-es decir que te iras nuevamente-entendió Draco levantándose perdiendo nuevamente la paciencia

-Draco-susurro ella- se que mi comportamiento no a sido el mejor-dijo ella mientras inclinaba su cabeza para hablar, en un comportamiento muy raro.

-he sido yo el idiota-comento él inclinándose para quedar a su altura, mas cuando ella lo percibió se levanto, como si quisiera escapar de él.

-Draco, yo quiero rehacer mi vida-el sonrió, el día anterior habían hablado de ello

-yo también quiero que lo hagamos.

-no Draco, yo no quiero que tu estés en ella-dijo fríamente y el rubio le miro desconcertado.-Tu tendrás tu familia, te casaras con Isabella y serás feliz-comento ella seria

-vale, ya el chiste no es bueno-dijo extrañado el rubio

-no es un chiste-susurro-Si tu te acostaste con Isabella, era porque en cierta forma sientes por ella lo que no por mi-anuncio-solo volví porque quiero que no me esperes, yo haré mi vida en América y no volveré nunca mas a…aca –

Draco le miro desconcertado, Hermione suspiro, se acerco a él y beso su mejilla en señal de despedida. El ojigris no reacciono a nada solo la miro y vio como desapareció al tocar aquel traslador. Se sentó en el sofá y toco su cabeza, aun no creía lo que había oído.

oOoOoOo

La castaña cayo en una alfombra de un gran salón.

-Muy bien-susurro Theo, Isabella miraba toda la escena nerviosa. La apariencia de la castaña cambio de pronto a una de una chica alta y rubia-Supongo que ya lo hiciste Milly

-Si ya esta Theo, no te debo nada-contesto la chica mientras se quitaba la ropa y se ponía otra sin fijarse en que él hombre la observaba, Isabella recelosa apretó sus puños.

-hasta pronto-susurro Theo al verla marchar-ya falta poco querida-le comento a Isabella mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y le besaba los labios.


	18. mentira por verdad

Hermione miro a su alrededor, todo se le hacia tan raro, se suponia que llegaria al ministerio de magia

**Miles de años :S pero bueno gracias a las que se pasaron y me dejaron un rr que me hacen tan felizz**

**GRACIAS porque por ustedes llegue a mas de 200 rr :D :**

_**N. Elektra**__**  
**__**PatsyBlack**__**  
**__**Alizee Evans**_

_**Angy Malfoy**_**  
**  
_**Granger**_ (siempre me e caracterizado por mi tolerancia, paciencia y respetar las opiniones del resto. Pero encontré muy fuera de lugar tu rr, no tenia fundamentos, creo que si puede ser, quizás si Hermione esta siendo un poco sosa, pero creo que ni siquiera te has leído la historia.)  
_**Krizia**__**  
**__**karyta34**__**  
**__**Laurus Cullen Weasley**__**  
**__**angels46**_

**Capitulo 18, MENTIRA POR VERDAD**

Hermione miro a su alrededor, todo se le hacia tan raro, se suponía que llegaría al ministerio de magia. O por lo menos ese había sido el trato, el acuerdo.

Estaba en un callejón que por supuesto no conocía y eso ya le asustaba. De Canadá conocía muy poco, había viajado una vez para conocer donde quería trabajar y su entorno, pero aquel callejón no le traía buena espina. Empuño fuertemente su varita mientras caminaba hacia la salida, a la calle principal.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y ella giro rápidamente y le apunto con la varita.

-¿Theo?-dijo aliviada, bajo la varita pero gran error, el chico la invoco dejándola desarmada y extrañada-¿Qué haces?

-Hermione no te hagas la idiota-dijo sarcástico. Hermione comenzó a retroceder, tenia que salir de ahí asi que corrió a la calle principal

-¡_desmaio!-_ como una bolsa de papas cayo al suelo la joven desmayada y Theo negó.-si no hubieras aparecido nada de esto estaría pasando. Ya veo que Draco no se convenció para unirse nuevamente y todo por tu culpa-le dijo con tranquilidad al aire, ya que la chica estaba inconsciente- Ahora hay que ver que es capaz de hacer Draquito por ti, si tratara de convencerte de que regresen o no. –Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. Ella no estaba incluida en los planes solo fue un golpe de buena suerte. Acaricio su rostro y tomándola en brazos desapareció.

oOoOoOo

Draco tomo sus cosas y salio del departamento de Hermione, si ella no quería volver con él no le rogaría, ya había demostrado que la quería y eso había sido más que suficiente, nunca hacía nada por nadie y ahora a quien le ofrecía todo se iba y de la formas mas fría que pudo. Porque Hermione había sido cruel con él, mas que cruel, se supone que habían conversado todo, se supone harían su vida juntos. Ahora tenia que averiguar si ese hijo que Isabella esperaba era de él, no sabia aun como lo haría pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Cuando salio se encontró con la parejita que recién había comenzado.

-pensé que se habían ido-comento con sarcasmo, volviendo a su negro humor de infancia

-Draco tranquilízate quieres, que no hemos hecho nada, solo esperamos por si…-había comenzado a decir Pansy pero callo, se dio cuenta de que su suposición había sido acertada, Hermione se había marchado nuevamente.

-se fue y dijo que reiniciaría su vida allá-comentó-en pocas palabras que le importa una mierda que ocurra conmigo, ¿Contenta?-le preguntó fríamente.-ahora ya saciaste tu sed de chismosa- paso de largo y se alejo de ellos, estaba enojado, sentido. No sabia como explicar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

Camino con paso firme y elegante por las calles, sin preocuparse quien le miraba, ya que un Malfoy era reconocido en cualquier parte, aun más él con todo el rollo de la guerra. Además su "amistad" con el elegido había sido un punto más que tocado en la prensa rosa. Y todo esto sin tomar en cuenta de que su atractivo para el sexo femenino no era para nada indiferente. Y a raíz de eso la envidia entre sus pares era evidente. Pero eso en este momento a Draco no le importaba, lo único que sabia era que por mas que intentara volver a odiar a aquella leona no era posible, por mas que en este momento se la pusieran enfrente para que se desquitara lo único que haría seria besarla, abrazarla o hacer el amor en publico. No le importaría. Estaba o mas bien estuvo dispuesto a tantas cosa que ahora le parecía tan egoísta la castaña. Sabia que él la había cagado con Isabella y se arrepentía, solo Merlín sabia cuanto se arrepentía de lo que paso, de hecho apenas recordaba bien la situación. Cuando se percato de todo fue cuando vio a Hermione mirando desde la puerta con cara indiferente y ahí se había sentido fatal.

Se apareció en su casa, quería y necesitaba pensar en que haría ahora.

Vio a Isabella sentada en el sillón del salón leyendo, ahora que la miraba se arrepentía de no haberse enamorado de ella, era la que todos dirían la chica perfecta, ella lo quería o por lo menos había insistido por él. Era más que bella, la chica más hermosa sin duda que había conocido. _Pero no era ella_, su mente le pasaba una mala jugada.

-Isabella podemos hablar-pregunto sentándose a su lado tratando de no perder la compostura. La pelirroja levanto su mirada y sonriendo asintio.

-Claro Draco- el rubio suspiro, tendría que sacar mentira por verdad.

oOoOoOo

-¡¿Como?!-exclamo Ginny enojada. Pansy y Harry habían ido a comentarle, sabían que no era su asunto pero si esos dos cabezotas no hacían anda, ellos les darían un empujoncito.

Ginny se enojo, y es que ella se creía cupido o algo asi, siempre tratando de juntar parejas por muy imposibles que fueran, sino, Neville y Parvati no estarían casados, o Dean y Lavander no serian novios. O inclusive sus hermanos. A pesar de que George había quedado un poco frustrado por lo de Hermione, pero Fred había iniciado su relación con Angelina.

-No puedo creerlo-anuncio la pelirroja- ¿es que acaso Hermione es idiota?-exclamo haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

-hey que hablas de…

-cállate Potter- dijo colocándose el abrigo y acercándose a la puerta

-a donde vas-pregunto Blaise que tomaba un vaso de whisky con una de sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Pues no por nada soy amiga de ella, ustedes son hombres no saben como ayudar en esto. Yo se que le debo decir a ella para que reaccione, asi que iré allá y le diré lo que ninguno se atreve a decirle.- Salio por la puerta dando un gran golpe. Todos miraron en dirección sin saber que decir.

Sabían que la menor de los Weasley tenia razón, sabían que si hubiesen dicho lo que pensaban en su momento nada estaría como esta, pero por quedarse fuera lo había pasado. A veces es mejor decir, hay que saber cuando meterse en una situación como esta.

-esa chica esta loca-dijo Pansy con burla y Blaise la fulmino con la mirada.-creo que nos estamos metiendo demasiado.

-no, esta bien, creo que no lo hemos sabido hacer y por ello fallamos.-dijo Harry, la morena no le contradijo, el conocía mejor a la castaña asi que podía hablar. –lo que creo es que ustedes deberían estar con Malfoy.

-Draco-corrigió la morena y Blaise asintio, dejo el vaso en la mesa y comento

-si quieren quédense yo voy-la chica asintio, seria lo mejor, él era mejor que ella en este momento.

oOoOoOo

La pelirroja le miro nerviosa.

-eso es mentira Draco-le dijo y el bufo.

-Ya se que mientes, ya se que ese hijo no es mió-le reclamo tranquilamente, o aparentándolo-no quiero un problema mayor, si necesitas dinero te lo daré pero me decepciona que hicieras esto.-La pelirroja negó, el embarazo la estaba haciendo débil y sentimental, ya sentía que las lagrimas querían escapar por sus ojos. Draco se percato de esto por lo que continuo-se quien es-dijo en un susurro como si estuviera sentido y ella estallo en lagrimas. El se acerco y la abrazo.

-Yo no quería Draco-dijo ella mientras lloraba, odiaba hacerlo pero el embarazo era el culpable. – Yo solo…-negó. Draco sonrió, quizás era un poco frió pero si que tenia razón Pansy cuando se lo insinuó.

-Él te obligo-dijo para saber de quien se trataba.

-Draco-dijo ella secándose las mejillas – tu solo debías aceptar-el alzo una ceja- pero te resististe, y esto lo obligo a hacer esto-comento defendiéndolo. El rubio se estaba desesperando, nada salía bien.

-Isabella…yo se toda la verdad-le dijo con seriedad-y no te niego que me molesta, pero se que él fue el culpable y tu en tu estado no debes pasar malos ratos.- ella negó fuertemente.

-No le hagas daño Draco por favor-pidió-Theo sigue ordenes-comento y el se levanto enojado, ella le miro extrañada.

-¿Theo?-pregunto incrédulo- Hablas de Nott-Ella cayo en la cuenta y se levanto retrocediendo. -¡Dime maldita!-grito acercándose y acorralándola apretándole las muñecas.

-Me mentiste-susurro ella incrédula, había caído como lo había hecho hace unos años, nuevamente caía en la trampa de Malfoy.

-¡Suéltala!-exclamo una voz a sus espaldas acercándose y separándolos-¿Qué te pasa Draco?-le dijo un tanto enojado Blaise.

-Todo era un plan-le dijo enojado acercándose nuevamente y quitándole la varita, a pesar de que como estaba embarazada su poder había disminuido, debía tener precauciones. Blaise arrugo el ceño sin entender- ¿Dónde esta?-le pregunto enojado-si no me lo dices juro que lo mato-la chica trago saliva, sabia porque lo querían a él para reiniciar a los mortifagos, no era quien no se atrevía a ciertas cosas.

-Se fue a buscar a Granger-susurro y el la obligo a sentarse nuevamente. Y Blaise no necesito más explicaciones

-para que-dijo simplemente Draco y ella ahora no tenía mas opción que contestar.

-para que no regrese-_mierda_ pensó el rubio.

-Blaise anda a buscarla, encuéntrala y avísale al resto y al ministerio.-el asintio y se fue.

-porque no quiere que regrese

-porque por ella no regresaste al grupo Draco-dijo ella seria, sabia que todo estaba perdido, pero aun asi no quería que lo detuvieran, no quería que Theo sufriera.-Draco yo estoy cansada, te voy a ayudar, pero tu no le hagas daño a él.-el rubio le miro sorprendida, nunca la había visto asi, tan preocupada por alguien, siempre pensó en lo fría que era y ahora la veia a merced del tipo ese.

-¿me ayudaras?-pregunto sarcástico-como se que será asi

-yo lo amo Draco, es el único hombre que me a querido como soy, que no me a utilizado-le dijo en susurros- ¿te acuerdas cuando Bulstrode te busco y te dijo que te buscaban y querían para ser parte y mas que eso el líder de los mortifagos?-dijo sarcástica, ella sabia que tal cosa no era posible pero cuando se lo dijo a Theo el solo había sonreído-ella era la marioneta de Theo-comento- tu te negaste y se ideo el plan,. Pero hubo un problema apareció Granger-comento ella-ustedes salieron y me metieron a mi, tu antigua casi esposa-dijo en tono burlón-yo debía separarlos porque ella era del otro bando Draco, es una sangre sucia.-

-no le digas asi-ella bufo y continuo.

-Luego quede embarazada y Theo dijo que debía llevarte a la cama, pero tu en realidad estabas siendo manipulado, no se como no te diste cuenta.-dijo ella negando.

-_imperius-_susurro él y ella asintio.

-tu mansión esta protegida, se puede hacer magia Draco-el bufo-logramos separarlos pero desdieron volver a escondidas.-dijo casi con burla-y cuando ella se iba tuve que fingir un problema

-era mentira

-claro, mi magia esta con ella-dijo refiriéndose al bebe- y mi magia es pura.-el estado de enojo tristeza y angustia visto anterior había desaparecido.-y ese es el resumen, aunque claro el punto de triunfo lo dio cuando Milly volvió a la casa de Hermione con su apariencia diciendo que no quería volverte a ver, hasta tu te la creiste-dijo sonriendo, pero luego eso cambio.

-lo sabia-dijo sonriendo, eso le agradaba bastante-

-Pero sabes que, me canse. Si tu me prometes que no harás nada contra él yo te ayudo-dijo ella, y lo cansada se le notaba sus ojos tenían un aire nunca antes visto.-lo prometes-el dudo pero estrecho la mano que ella le había tendido

oOoOoOo

-No esta-dijo Ginny frustrada mientras veía a Pansy que la miraban divertida, aunque Harry estaba serio

-como que no estaba, a donde fuiste-le pregunto el moreno.

-al ministerio, se supone que debía informar cuando llegara por lo de la credencial de no se que cosa, pero no ha llamado, y ustedes saben como es mione de responsable-comento

-de seguro ha ido a instalarse primero

-no-dijo Harry y ellas le miraron- la conozco, además ella llegaría al ministerio de ella, no hubiera perdido el tiempo, con lo maniática que es-dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba dispuesto a buscarla. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Blaise con cara de preocupación.

-se la han llevado-dijo respirando agitado debido al nerviosismo.

**Las quiero besitos**

**Pásense por la otra historia si :P**

**DaniiBlack**


	19. Fin

-¿a que te refieres

**Gracias a todas las que se pasaron a lo largo de la historia con algún rr. Espero que aquellas que no me dejaron nunca un mensaje también lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Gracias a las que si me dejaban de vez en cuando un rr, ya que son parte de los 225 review que recibí hasta ahora (aunque confieso que espero recibir en este también)**

**Aquí el ultimo capitulo, que lo disfruten y esperen con paciencia el epilogo. **

**Aca respondo los rev que me llegaron en el ultimo capitulo.**

**Gracias por la espera.**

**friidaliizziiooz**: ajaja un rev, nunca es patético. Gracias por haber dejado un rr saludos

**karyta34****:** espero que eso que estabas cocinando cuando escribiste el rr no se haya quemado por mi culpa ajaj gracias por pasarte y hacer acto de presencia :D

**PatsyBlack****:** ¿Qué seria de DaniiBlack sin PatsyBlack? Nada, :D no sabes lo bien que me la paso conversando contigo por msn (cuando lo hacemos). Tu y tus historias de cómo tu marido odia a Sirius Black :D gracias por estar siempre con un post apoyando, aunque el capi sea de lo mas fome.

**Laurus Cullen Weasley****:** Espero que te haya ido estupendamente en tus exámenes o lo que fuera para l o que estudiabas. Gracias porque aun asi pasaste a hacerme saber que habías leído

**Hermione-Malfoy35****:** No preguntes porque, pero me rey con tu post. A pesar de que no dijo nada graciosa, me reí xD. Es que cuando lo leí me imagine a alguien súper hipar activa leyéndolo :D

**Araceli: **:D espero no te enfades por tardarme tanto. Pero entre la imaginación por los suelos y los exámenes nada fácil hacerlo. besos

**angels46****:** angie de mi corazón, nunca me abandonas :D que linda de tu parte gracias por estar siempre, ahí animándome con tus fotos de jugadores de fútbol guapísimos .

**loca anonima O****:** Créeme que el solo leer tu nick me hizo sonreír :D gracias por lo rebuena escritora, vaya que se siente bien una cuando le dicen eso. Espero haber aclarado eso de PoV (punto de vista en ingles :D) en fin. Mil gracias por leer la historia-

**Angy Malfoy**: i.e. bien que te gustara! Me alegra de veras, porque con lo falta de imaginación que estoy. En fin mil besitos

**Rianne**:ajaj Rianne, Pansy es su nombre :D no se si te respondí el rr como estaba sin tu cuenta en fanfictión. :P en fin. Mil gracias por pasarte, totalmente perdonada por abandonarme algunos capi. Porque yo ahora las había abandonado. En fin. Gracias de nuevo :D saludos.

**Lagordis**: siento la demora, soy una mala persona, lo se :S espero me disculpes. Asi que en fin. Saludos

**hermione-potmal:** que bueno te animaras a dejarme un rr siempre son bienvenidos, me alegra saber que por lo menos tu lo haces, ya que quizás cuantos hay que ni un saludo me dejan u.u Pero bueno, gracias nuevamente. Espero disfrutes también este capitulo.

**Pau tanamachi Malfoy****:** ajajaj ningun rr vale caca, no sabes lo eliz que me pongo con los que dicen _ola síguelo_ asi que tu rr es genial. ) Que sepas que mi imaginación también anda por los suelos asi que si no te gusta el capi, no seas tan dura :P ajaj besitos.

**N. Elektra****:** me hizo bastante gracia eso de _la mentira siempre tiene patas cortas_ ajaj en mi vida lo había escuchado. Que bueno que te hayas pasado y me dejases un saludito, ya que tus rr siempre son bien recibidos. EN fin, espero que tus vacaciones hayan (o sean) geniales. Besos

**Capitulo 19, FIN**

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Harry y Blaise dudo.

-Era una trampa, Hermione esta secuestrada. Tengo que ir al ministerio, ustedes búsquenla-no dijo nada mas y salio todos le miraron extrañados. Ginny quedo mirando en dirección a donde había salido sin comprender del todo la situación.

Para la pelirroja había algo que no calzaba, algo que le estaba haciendo desconfiar de todos. Miro a la rubia de Pansy tratando de buscar algo pero tenia la misma expresión de extrañeza.

Pansy se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja le miraba y sintió ganas incluso de golpearle, ¿Aun desconfiaba? Porque tenia que ser asi de juzgada, sabia que había cometido muchos errores que deba pagar quizás, pero había pensado en que ellos le ayudarían. No iba a soportar mas tonteras por lo que decidió marcharse.

-Yo iré a ver a Draco-anuncio, Harry asintio y la vio marchar.

-Ginny, vamos a ver como encontramos a mione-dijo algo angustiado. Al fin y al cabo se trataba de su mejor amiga, de la chica que siempre había confiado en él, y no pensaba defraudarle.

oOoOoOo

Draco aun dudaba de la buena voluntad de Isabella por ayudar, pero algo que realmente le tenia sorprendido lo que había escuchado. Entonces todo este tiempo hubo alguien metido en el rollito, y ese era Theo, pero no era el quien le mando a que se uniese sino que había alguien mas. ¿Quién seria? No habían muchos postulantes, no habían muchas personas que pudieran ser. Bulstrode no era porque había sido una marioneta mas.

Draco miro a la pelirroja que estaba sentada enfrente a él con una de sus manos en su barriga, tenia los ojos enrojecidos y aun caían lagrimas silenciosas de sus ojos, nunca se la hubiera imaginado en ese estado, era algo demasiado asombroso. ¡Isabella tiene sentimientos! Y aun mas tiene corazón y al parecer esta enamorada de Theo. Theo, el chico debilucho de Slytherin que pocos tomaban en cuenta.

-¿Sabes quien manda a Theo?-le pregunto seriamente y ella levanto la cabeza limpiando sus mejillas de todo rastro de lagrimas.

-EL trato es otro. Yo creo saber donde tiene Theo a Granger, vamos allá y nos dejas en paz. Prometo desaparecerme y él se ira conmigo.-le dijo entrecortadamente con susurros. Por un lado podía llegar a sentir pena por Isabella. Ella había sido la niña con la cual los Malfoy habían comprometido a su heredero, aun la recordaba de niña, siempre admiro cuanta belleza poseía pero siempre se mostraba indiferente. Total sabia que terminaría siendo su esposa, o eso por lo menos se suponía.

Era la mujer perfecta para un _Sangra limpia,_ una mujer hermosa y siendo objetivo quizás la mujer mas guapa que jamás hubiera visto. Era sumisa cuando se le trataba con respeto, podía llegar a ser la mujer que solo acataba lo que su marido dijese. Pero ahora para él habían cambiado muchas cosas, habían cambiado con una chica de cabello alborotado en primer año. No podía decir que en ese momento hubiera siquiera pensado en que ella seria la razón por la que cambiaria. Si se lo hubieran dicho se hubiera reído con tal gana que ni los golpes de su padre le callarían. Pero eso si, ella le había llamado la atención desde siempre, una chica con tanto carácter a pesar de ser hija de muggles, una Cía. Que nunca se le vio abandonar a Potter, siempre fiel con sus amigos. En cierta forma envidiaba que Potter tuviera a una chica tan leal a su lado. Él lo mas cercano que tenia era Pansy, pero mas que eso su compañera y ahora mejor amiga era solo una compañera de catre, de cama.

-Esta bien-le contesto se levanto y avanzo hasta la chimenea para esperarle ahí. Ella con dificultad se levanto y avanzo hasta él, no tenia mas opciones y sabia que este era el único modo de que todo terminase 'bien' para ellos. En cuanto llego a su lado con polvos flu dijo

-Departamento de Theo, Canadá-y lanzando los polvos desaparecieron entre las llamas.

oOoOoOo

-Nos han traicionado-dijo la voz fuerte y ronca de un hombre con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro. EL bullicio se hizo presente entre muchos que llevan un atuendo similar, no estaban para tener traiciones entre ellos, estaban demasiado débiles aun.-Silencio-exclamo y todos callaron en seguida- Isabella a contado todo a Malfoy, en unos segundos Granger estará de nuevo bien y nosotros quedando como unos tontos. Asi que cuando toque la marca serán trasladados a donde este.

Todos estuvieron en silencio. Él sabia que muchos no estaban de acuerdo en que fuera quien los guiara, ya que la mayoría si quería Malfoy, siempre Malfoy. Creían que era muy débil, pero claro que no. Sabia que tampoco estaba denominado entre los mas padres de magia, no por nada lo había buscado luego a él. Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del hombre bajo esa capucha que apenas dejaba ver sus labios.

Ahora las cosas estaban saliendo mal, el plan había sido casi perfecto, sino fuera por esa tonta pelirroja enamorada. Él mismo se la había llevado a la cama un cuantas veces, solo era una mujerzuela torna y sosa. Aunque claro nunca le faltaba mujer, ahora tenia a una mucho mejor que Isabella, que si le hacia disfrutar, lastima que todo estuviera por acabarse.

Draco Malfoy era un capullo. El tipo con mas suerte y que desaprovechaba las oportunidades que se le presentaban por una _Sangre sucia_ ¿Qué había cambiado a Draco? Esa sabelotodo le había arruinando todo. Porque aunque le envidiaba y odiaba sabia que era el único mas capaz de guiarlos en la limpieza de sangre.

oOoOoOo

Theo dejo a la castaña en aquel sillón negro de su departamento. Ahora que lo pensaba todo estaba saliendo de maravillas, no había ningún problema y si seguía asi se podría marchar con Isabella como se lo había jurado el nuevo lord.

La miro de reojo, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado en su infanta y ella le había ignorado como lo hacían todas, y todos. Porque hasta en su propia casa no le tomaban en cuenta ¡Muy débil! Ja, ahora era él quien reía, ahora era él quien tenia a la mujer mas bonita, a la mejor mujer, la mujer por la que ahora le odiaban.

La chimenea se activo, tomo su varita rápidamente en posición de defensa. Vio algo que no creyó ver. Malfoy con una varita en l cuello de Isabella, Su Isabella en los brazos de ese estupido nuevamente. Ella lloraba y miraba pidiendo perdón. Nuevamente en sus brazos ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Cómo le había descubierto? Todo estaba saliendo como _él _quería. Alguien debió haberles traicionado, pero ¡como! Si todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Theo miro de reojo a la castaña que dormía en aquel sillón con una marca en su frente rojiza, debía encontrar el modo de sacar a Isabella y a la sangra sucia de ahí. Debía mostrarle a su señor que podía salir de esta, para asi vivir tranquilamente con Isabella en alguna ciudad del sur de América.

_PoV Draco_

El llegar a ese lugar le hizo arrugar el ceño, un departamento bastante lujoso para alguien sin suerte como Nott, pero su pensamiento fue nublado al ver a Hermione en aquel sillón con los ojos cerrados, aun asi se veía guapa. Negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en el acontecimiento.

Theodore miraba de Isabella a su Hermione, de seguro estaba asustado y por eso no decía nada.

-Entrégamela y no le haré nada a Isabella- dijo con su voz fría Draco. Era como cuando en el colegio, mandaba a sus compañeros y ellos aunque fueran mayores cumplían sus ordenes, siempre como líder. Excepto por su padre y Voldemort.

-Esto no será tan simple malfoy, no soy el mismo niño del colegio-dijo el castaño. Isabella se puso de piedra al escucharlo hablar. Y Draco se sorprendió, estaba sacando la voz, había pensado en un simple trueque, un ataque y listo. Pero s él no la soltaba fácil, no le entregaría a Isabella, mal que mal, la chica estaba embarazada y ese niño no tenia la culpa del padre que tenia.

_Fin PoV_

oOoOoOo

Ginebra llego a la casa de Malfoy donde Pansy buscaba algo.

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto desconfiada y la morena volteo a mirarla sin creérselo del todo.

-No puedo creerlo, tu desconfiando-negó como si no le importase, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que no confiaran en ella. Solo Draco lo hacia de vez en cuando, y ahora Harry.-No se que te pasa pelirroja, pero lo cierto es que aunque busques no encontraras.- No soportaría mas desconfianzas de esos Gryffindor, de ninguno, tampoco de Harry. La única que si podía desconfiar era Hermione, a ella si le había hecho la vida imposible siempre, hasta cuando trajo a Isabella planeaba esto.

Subió las escaleras a los cuartos. Se conocía esa mansión de memoria, todo alli era conocido por ella, y solo bastaba mirar los cuadros y ver como incluso le hacían una reverencia. Pero nada en ese momento importaba, debía buscar las pociones de Draco, desde niña siempre fue buena en adivinación, era algo divertido y tomado como un juego. Siempre sorprendiendo a sus amigas o compañeros. Sabia como debía comportarse. Claro que no estaba tan desarrollado como ahora, solo se anteponía horas al asunto. Sus padres habían decidido callar ese _don_ para que el Lord no la usara. Y ahora tenia el presentimiento de que esto no terminaría en algo bueno. Estaba casi segura de que seria asi.

Ginny le siguió en todos sus pasos y acciones, pero ya eso no le importaba. De pronto algo en su pecho le hizo detenerse, cerro los ojos con fuerza y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su amigo. La pelirroja le miro sin saber que hacer.

Pansy no veía nada, su mente estaba todo negro y un rostro se apareció de pronto. Su respiración agitada asustaba a Ginny

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto curiosa y temerosa.

-Blaise-susurro en contestación.

oOoOoOo

Isabella en un descuido de Draco se separo de él y Theo aprovecho el momento para atacarle.

_-¡Crucio!_-exclamo el castaño, pero Draco había alcanzado a tomar uno de los brazos de la pelirroja haciendo que esta se detuviera y resbalara en su favor. La maldición llego de lleno a Isabella quien grito de tal manera que Hermione despertó asustada, Theo corrió a ayudarle y Draco se acerco a la castaña para abrazarle.

Theo comenzó a negar con la cabeza, el poder de Isabella estaba entorno a la criatura, por eso era peligroso que utilizara magia, porque estaba sin protección para ella, y ese hechizo solo hizo que ella cayera al suelo inconsciente, el grito solo había durado segundos. El castaño susurraba palabras, mientras le abrazaba. Draco se acerco a ver, pero Theo le estampo contra la pared solo con su mano. Era como cuando se es niño y no se logra controlar la magia. Hermione le quito la varita y lo alejo de Isabella.

-Yo me voy con ella a San Mungo Draco, tu quédate con él y trata de avisar al ministerio-el rubio asintio. Vio desaparecer a Hermione con la pelirroja por la chimenea.

Draco miro a Theo sin creer aun que estuviera detrás de todo esto. Se acerco a él e hizo aparecer unas cuerdas, con un simple movimiento de su varita lo dejo atado y amordazado. Pero no contaba con que mas gente apareciera en el lugar, los famosos encapuchados aparecieron de la nada y le rodearon apuntándole.

Recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, asi como ese hombre estaba delante recordó a su padre, el estupido de su padre que cayo en Azkaban por la causa de la _limpieza de la sangre._

-¿No dirás nada Draco?-pregunto el que dirija y mas de una risita se escucho a sus espaldas, esa voz la conocía, sin duda era alguien que conocía. Pero era mucho mas burlona, por lo que se le hacia tan extraño.

A las espaldas de Draco aparecieron Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, y algunos aurores del ministerio. Les miro sin sonreír pero claramente agradecido. Por suerte Hermione se había escapado al hospital.

-Claro, ahora perfecto grupo no podía faltar-dijo con burla haciendo reír a sus compañeros el que dirigía, Ginny palideció.-¿Qué tal comadreja pequeña? ¿Me reconociste?-pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba la capucha, Blaise.

-¿Blaise?-dijo sin creerlo Ginny, sintiendo como sus piernas se debilitaba y su peso cada vez era mayor. Pansy tenia razón no le había creído del todo. Pero ahora todo estaba a la luz del día.

-Claro cariño, ¿quien más sino?- Dijo con una mueca- nos divertimos bastante ¡eh! Para que sepan caballeros, esta chica tiene de tímida y señorita lo que tiene de fea, es decir nada-dijo con algo de brusquedad, la pelirroja sentía como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos., liberarse de aquel encierro.-Pero se acabo hay cosas mas importantes.

Un ataque de parte de Ronald hizo que se armara una verdadera batalla. Ginny aun sin creerlo peleaba con dos tipos, aguantando las ganas que tenia de llorar, por lo que recibía bastantes hechizos. Luna como siempre una de las mejor duelistas, lo había demostrado en el ejercito de Dumbledore y ahora lo volví a hacer. Ron peleaba y dejaba inconciente a quien se pasaba por frente de él. Pero no tuvo mucha suerte cuando alguien le hizo dormirse de la nada. Harry luchaba contra cuatro tratando de no ser atacado, espalda con espalda junto a Pansy. Draco peleaba por su puesto con Blaise, Aun le costaba creer porque él le había traicionado, su mejor amigo le había traicionado. Aun no lo creía, lo que le hacia estar desconcentrado. No se dio cuenta cuando no tenia la varita en su mano y estaba en el suelo. Arrodillado frente a Blaise quien sonreía.

-¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy a los pies de su 'mejor amigo'-burla, desprecio. Era lo que mas representaba en este momento –pero no perderé el tiempo. Tu no quisiste este cargo y no lo tendrás, pero no por no quererlo-Con su varita apunto.

De la chimenea salio alguien. Era Hermione estaba con las mejillas negras a causa del humo. Draco aprovecho que Blaise volteo para golpearlo y hacerlo caer, le trato de quitar la varita y Hermione algo intrigada al, ver de quien se trataba se acerco a ayudar a sus amigos.

_Minutos después_

No había sido nada tan grave, por lo que solo habían heridos. A Draco le costo como nunca desmayar a Blaise, pero todo estaba ben. No habían ganado por ser mejores, lo que si paso es que llegaron más refuerzos del ministerio, tanto de Inglaterra como de Canadá. Se los llevaron a todos y ahora los que quedaban se estaban curando.

Draco a la distancio visualizo a la castaña ayudándole a Ronald, vio a Ginny llorando abrazada de Pansy. Se acerco donde su novia y le abrazo.

Parecía que todo había terminado, nada mas podría interferir. Ronald le miro con sarcasmo pero sin decir nada se alejo. Hermione sonrió al sentir las manos del rubio en su cintura y como un dulce beso era depositado en su cabeza. Era bastante más alto que ella por lo que se le hizo tierno. Volteo para quedar frente a él. Le miro sin nada que decir, no había nada que hablar en este momento. Solo mirarlo bastaba para saber que pensaba lo mismo que ella. Se acerco y le beso. No había nada más que hubiera querido ahora. El volver a sentir los labios de Draco nuevamente le hacían ver que no todo estaba perdido, que volvía a nacer la esperanza. Y que la felicidad no era perfecta. Habían luchado tanto por ella, pero seguramente todavía quedaban muchas mas piedras donde tropezarían. Pero ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

**FIN **

**Autor: DANIIBLACK**

_¡¡Las (y los) quiero!!_


	20. EPILOGO

Añosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosaños añosañosañosaños

_**EL final de los finales :O gracias a las que m dejaban un rr…a todas**_

_**Gracias porque siempre enviaban, a las que lo leyeron y no dejaron también gracias. Aunque seria bueno que ahora me enviaran uno como su comentario final. EN fin, besitos a todos y las quiero.**_

**EPILOGO**

Añosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosañosaños añosañosañosaños

-¡Draco!- grito una castaña conocida por todos desde una cama mientras se levantaba con dificultad por la gran barriga que tenia. A los segundos apareció Malfoy con una ceja arqueada-no piensas ayudarme-

-¿Para que? Siempre puedes sola-contesto con burla pero acercándose a ella a levantarlo con cuidado, una vez de pie le beso la frente con cariño.

Ella se dejo y sonrió se sentía cansada, ya no podía estar mas de dos segundos de pie por su embarazo, los próximos mellizos Malfoy debían ser fuertes porque le hacían llevar una gran carga.

De pronto Hermione se quejo y se sentó de golpe en la cama Draco le miro asustado, sin saber que decir, ella le miro y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le sonrió. Sabia lo que debía hacer, pero como empezaba. Corrió a la mesita escribió una nota y se la dio a Rohan para que la enviara, la lechuza. Tomo del brazo a Hermione y la rodeo por la cintura, había tenido un embarazo delicado al ser dos había supuesto que su magia fuera derivada a ambos quedando ella incluso eximida de un simple _lumus_.

Con rapidez, o mas bien la que se podía en aquel momento, se acerco a la chimenea mas cercana, que por suerte en su mansión había varias, y desaparecieron entre las verdes llamas que se acostumbraban.

oOoOoOo

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules corría escaleras abajo, según parecía debía tener unos 3 o 4 años mas o menos. Cuando llego a un salón muy hogareño donde su padre escribía rápidamente una carta. Le miro y comenzó a reír tapando su boquita con sus manitos. Su padre escucho aquel familiar sonido y miro en dirección al niño.

-Sirius que ocurre-pregunto sonriendo, para Harry ese niño era una de las razones mas importantes que tenia para seguir respirando día a día. Quien con su desorden, risa e incluso llanto alegraba cada uno de los dias de su vida.-Que has hecho esta vez- pregunto suponiendo que de una travesura se trataba. El niño iba a contestar pero un grito les hizo arrugar el ceño asustados a ambos.

-¡POTTER!- el niño abrió los ojos asustado y su padre contuvo una carcajada, se acerco a él y le tomo en brazos.

-¿Qué les has hecho a tu madre esta vez?

-taa yo juando y pente cayo juetes y yo me noje tons hice asi-y le mostró a su padre una cara de enfado y siguió-y los juetes chocaron con la pared-Harry hizo una mueca de poca comprensión y suspiro. Por la puerta entro una mujer con un bulto en los brazos

-Sirius a despertado a Emily-se quejo Pansy y Harry se acerco y vio a la pequeña que no lloraba, al ver esta a su hermano sonrió y comenzó a balbucear, el ojiverde miro a su hija sonriendo, tenia sus ojos, los ojos que tenia su madre.

-Estas arrepentido, no es asi Sirius-le pregunto a su hijo y este asintio. Pansy bufo y le beso la frente.

En la ventana se escucha el picoteo de una lechuza negra, era la de Draco. Harry bajo a su hijo y fue a ver que pasaba. Cogió la nota y leyó lentamente. Abriendo los ojos y empalideciendo. Su mujer rió y se acerco a ver, era obvio de que se trataba asi que rápidamente le paso a su hija para que la sostuviera.

-Ten, llévate a Emily y Sirius al hospital. Yo informo a los demás y voy por ropa para ellos-Harry asintio, beso sus labios, sin tomar en cuenta la mueca que había hecho el pequeño, le tomo la mano y cubrió con la túnica. Asi mismo a la niña de solo 2 meses que tenia en sus brazos. Y desapareció en la chimenea.

Pansy escribió una nota, la multiplico y subió las escaleras. Ahí habían dos lechuzas y dándole unas indicaciones estas se alejaron con suma rapidez, ella misma se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció

oOoOoOo

El hospital San Mungo se encontraba lleno de gente ese día. Hombres esperando el resultado de sus mujeres estaban cerca de Draco, quien con ambas manos en su cabellera esperaba asustado. Tenia que esperar que prepararan a su mujer para poder entrar luego al parto, donde si no se cuidaba desmayaría.

-Señor Malfoy ya puede pasar- el rubio asintio y se levanto. Siguió a la mujer pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace un par de años ya.

Un anillo, una petición y un _si _habían cambiado por completo su vida, se había casa con Hermine al año del suceso en Canadá y ahora podía decir que su vida estaria completa, junto a ella y sus hijos.

_PoV Draco_

Hijos, es extraño hablar de eso. Hace cinco años era algo inimaginable. Con Hermione hubieron problemas, estuvimos dos años intentándolo y no paso nada, tal parece que todo se junto y ahora tengo hijos por partida doble.

Entro en una sala donde hay una luz sobre mi castaña que me mira afligida con unas gotas de sudor en su frente, le sonrió para no mostrar cuantos nervios siento en este momento. Pero se que son irracionales porque ella debe saber que estar asi.

-Todo estará...bien- su dulce voz. Se supone que debo ser yo quien le tranquilice pero es ella como siempre quien tiene las riendas la situación.

-Lo se-es lo único que logro articular, le beso como ya acostumbre la frente.

Lo que sigue es lo que no me había siquiera imaginado. Hermione comienza a respirar entrecortadamente, el sanador dice que es normal y yo sin saber que hacer, solo dejando que ella presione mi mano con fuerza. Inspira y exhala con fuerza que me pone nervioso, una lagrima escapa de sus ojos y yo solo veo como una de las mujeres tiene en sus brazos un bebe, fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera explicarlo puedo. Luego volteo a ver mas allá y ahí hay otro bebe, Hermione me sonríe y cierra los ojos.

oOoOoOo

-Que a pasado- Potter, siempre él cuestionándome

_Fin PoV _

-Ya han nacido, Narcissa y Jonathan han nacido perfectamente- dice Draco con orgullo en su voz, Pansy que esta a su lado me abraza contenta. Desde que nació Sirius es una sentimental expresiva que se la pasa abrazando a todo el mundo. Un niño pelirrojo corre junto a Potter júnior. Ese es Christopher, el hijo de Luna y Ron.

Avanzan por los pasillos y a través de una de las ventanas hacia las salas están los bebes.

-Merlín, son unos verdaderos Malfoy-dice la voz femenina de una pelirroja que recién llego

-Ginny te has tardado-le sentencia su hermano

-lo siento, odio los aviones. Prometo no usar transporte muggle nunca-dice provocando la risa de la mayoría.

_**14 de Julio**_

_**Hermione sale hoy del hospital, junto a Narcissa y Jonathan. Por fin se acabara la tortura de pasar las noches solo, aunque solo fueron 3 dias. He terminado los últimos detalles de la habitación de los niños en la segunda planta, a un lado de la habitación principal. Sonara sorprendente pero la e terminado yo. Es lo que hace el aburrimiento, ya que el horario de visita en San Mungo es MUY corto para lo que necesito junto a ellos, mi familia.**_

_**Esta es la despedida, ya no estará este diario. Solo será un recuerdo en algún viejo lugar del subsuelo. Ya no tengo que escribir lo que queda solo porque ahora la tengo a ella. La mujer perfecta, no para todos, sino la perfecta para mi.**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Draco cerro aquel pequeño cuadernillo con tapas de cuero negro y lo metió dentro de un sobre. En una de las cajas que había a un lado del escritorio lo dejo, debajo de todo lo que esta contenía. Solo recuerdos. Una nueva vida comenzaba para él.

oOoOoOo

Una mujer de cabello rojo y gran belleza observaba a un niño de cabello castaño dormir. Le miraba con ternura como nunca se le vio mirar a alguien. Acaricio el pelo del niño que no tenia mas de 5 años y susurro.

-Ya llegara el momento mi amor, ya llegara- Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa que daba a entender que nada bueno había pasado por su cabeza.

**FIN**


End file.
